Dragonborn Justice rewrite
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn and Odahviing find themselves in a strange new land where they have to adjust with its... lenient ways and make their mark on this world.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonborn Justice

…

 **Chapter 1: Worlds Collide**

 _Solitude, Capital of Skyrim, Castle Dour._

It was a sunny spring day in the city of Solitude, the capital of Skyrim. People were buzzing in excitement as it was today that the hero of Skyrim, Martin Stormcrown the Last Dragonborn, was going to be crowned High King of Skyrim.

The man in question, Martin, had tried to turn down the offer of being king but many of the people and a few of the Jarls insisted that he take the offer and lead Skyrim into a new age of prosperity. Although there were some who voiced their concerns or rather their displeasure at a mere commoner such as Martin becoming High King, they were but a minority whereas the majority clamoured for Martin to be high king.

The news had reached all corners of Tamriel and many delegates from Hammerfell to Black Marsh had arrived in Skyrim to witness the coronation of the new High King of Skyrim.

Martin was sitting in his room quietly watching the processions of nobles from all over Tamriel arrive into Solitude from the window.

"Amazing, isn't it?" a voice asked and Martin turned to see his close friend and confidante Serana Volkihar entering the room.

"All these puffed-up nobles arriving to see someone crowned king" the vampire woman joked in her usual dry sarcasm.

"Yes, it is rather amazing that all these nobles would be here to witness my coronation" Martin agreed.

"I've heard talk among the nobles that a few of them are thinking of trying to betroth you to one of the many young eligible ladies that are the daughters of all the lords" Serana mentioned offhandedly.

"Oh joy" Martin muttered sarcastically.

"Well it would be your prerogative to take a wife and sire an heir to carry on the new Dragonborn bloodline" Serana said seriously.

"And if I don't want to take a wife?" Martin asked seriously.

"I think the lords and ladies would find a way to convince you" Serana grinned a little.

"I'd much rather find a wife on my own terms than be trothed to one not of my choice" Martin replied.

"And what kind of woman would you want?" Serana asked curiously.

"Well, she's close to home" Martin offered looking at Serana seriously which made the vampire woman look at him in surprise before sighing "Martin, it would never work out between us" she said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I am a vampire" Serana answered "And you're a mortal" she said "How many marriages between a vampire and mortal have you heard of?"

"Well admittedly I've never heard of one before" Martin admitted "But I care about you, more than anyone in the world" he said sincerely "And I know of a way to cure you of vampirism" he added.

"You know of a way?" Serana asked and Martin nodded before replying "Aye, and that way we can be together" he said sincerely "Don't you want to be happy?" he asked gently.

Serana looked conflicted before saying "I… I don't think I deserve happiness" she said uncertainly.

"I believe you do, Serana" Martin said to her gently "We all deserve some happiness" he added "Even the worst of us."

"I'll think about it" Serana replied "Right now you need to get ready for the coronation ceremony" she advised as she left the room.

Martin sighed and prepared to dress himself in his own custom ebony plate armour. The armour had dragon-like designs on the metal which had earned Martin the title 'the Black Dragon' among many of the people of Skyrim whenever they saw him. The sight of Martin in his armour had many opponents fleeing from the sight of him and inspired those who were his friends to fight harder.

After buckling and strapping on his armour, Martin then belted on his weapons; first were his pair custom made Ebony short swords then his own custom forged hand and a half bastard sword that he had smithed himself.

The sword itself was made in the Skyforge by Martin after he had become Harbinger of the Companions after the death of Kodlak White-Mane who was the previous Harbinger of the Companions. When Martin had forged his sword, he had spent hours, even days hammering and folding the metal of the blade and no-one could seem to stop Martin from what he was doing.

Eorlund Grey-Mane, the blacksmith of the Companions, had said it was the spirits of the Skyforge who had taken hold of Martin to forge his sword. The result was a sword like no other; the blade was dark in colour with ripples and waves all along the metal. Many would think at first glance that it was made of ebony or Daedric metal. But upon closer inspection they would see that it was indeed made of steel, just that the process of hammering and folding the metal so many times as well as heating the blade with Martin's own dragon-fire had turned the blade such a dark and unique colour.

The crossguard of the sword was made of the same metal as well and fashioned with dragon heads on the pommel and ends of the crossguard and the eyes were inlaid with rubies. In the centre of the crossguard was a large flawless ruby that glowed with a life of its own. The sword was no doubt a masterpiece of artwork, a tue testament to Martin's blade-smithing skills. Many people, both noble and commoner alike had asked Martin if he was willing to forge them a sword just like it or some even foolishly asked if he would sell his.

And the blade was supremely sharp; sharp enough to pierce a dragon's thick hide and Martin used the sword to great effect in battle as flesh and armour were cut clean in half by the edge of the sword. The only materials strong enough to withstand the edge of Martin's sword were ebony, Daedric and dragon-bone, though many would say that there would be deep scratches in ebony metal when Martin's sword struck it.

Martin had yet to name his sword but some gave it the name Dragon's Wrath because whenever Martin drew the sword for battle, many would say that the sword was the wrath of the dragons themselves.

After placing the Dragon's Wrath in its scabbard, Martin then left the room to head down to Castle Dour courtyard where no doubt everyone will have gathered to witness his coronation.

Reaching the courtyard, Martin was greeted by the people who cheered & chanted his name into the air as loudly as they could.

Soon the ceremony began and soon after Martin was crowned high king of Skyrim with the Jagged Crown placed upon his head. The next hour was spent greeting the delegates from all over Tamriel and meeting with many lords and ladies as well as being introduced to many pretty young women, many of whom batted their eyes at the Dragonborn with come hither stares.

Martin ignored the young maidens batting their eyes at him and sat at his chair, hoping something exciting would happen.

Someone should have told Martin to be careful what you wish for… because you just might get it.

A thunderous cracking and booming sounded across the whole Solitude and descending from the sky was a giant in blue and yellow armour. Nobles and commonfolk alike panicked in fear while the city guards scrambled to gather their weapons and prepare themselves for battle. Martin smiled; and here he thought the day was going to be boring.

Calling for Odahviing, Martin drew Storm's Wrath and readied himself for a fight. Seeing their new king ready for battle, the city guards shouted "Protect the king!"

Almost immediately a group of Imperial soldiers surrounded Martin protectivdely much to his annoyance so he ordered them "Don't worry about me! Protect the people!"

Odahviing soon arrived, flying into the courtyard "Dovahkiin! I came as soon as I heard your summons!" the red scaled dragon said to Martin who nodded and got to the matter at hand "Have you ever seen anything like that before?" he asked gesturing towards the blue giant.

Odahviing shook his scaly head and replied "Niid, I have not seen anything like this in all my years, Dovahkiin" he said "Shall we engage it in battle?"

"Aye, let's!" Martin grinned wolfishly as he mounted Odahviing's back and Odahviing shot up into the air and the two prepared to draw on the power of their Thu'um.

 **FUS RO DAH!**

The combined power of their shouts did little to knock over the giant from its spot in the air but it did turn its head to look at them and it raised one giant blue hand and a great beam of energy blasted out from its palm. The streak of energy near hit Odahviing but the mighty dragon was swifter and he veered out of the way and answered back with a great stream of fire from his great maw; flames engulfed the giant but to no avail.

The giant seemingly ignoring the Dragonborn and Odahviing turned its attention to the city below and it opened its mouth and great arcs of energy lanced out from its mouth and buildings and even people, men, women and children alike were vaporised in an instant and drawn into the giant's mouth.

"NO! DAMN YOU!" Martin shouted and he urged Odahviing to fly close to the giant and with his sword he struck a mighty blow on the giant's head; sparks flew from the blade clashing against the giant's armour but there was nary a mark on the blue metal. The giant then looked at Martin and Odahviing, both of whom roared their rage and defiance, and it lifted one massive hand and another blast of energy emitted from its palm. This time it did not miss.

Odahviing and Martin were engulfed in a roiling mass of energy and they then disappeared from Nirn altogether.

…

 _CADMUS…_

It was the aftermath of Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad's off the books sojourn to CADMUS where they had ventured down into the depths below and found the sixteen weeks old clone of Superman aged sixteen years old.

From there it was a whirlwind of escaping with Superboy in tow and a battle with a mutated scientist now named Blockbuster, an appropriate name given that he could bust cinder blocks to powder with its fists.

After defeating Blockbuster by collapsing a ceiling on it, the four young heroes were then greeted by their mentors and currently being told off by Robin's mentor Batman.

"You hacked League computers and disobeyed orders" Batman said sternly "You will not be doing this again!"

Robin was about to protest when a sudden rumble of thunder sounded above them and then a great crack of thunder and falling to the earth was something large that no-one could make out.

"Get out of the way!" Green Arrow shouted and everyone scrambled to get out of the way and hitting the ground, everyone then saw what the massive shape was.

"Oh my god!" Hal Jordan AKA Green Lantern breathed in awe.

"Is that… an actual dragon?" Barry Allen AKA the Flash asked dumbfoundedly.

"I'd say it is" Batman replied calmly, taking the event in stride as though a creature of myth crashed down in front of him every day.

"There's a person with it!" Wonder Woman shouted and just as the Amazon said there was a man on the dragon's back unconscious but breathing.

"Let's get these two to STAR Labs" Batman said before turning to his protégé and his friends and said to them "We'll deal with you four later!"

"How could this get any worse?" Wally West AKA Kid Flash asked "We caught breaking the rules by the big bad bat and now a dragon crash lands in front of us!" he complained.

"On the upside a dragon is pretty cool" Robin snickered "Wonder where it came from?"

"Let's just go home" Kaldur AKA Aqualad suggested "It has been quite a day" he stated.

…

 _STAR Labs._

Martin woke up with a hollow groan and opened his eyes to see that he was in a white room of some kind and he slowly sat up despite the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Where am I?" he asked himself "Where's Odahviing?" he then asked.

Then two people in white coats rushed up to him and tried to lay him back down on the bed "Please lie still, sir, we're trying to see any injuries you have!" one white coated person said wearing a blue cap and mask over his face.

"I'm not injured!" Martin growled as he shook off the two people "Where are my possessions?" he asked tensely.

"We're having them examined, please just lie back and let us examine you" one of the people said.

"I don't need to be examined!" Martin growled as he summoned his healing magic and let the golden glow surround his body and he stood up off the bed and tore off the white gown covering his body revealing his naked body "Where are my possessions?" he asked again.

"Sir, we understand that you're confused and disoriented, but please just let us examine you!"

"And I have said that I don't need to be examined!" Martin growled angrily "Now, I'm going to ask you again: Where. Are. My. Possessions?"

"They're being examined!" the white coated people squeaked like frightened mice.

"And where are they being examined?" Martin then asked but no response came which made the Dovahkiin sigh and say "Why must we do this the hard way?" he asked rhetorically as he then kicked down the door of the room and strode out into the hallway and walked into a woman wearing black with long blonde hair.

Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary had been sent to STAR Labs to run a psych evaluation on the new arrival but she didn't expect to run into the man buck naked. Whilst Dinah was in a happy relationship with Ollie, she couldn't help but admire the almost inhuman athleticism of the new arrival. The man had rock hard abdominals and pectorals covered in scars, defined muscular arms and legs along with calloused hands that looked as though they could rip metal bars in half, a handsome face with shoulder length blonde hair and more interestingly if Dinah carried her gaze lower, a sizable manhood that would no doubt be quite long and thick if/when fully aroused.

The man ignored Dinah, brushing past her without an apology, walking down the hallway "Hey! Wait!" Dinah shouted as she ran after the man to try and stop him.

Again, the man ignored her like she was nothing. That irritated Dinah slightly and she tried to grab the man's left wrist to stop him but what she got was being slammed against the wall like a ragdoll and the man's face up close to hers "Do not try to stop me!" he warned before dropping her to the floor and walking down the corridor like nothing happened.

Dinah put a hand to her communicator "Our new arrival is loose! Repeat: our new arrival is loose!" she said hurriedly before picking herself up off the floor and ran after the man to stop him before something bad would happen.

Martin continued walking down the hallway and some men wearing blue uniforms and wielding batons stood in front of him. Their eyes widened as they saw the naked Dragonborn who calmly walked towards them, cracking his knuckles for a fight. The uniformed men then charged towards the Dovahkiin who answered with his fists and his Voice.

A few seconds later, the uniformed men were lying unconscious or frozen in place and the Dragonborn continued down the corridor as though nothing happened and appeared none the worse for wear.

Dinah soon reached the room where Martin had been just moments before and saw all the unconscious or frozen guards _'He did all this damage?'_ Dinah thought to herself as she hurried down the corridor after the Dragonborn.

Martin then found the room with possessions being examined by a young bespectacled blonde woman who gasped in shock as she saw a naked man enter the room "Oh my god…" was all she could say.

"You have some things that belong to me" the man said to her in a low growl that sent shivers down her spine "I'm taking them back!"

"You… you shouldn't be up!" the young woman babbled almost incoherently, her eyes almost carrying down to the man's crotch where she blushed bright red as she saw the man's manhood.

"As you can see, I am up" the man replied to her as he marched forward and took his armour and weapons from the examination table. With swift precise movements, he buckled on his armour and weapons. Once that was finished the man turned to regard the young woman and spoke to her "Now, where is Odahviing?" he asked.

"Who?" the young woman squeaked in fright at the terrifying image of the man in his dark metal armour.

"Odahviing, my friend" the man stated.

"You mean that dragon?"

"Yes. Where is he?" the armoured man asked.

"He's being examined in the biology department" the young woman answered.

"Take me to him!"

"Okay! Just don't hurt me please!" the young woman yelped in fear as she hurriedly stood and led the man down the corridor. Just as they left the room Dinah caught up with them again "Stop!" the blonde siren shouted.

"I think not!" the Dragonborn said curtly and he shouted three words

 **FUS RO DAH!**

Dinah was thrown back down the corridor, colliding with a wall and slid down groaning in pain, her head spinning from the force of the Unrelenting Force shout.

Martin then looked at the young woman "Take me to Odahviing!" he ordered curtly and the young woman scrambled to lead the man to his draconic friend.

Reaching the biology department, Martin growled in rage as he saw his friend Odahviing unconscious with various sensors and tubes attached to him "Release my friend right now!" the Dovahkiin growled at the scientists who all shocked and one tried to respond "But-but-but we can't do that!" the scientist responded "We don't take orders from you!" he said trying to sound defiant.

Martin grinned in a sadistic manner as he drew his sword and pointed the tip under the man's chin towards his throat "You were saying?" the Dovahkiin chuckled evilly and the man gulped nervously and hurried to follow the warrior's orders.

"Now wake my friend up!" Martin growled at the scientists who hurried to comply and they then activated the sequence to wake Odahviing up who began to shift and stir, his eyes beginning to flicker open.

"Good to see you alive, old friend" Martin said to the dragon comfortingly and the dragon woke up with a growl.

"Geh, it is good to see you as well, Dovahkiin" the dragon rumbled as he awoke from his drug induced slumber "Who is the one that rendered me unconscious with these foul poisons?" the dragon demanded, his blue eyes swivelling to the scientists who were all completely in shock at seeing an actual dragon talk in perfect English.

"Doesn't matter right now" Martin said to the dragon "Where are we is the question" he added.

"I would ascertain that we are in one of the many realms of Mundus, Dovahkiin" Odahviing replied and Martin nodded trusting the dragon's explanation.

Then the doors opened to reveal three people wearing odd garments. Two of them were men and the third was a woman; the first of the two men wore blue armour with a red S on his chest and a red cloak. The second man was covered in black and grey with the symbol of a bat on his chest and a cowl covering most of his head and face. The woman was wearing something that wouldn't be fit for battle or even casual clothing unless you wore them when swimming and she also wore a golden tiara studded with a red star on her head and silver bracelets on her arms and her right hip was a golden rope.

"Who in Oblivion are you three?" Martin asked the three people as he prepared to level Dragon's Wrath against these potential foes.

"Calm down" the blue clad man said "Let's discuss this like civilised people" he suggested.

"And taking my possessions and drugging my friend? Is that how civilised people act in this land?" Martin snapped which made Odahviing rumble in agreement.

"You were unknown to us, we had to examine you" the woman replied as soothingly as possible.

"So that means taking me prisoner?" Martin asked challengingly.

"Who are you?" the dark clad warrior asked or rather demanded.

"Martin Stormcrown the Dragonborn" Martin replied to the man "And right now Odahviing and I getting out of here" he said.

"You fell from the sky for no reason, we need to examine you" the dark clad man responded.

"I'm not asking to leave, am I?" Martin retorted "Odahviing and I are leaving, even if we have to cut you three in half to do it!" he threatened.

"Are you threatening us?" the woman demanded as her hand went to the golden rope hanging by her side.

"Come closer and find out!" Martin challenged as he raised his sword in a ready stance.

"Look, this is all confusing right now" the blue clad man said trying to act as the mediator between parties "Why don't we all go outside and get some fresh to clear our heads and perhaps we can talk?" he suggested.

"Very well we shall talk with you, but then we're leaving!" Martin replied.

…

Batman whispered to Superman "Why did you have to go and do that?" he asked "They may just take off the second we're outside" he said seriously.

"Well, maybe if we're all outside, our new friends may be more reasonable to talk with" Superman replied calmly.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Superman before looking at Wonder Woman and said to her "If they try anything, drop them!"

"With pleasure!" Diana gave a rare savage smile.

Entering the elevator, it was as snug fit as the size of the dragon forced nearly everyone to stay against the walls until the elevator reached the top floor and Martin and Odahviing then stepped out of the elevator and were greeted with a very unusual sight that was completely unknown to them.

"Where are we?" Martin asked himself as he looked at the vast expanse of tall building and winking flashing lights.

"I do not know Dovahkiin" Odahviing said having heard him "I have never seen a realm like this in my life" he added.

Martin then turned to look at Superman and asked "What realm is this?"

"This is planet Earth" Superman responded "And I'm guessing you're not from around here" he observed.

"Nay, Odahviing and I are hail from the realm of Nirn" Martin stated "We are from the land of Skyrim" he added.

"So you want to discuss this like civilised people or do we have to fight?" Superman asked calmly.

"Very well, let us talk peace" Martin replied.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Batman asked taking over the situation right away.

"I was in Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, it was my coronation day" Martin answered.

"So you're a king?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I was."

"What happened that got you and your friend here?" Batman asked ignoring his compatriots.

"Some kind of giant blue monstrosity appeared in the skies and began destroying everything in its path" Martin replied "Odahviing and I took the fight to the creature and tried to engage the beast in combat" he said "But we could do little against the beast" he added bitterly "And the beast then blasted us and we found ourselves here."

"This beast, describe it" Batman ordered.

"It was taller than anything I had ever seen in my life" Martin replied "Covered head to toe in blue and yellow armour and its face was hideous" he described.

"How did you think to fight it?"

"With my sword obviously" Martin replied.

Batman regarded Martin for a moment before talking quietly with his companions.

…

"What do you think? Is he telling the truth?" Batman asked Superman and Wonder Woman.

"I listened to his heartbeat" Superman said "He doesn't appear to be lying."

"Diana? What do you think?" Batman asked the Amazon Princess who answered

"I agree with Kal, this Martin doesn't appear to be lying" she said.

"So what do we do with our new friend and his large pet?" Superman asked the burning question that was on their minds.

"First we need to come up with a cover story and keep them under observation" Batman replied.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We'll keep them out of the public sight" Batman responded "The public or the media don't need to know about an actual dragon roaming the world" he then said.

"And then what?"

"We'll work it out as we go" Batman said before turning to Martin and Odahviing who were looking out at the city expanse.

"We've talked and we've decided that you need a place to stay and a cover" Batman said.

"A cover? What ever for?" Martin asked.

"The people of this world have never seen a dragon before" Superman explained "And if they see a dragon flying around, it could start a mass panic" he said "And you're going to need an identity if you want to blend in with the world" he added.

"I can make my own way in the world thank you very much" Martin deadpanned.

"Well, may we ask that you give this a shot" Superman suggested "It wouldn't hurt right?"

Martin looked at Odahviing who rumbled for a moment. Taking that as answer, Martin replied to Superman "Very well, we shall try it your way. But if this does not work out, we will make our own way as we see fit."

"That's all we can ask" Superman said agreeably.

"So what did you have in mind for my… cover?" Martin asked.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: well that's done, the first chapter of my Dragonborn Justice rewrite is done with. I know some of you were getting antsy over when I'd publish this and the changes I was going to make but rest assured that I am working on it.**

 **In my opinion this chapter seems a little silly given the ending of the chapter but hopefully in the next chapter, we'll see Martin in action against some gang members in New York where he can demonstrate his unique skill sets which will immediately put him at odds with the Justice League and Martin will be confused by the Justice League's methods and ideals of dealing with criminals which many would think is a weak form of justice given that many of the criminals the Justice League are given a slap on the wrist, sent to jail and then break out, rinse and repeat as they.**

 **But Martin's method are very simple: break the law, be punished, break the law again, go to jail, break the law a third time… well you won't get another chance to clean up your act.**

 **Anyhow, onto other matters. I've recently published a new story that is a crossover of Fallout and Elder Scrolls in which the Dragonborn and Serana end up in the Fallout universe. I won't spoil too much but give it a read and let me know what you think of it.**

 **And if any of you have noticed, I've set up a poll on my profile regarding a crossover I have in mind which is a Harry Potter/Game of Thrones crossover. I won't give away too much information, but essentially my Blackfyre OC is raised in a faraway land where Hogwarts resides and you know the drill and the poll on my profile is a list of the girls I could pair with my OC, from Fleur Delacour to Daenerys Targaryen, so have a vote and give me your two cents.**

 **Anyway that's about it from me, so leave a review if you have the time telling me what you like or what you don't like and I'll try to do better.**

 **Take care all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonborn Justice rewrite

Chapter 2: The City That Never Sleeps

…

Martin walked through the streets of the city known as New York. It had been three days since he and Odahviing arrived in this strange new realm and Batman had been most persistent in questioning them on everything about their world and how they got here. Martin couldn't fault the Dark Knight's persistent questioning. If someone fell from the sky into his land, he'd want to know everything about them as well.

Then came the matter of Martin's cover identity which meant a trip to some rather unpleasant places to provide the necessary paperwork to prove he was who he said he was.

Then there was the matter of where he was going to live. Martin didn't want to live in the city, feeling too closed in by the number of people and the smells in the air were too putrid for his tastes. Martin chose a small block of land outside of the city in an area called the River Valley which was more for the upscale clientele and New York's elite as place for getaways and vacation homes.

But to buy the small plot of land and the house that came with it, Martin needed money which he had a drawstring bag of six thousand gold septims. Of course, when he pulled out the bag of gold coins, everyone's jaws dropped. The Dovahkiin had been confused by everyone's reactions at first until he was told how much gold was worth in this realm. Apparently, six thousand gold septims made him a millionaire in this realm which was enough for the small plot of land numbering around fifteen square acres and the house that was more of a manor than a house.

Martin had spent the second day in this realm setting up his home to his specifications which included a forge room in the basement where he could make or repair his weapons, an alchemy lab, a library with a study and an enchanting table. These items Martin had built himself.

The third day was spent just getting used to the area known as the River Valley. Some of the area's residents had noticed the new arrival and they were very much curious and nosy about their new neighbour. Some of the women in the neighbourhood had tried to flirt with Martin as he was a handsome man even though he didn't seem to think so nor did he even realise it. Even some men who more inclined to play for the other team had made a pass at Martin as well. But some of the men whose wives had tried to flirt with Martin postured and blustered about their social status and their wealth but a cold sharp look from Martin's flinty eyes sent them cowering.

After spending enough time in the River Valley, Martin had decided to visit the city and it was the present day that he was in New York getting a feel for the city. The city never seemed to stop as many of the citizens of New York were always on the go, whether it be going to and from work, to and from school or perhaps meeting with friends & family. Everyone seemed to be in a rush to get from one place to the other.

And there were other things in the city that Martin had noticed. On the devices called televisions Martin saw live footage and news reels of the Justice League in action and their efforts in halting crime. Yet for some reason, the Justice League never once killed their opponents. It was something that confused Martin. If this world's criminals kept on committing crimes and getting away with them or kept breaking out of prison if they were caught, shouldn't they be put to death?

Martin knew all too well that every living person and creature had a right to live and he knew the line between taking a life and sparing one because he had done both. But in the case of this world's criminals who were merely given a slap on the wrist, sent to prison and then broke out of prison to commit their crimes all over again, he couldn't see why the Justice League or even the authorities themselves put these career criminals on death row. If anything, it showed just how naive the so-called heroes and saviours of this world were.

Walking along the street, Martin took in all the sights of the city before stopping in a little café. Sitting himself at the nearest table, Martin waited until a waitress came over to him "Hi! What'll you have?" the waitress, a pretty blonde, asked perkily as she pulled out a note pad and pen ready to take Martin's order.

"What do you have?" came Martin's response.

"Well, we've got our usual coffee blends, we have some gourmet sandwiches, our daily soup special and we also have hot food and cold drinks" the waiter replied "So what will you have?"

Martin looked at the menu before choosing a plain chicken sandwich and a bottle of plain water. The waitress took his order and took it to the kitchen. A few minutes later, the waitress returned with a plate bearing a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Here you are, handsome" the waitress said to Martin cheerfully as she placed the plate down in front of Martin and the bottle of water was placed in front of him. Martin thanked the waitress who lingered a little before moving onto another customer. Martin then ate his sandwich hungrily and drank the water quickly, before he went to the counter to pay for his meal.

The waitress who served Martin was quite eager to get his bill and after paying in cash for the meal, Martin received the receipt and on the bottom of the piece of paper was a little row of digits and a few words beside them saying _'Delilah, call me'_ and finished with a little heart.

Martin looked at the row of digits and shook his head before pocketing the receipt and left the café.

Exiting the café, Martin continued to walk down the street observing the public as they walked past him. It was so boring for Martin to be walking around this city with nothing to do, he wished that there was something for him to do, if only to relieve his boredom.

And as if in answer to his silent prayer, a scream rang out in a nearby alley and Martin saw a young woman being accosted by three young rough looking men wearing black leather jackets and funky looking neon pink sunglasses. Seeing an innocent woman in danger, Martin ran into the alley and tackled the nearest of the hoodlums down. The downed gang member's friends noticed their fellow tackled to the ground.

"Aw man! It ain't no fun if some spud disturbs us!" one of them complained.

"Shut up and shiv the spud!" his companion ordered and they then pulled out some weapons, a knife and a crowbar.

Martin glared at the two young men before punching the one he tackled in the temple knocking him out before standing up to face the other two. At first the two gang members felt a little intimidated at Martin's size and muscle mass. It was only bravado and the confidence of better numbers and weaponry that made the two gang members try to circle their opponent.

"Finally some action!" Martin grinned showing white teeth as he cracked his knuckles ready for a fight.

"Geez man, spud's into it!" one of the two gang members said apprehensively.

"Don't go all billy! He's outnumbered! Shiv him and we can go!" his friend replied.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are we gonna fight?" Martin asked them.

"It ain't no fun if they're into it!" the nervous gang member complained.

"Come on! Fight me already!" Martin growled at the gang punks.

"Blow this man! Let's go to the arcade!" and with that said the two gang members ran from the alleyway.

"Cowards!" Martin growled in annoyance; he had been looking forward to seeing a little action. Looking to the young woman, Martin gently asked her "Are you alright, Miss?"

The young woman was quite pretty, Martin observed; she had chocolate brown hair drawn back into a pony tail and was wearing some neat and tidy clothing with some glasses perched on her nose.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Martin asked her again.

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" the young woman replied shakily "I guess this will teach me not to take a shortcut through a dark alley" she added looking out of breath and shaken up.

"Do you want to sit down for a minute?" Martin asked in concern. The young woman shook her head and replied

"No, I'm fine! I'd just like to leave this place" she said.

"Let's do that then" Martin suggested. The young woman took a couple of steps forward and she almost collapsed to the ground but Martin quickly caught her and lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the alley. As soon as they reached the street, Martin set the young woman on the ground again.

"Are you going to be alright, Miss?" the Dragonborn asked the young woman.

"Yes, I'll be fine" the young woman replied with a shaky smile "I just need to gather my wits" she said.

"What's your name?" Martin asked her.

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak" the woman replied "Who are you?" she asked.

"Martin" the Dovahkiin replied.

"Thank you for saving me back there" Felicity then said "I almost thought no-one was going to come save me, so thanks for showing up when you did" she added gratefully.

"It's alright, I did what any good person would do" Martin replied "Where were you heading?" he then asked.

"I was heading to STAR Labs for work" Felicity answered "I thought I could take a shortcut through the alley, I just didn't expect the Mutants to be hanging around there" she said sheepishly.

"The Mutants?" Martin repeated.

"They're a gang of street punks and thugs who go around killing anyone for the sheer thrill of it" Felicity explained "Have you never heard of them before?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm new to the city" Martin replied.

"Oh! Well, I guess you can say your first day in the Big Apple was heroic saving my life" Felicity joked.

"I'm no hero, Miss" Martin said seriously "I hate the way that term is bandied around" he added grimly.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked inquisitively "Are you talking about the Justice League?"

"A topic for another time" Martin said curtly "If there's nothing else, I'll leave you to it" he added "Just don't go taking shortcuts through dark alleys, I might not be there to save you" he advised.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Felicity said as Martin then walked down the street leaving her alone to calm herself and then start walking down the footpath, remembering not to take a shortcut through an alley like her saviour advised her not to.

Afterwards the day passed without incident and Martin returned to the River Valley where he spent a quiet night eating a home cooked meal in front of the TV everyone insisted he install so that he could keep up with current events.

Halfway through his meal, Martin came across an interesting news report.

" _This is Snapper Carr live at the New York Shopping district where a hostage situation has broken out!"_ the news reporter said from a live broadcast _"The gang known as the Mutants have taken hostage a shopping centre of over a dozen people and are threatening to execute the hostages if they are not given a ransom of twenty-million dollars! Negotiators are in talks with the spokesperson of the Mutant faction to negotiate the release of the hostages!"_

Martin turned off the TV and went into his basement/forge room. Opening a specialised wardrobe, Martin began to put on his armour and weaponry with practised speed and skill. Within a few minutes, Martin was fully armed and armoured and he walked outside and called for Odahviing. The dragon answered the summons and soared lazily past the Dragonborn who latched onto the beast's horns and slid easily onto the dragon's back.

Ordering Odahviing to fly to the city, Martin prepared himself for his first time facing criminals in this realm. And no matter what the Justice League said, he would ensure that true justice would be mete out to the criminals!

Reaching the city, Martin gave some quick orders for Odahviing to fly outside of the city lest the national guard be called in because of a giant flying dragon flying around the city. Dropping off the dragon's back and entering freefall, Martin prepared his Thu'um.

 **FEIM ZII GRON!**

Martin's form faded enough to appear spectral and he landed without a sound in an alleyway just outside of the shopping centre where the hostage situation was taking place. Walking out of the alleyway, Martin saw some squad cars along with SWAT trucks surrounding the entrance of the shopping centre. The chief of police was shouting through a megaphone at a window where a Mutant member was standing at armed with an LMG.

" _Let go of one of the hostages and I'll give you one of my men in return!"_ the chief of police shouted.

The Mutant gang member shouted back "As if, pig! Give us the ransom and we'll consider letting the hostages go!"

Martin approached the police cars. The Dovahkiin received many strange looks from the police officers "Who the heck is this bozo?" one of the officers asked but Martin ignored the man and he stood behind the chief of police and coughed to get the man's attention.

The chief of police turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the behemoth of a man in black and red armour armed to the teeth standing before him "I'm here to offer my assistance" the behemoth said candidly.

"Who or what are you?" the chief of police asked dumbfounded.

"Call me Dragonborn" came the behemoth's reply "I saw the news report and thought I could offer my assistance" he added "What's the situation?" he asked professionally.

"Well, Mr Dragon-lord, we got a bunch of psycho teenage street punks armed to the teeth with automatic rifles and light machine guns holding a dozen people hostage inside the building and they're demanding a ransom of twenty-million dollars" the chief of police said "But knowing the Mutants and their methods, as soon as they get the ransom they'll kill the hostages" he added grimly "We have SWAT teams on stand-by ready to storm the place and take out the Mutants and free the hostages."

"But most like some innocent people will get caught in the crossfire" the Dragonborn finished. The chief of police sighed before replying

"I know! I want to do this without any casualties and I want to get rid of the Mutants inside!" he stated "Can't rely on the high and mighty Justice League, they're too busy prancing around fighting monsters and robots, preaching about truth, justice and the American way" he mocked bitterly.

"I'll do it" the Dragonborn offered and the chief of police looked at him questioningly and asked

"And why would I let some Conan the Barbarian wannabe into a hostage situation?"

"Because I'm not like the Justice League" the Dragonborn replied "I'm no hero, never was, never will be" he said "The world doesn't need another hero. It needs a professional" he stated.

"And you're that professional?" the chief of police asked.

"Aye, that I am" the Dragonborn grinned showing pearly white teeth with longer than average canines "Send me in and I'll take out every one of those street gang scum!"

"I'd rather you leave one of them alive so we can question them" the chief of police replied.

"Easily done" Dragonborn responded "Pull your men out, I'll handle this" he said as he drew a pair of onyx swords.

"Well, if you're that suicidal then by all means" the chief of police said resignedly before giving his men the order to pull out. The rest pf the police officers looked at their boss dumbfounded when he said that he was sending in an outside party to negotiate with the Mutants.

Martin quietly climbed through a window into a shoe store and hid behind a counter. Peering around the corner, Martin saw a member of the Mutants, a seventeen-year-old boy with a bald head wearing a black leather jacket, leather pants and neon pink sunglasses and armed with a light machine gun.

Martin sighed in frustration; he didn't want to kill a boy who hadn't even reached eighteen years old but he was pragmatic about the problem. If a boy had thrown his lot in with the Mutants, then he would have to be shown the error of his ways.

 **ZUL MEY GUT!**

" _Hey slug-breath!"_

The seventeen-year-old Mutant gang member looked up and walked into the shoe store levelling his weapon up in front of him. Martin quietly snuck around until he was behind the boy and he slowly crept up until he standing right behind him. The Mutant gang member shrugged and turned around and he gasped as he a black armoured giant standing in front of him. The boy tried to raise his gun to fire a shot but Martin slapped the weapon out of the boy's hand and with his other hand, he grabbed the boy by the throat and slammed his head into the wall.

The boy slid to the floor unconscious, a little blood trickling out of the small wound on his head. Using some simple hessian rope he was carrying with him, Martin hogtied the boy before exiting the shoe store to enter the shopping mall. Quietly creeping along the floor, Martin took note of everything around him from the lights to the stores. Reaching the food court, Martin then saw a group of people who were tied up and whimpering in fear while a bunch of youths dressed much the same as the seventeen-year-old gang member was and all of them armed with assault rifles and handguns.

Martin hid behind some tables and he overheard one of the gang members talking

"Man I wish I could go all billy berserk and peg these spuds" the gang member complained "When are we getting the ransom?" he asked.

"Chill, as soon as we get the ransom we flush the hostages" another gang member answered "But for now, don't shiv!" he warned.

"Heh, I think of 'em just messed himself" another gang member joked as he poked one of the hostages who whimpered and cowered in fear.

Martin narrowed his eyes as he overheard the Mutant gang members talking; they seemed worse than the bandits in Skyrim. Bandits in Skyrim were only after money and usually let a hostage they took go once they received the ransom money. But these Mutants… they were going to kill the hostages either way. Martin resolved to end the lives of these Mutants.

Taking out his crossbow, Martin aimed at the nearest of the lights and fired a bolt. The bolt soared through the air and hit the light, breaking it into pieces. The light in the area was dimmed slightly as one light was destroyed. The sound of the light breaking caused the Mutants to look up in alarm and look around aiming their weapons at shadows.

"Who's the fucking spud that shot the light?!" one gang member shouted.

"Spread out! Find and peg the spud!" another gang member ordered and the Mutants then spread out and began to walk through the aisles and walkways, trying to find who destroyed the light. Martin smiled inwardly; they should've stayed together… easy pickings.

Martin stealthily crept around shadowing one of the Mutants and quickly snapped the man's neck, killing him instantly before dragging the body out of sight. After hiding the body around a corner, Martin then made his way to another of the gang members and drawing out his dragon-bone dagger, he slit the thug's neck to the bone. The thug gurgled and choked on his own life-blood as Martin dragged him out of sight. After the thug died choking on his own blood, Martin continued to work his way through the street thugs, either breaking their necks, stabbing them through the hearts or cutting their throats.

The last Mutant gang member was now panicking as he was now all alone without any of his gang members to back him up. Taking a desperate gamble, the Mutant gangster grabbed one of the hostages and shouted "Alright come on out, spud! Or I'll flush this bitch right now!"

Martin then stepped into view and the Mutant gang member gulped in fear as he saw the midnight black armour and the knife the Dragonborn held in his hand covered in blood.

"And here I am" Martin said to the gang banger "Let the hostages go, and I may show mercy" he offered.

"No! This is how it's gonna work! I'm gonna walk outta here alive and you dead!" the Mutant member shouted as he shoved aside the hostage and aimed his assault rifle at the Dragonborn who reacted with his Thu'um.

 **FEIM ZII GRON!**

The bullets soared right through the Dovahkiin's spectral form into the wall and once the Mutant's gun had expended all rounds in the magazine, Martin's form faded back to normal.

"My turn!"

Faster than the eye could follow, Martin was upon the Mutant gang banger in an instant and he wrenched the gun out of the man's hands and using his superior strength, he broke the arms of the gang member causing the man to scream out in pain. Martin then slammed his helmeted head into the street thug's nose breaking out and causing blood to gush out and the thug collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Martin then saw to the hostages. The hostages whimpered in fear as Martin approached but he gave them a gentle smile to show that he was friendly and he cut their bonds and removed the duct tape around their mouths.

"Are you alright?" the Nord/Imperial asked them.

The hostages looked at the dead Mutants and one of them spoke "What kind of hero kills?"

"Who said I was a hero?" Martin asked rhetorically "Get to the front entrance, the police are waiting for you all" he ordered them and the hostages were quick to make their way to the front entrance where they were greeted by the police and EMTs. Martin then saw to burning the bodies of the dead Mutants and after burning the bodies to ashes in an instant, Martin then retrieved the two unconscious Mutants and dragged them out to the front where he was greeted by the Chief of Police.

"Two Mutants? I thought I asked for one?" the grizzled Chief asked.

"Better than nothing" Martin replied "Don't worry about the other bodies, I disposed of them" he said.

"What? How did you do that?" the chief of police asked.

"Dragon-fire" Martin answered "Burns anything to ash in an instant" he explained.

"Well, not how I would've done it but thanks for your help, Mr Dragon-Lord" the Chief of police said gratefully "Can't say I've seen a hero kill before" he added "Has the Justice League dropped their no-killing rule?"

"I'm not with the Justice League" Martin stated "And I'm no hero" he added.

"Well, glad you helped us out and got all the hostages out of there" the chief of police replied and as he finished saying that last sentence, some familiar faces showed up. The Justice League.

Batman stepped off the hard light construct that Green Lantern was using to transport those who could not fly and he immediately got to business.

"What happened here?" he asked or rather demanded.

"Hostage situation" Martin answered "I took care of the problem and got the hostages out and eliminated the threat" he explained.

"You killed them" Superman stated rather than asked.

"Life or death situation" Martin replied with a shrug "It was either kill the Mutants or risk them killing the hostages" he said.

"That's not how we do things here!" Flash said crossing his arms and he flinched a little when the Dragonborn gazed at him and said

"There will always be people who kill" the Nord/Imperial stated "And who ever said I was a hero?" he then asked "If you had seen or known some of the things I've done, then you would agree that I did what I had to" he said.

"Regardless, you killed people! You're going to jail!" Batman said sternly.

The chief of police then stepped "Back off Bats! I personally sanctioned the Dragon-Lord to use lethal force to save the hostages and eliminate the threat" he said "If it were for him, those hostages might be dead!"

"Even so, the Dragonborn has killed" Batman growled "He has to answer for what he's done!"

"And who do you answer to, Bat-Freak?" the chief of police challenged "You think because of your little club you get to say what's right and what's wrong? Ha! A big fucking joke if I ever heard one!" he mocked.

"And what happens when the Dragonborn starts killing innocent people?" Wonder Woman asked in a commanding voice "what happens then?"

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it" the chief of police replied "But for now, the Dragon-Lord has the protection of the New York Police Department!" he said.

The members of the Justice League looked at each other before Batman spoke "This isn't over" he said to Martin who replied "You're right, this is just the beginning."

And the Justice League then left the area to wherever they came from.

"Thank you for defending me back there" Martin said to the Chief of Police "But you didn't have to do that" he added.

"Relax, you helped us out when we needed it" the chief of police replied "Only fair we return the favour" he said.

"Well thank you all the same, sir" Martin said gratefully "have a good night, Chief" he added as he called Odahviing to come. The dragon answered and Martin then mounted the dragon's back and they flew off back to the River Valley.

"An actual dragon huh?" the chief of police muttered "What's next? Trolls living under the bridge?" he joked to himself as he headed for his car to return home to his family.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: well there it is everyone, the second chapter of the rewrite. I hope you all liked it, although admittedly the last part where the Justice League shows up could've been done better but I hope you all like it nonetheless. I've gotten to thinking about bringing some other DC characters into the story such as Power Girl, Starfire and Raven because they haven't been seen in the series but with the new third season of Young Justice coming out, we might see some characters like Starfire and Raven make an appearance.**

 **I've gotten to thinking about some story arcs for this story, of course I will do some chapters where Martin helps the Team out though he might have some things to say about sending children to do the Justice League's dirty work at great risk to their own lives, because when you think about it, the line of work in a superhero is incredibly dangerous and for children/teenagers to do it, what kind of adult would have children accompany him/her into fights against criminals like the Joker or Lex Luthor? Not a very good one I imagine.**

 **Anyways, onto other matters, I've been thinking about rewriting my Elder Scrolls/Injustice story. I know some you will ask why I would want to rewrite the story but I've been looking at it over and over, and I just think it could better if I made some changes to it such as how the Dragonborn ends up in the Injustice universe or some of his weapons could be different as well as the super-pill because when I found out about the super-pill in Injustice it was too late to make the changes to the story. So those are some reasons why I would want to rewrite the story to make it better.**

 **Also in other news, I'm trying to get my rewrite of my Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn story up and running but I'm still ironing out some details so just bear with me and hopefully the rewrite will be up soon.**

 **Anyway, that's enough from me for today, leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like and I'll try to do better in the next chapter or in some of my other stories.**

 **Take care all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonborn Justice rewrite

Chapter 3: Hero or Murderer?

…

 _The Watchtower in space…_

Bruce Wayne or otherwise known as the infamous Batman of Gotham City had called for a meeting regarding what had just happened in New York City over in the past hour.

"If everyone will take their seats, let's get this meeting under way" the Dark Knight said in a firm commanding tone. Everyone then took their seats at the table and the meeting began.

"Over an hour ago, our world's newest arrival Martin Stormcrown the Dragonborn stopped a hostage situation" Batman began as he pulled up some video footage.

"The guy stopped a hostage situation, what's the big deal?" Hal Jordan AKA Green Lantern asked.

"The deal is that the Dragonborn killed the hostage takers" Wonder Woman replied in a serious tone "Worse still were the actions of the chief of police when he said that he sanctioned the Dragonborn to use lethal force" she added.

Everyone looked at each uneasily and Green Arrow was the first to speak.

"So why isn't the Dragonborn in prison now?" was his question.

"As I said, the chief of police said he had sanctioned the Dragonborn's actions" Wonder Woman explained calmly "Further, he stated that the Dragonborn has the protection of the New York Police Department."

"Then what are we going to do about this?" Hawkman asked "Batman, you must have some sort of plan for this."

Batman contemplated for a moment before speaking "For now we have to watch the Dragonborn's movements" he said "We have to watch him where he goes, what he does and who he interacts with" he added.

"That doesn't seem like much of a plan" Aquaman observed "Normally you would've outright kidnapped someone and they'd be in Belle Reve by now" he added.

"Normally yes" Batman agreed "But the Dragonborn is an anomaly to us" he said "We don't know the full extent of his powers and abilities" he added "Add to that, there's his pet dragon to contend with."

"So? We just get Diana to use her lasso to tie up the dragon and then we go after the Dragonborn" Hal Jordan stated cockily "How much trouble can a Conan cosplayer give us?" he said with a cocky smirk.

"The man killed a group of street thugs armed with AK-47s and LMGs, Hal" Flash stated "That alone says how much trouble he can give us" he said.

"Okay, let's just take him by surprise when he's on the can" Hal replied "He can't be that tough to beat" he said.

"If you want to try and take the Dragonborn by force, Lantern, then by all means" Batman said to the Green Lantern. Almost everyone looked at the Caped Crusader like he had sprouted another head while Hal grinned cockily as he stood out of his chair and spoke

"Just sit tight everyone, this'll be over in a minute" he boasted as he left the conference room.

"Batman…" Flash spoke "I want you to know that I applaud how you encourage others to do their best" he said "That being said… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" he yelled.

"No, I'm perfectly sane thank you" Batman replied calmly.

"Then why did you send Hal to apprehend a man who killed a bunch of armed gang bangers?!" Flash demanded.

"As a test of the Dragonborn's abilities" Batman stated "And as a means of knocking Hal down a peg or two" he added with a slight curl of his lip.

"You just sent Hal to his death!" Flash shouted "Does anyone here see anything wrong with this plan?!" he asked the group at large.

"I kinda agree with Barry, Bats" Green Arrow stated "I really think you just signed Hal's death sentence."

"Then you and Barry can go with Hal to ensure that he doesn't die" Batman replied mildly.

"I knew this was a bad day to come to work" Flash said despairingly as he and Green Arrow left for the Zeta Tubes.

"Are you sure that was wise, Bruce?" Superman asked Batman "I mean you practically just sent them to their deaths" he remarked.

"They won't die" Batman stated.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

Batman gave one of his rare smirks which only served to make Superman uneasy and feel less than reassured.

…

 _New York City, Hell's Kitchen…_

Martin wasn't quite ready to head home to the River Valley as he wanted to spend a couple more hours putting down any criminals he came across in the city. Martin had Odahviing drop him off in the area known as Hell's Kitchen. The Dragonborn quickly made his presence known by stopping any crimes in progress from drug deals to attempted rapes. Martin had refrained from killing anyone but that didn't mean he couldn't inflict serious pain on the criminal element of the city. Martin had left a trail of broken bones and battered bodies in his wake as he made his way through Hell's Kitchen.

And the police proved most helpful as the chief of police had put the word out that the Dragonborn was there to assist the New York Police Department. Of course, the police officers of Hell's Kitchen were a little hesitant to work with the Dovahkiin. They soon warmed up to the Nord/Imperial as he assisted them in their patrols and with a narcotic stakeout where Martin went into the building alone and came out with fifteen hogtied drug dealers, manufacturers and a powerful mob enforcer.

It was nearing midnight and Martin was just about to call Odahviing to take him back to River Valley when an emerald green light shone above him. Looking up, Martin saw one of the three Green Lanterns of Earth floating above him.

"Green Lantern, I presume?" Martin asked sarcastically.

"You've killed a bunch of people tonight, Conan!" Green Lantern said sternly "So you're coming with me!"

"Not tonight, thanks, I'd like to go home and get some rest" Martin replied nonchalantly.

"You can do that in a nice comfy cell in Belle Reve!" Hal Jordan growled as he created a giant green hand to grab Martin.

"So be it" Martin agreed as he summoned his Thu'um.

 **FUS RO DAH!**

Hal Jordan was flung high into the air, his ears ringing and his mind dazed from the force of the Dragon Shout. Quickly realigning himself, Hal zoomed back down to the rooftop saying

"So, that's how you wanna do this huh? Fine! I could do with a workout!"

Martin drew his twin ebony swords and twirled them with practised ease as the Green Lantern summoned a sword and shield and began to take wild swings at the Dovahkiin who easily sidestepped each wild swing before launching a strike of his own. Slamming his left elbow into the Green Lantern's nose, the armoured cap of Martin's armoured elbow broke Hal's nose easily.

"ARGH! FUCK!"

Green Lantern stumbled back clutching his nose as it dripped blood. Already the green power ring set to healing the damage and realigned the shape of his nose and staunched the bleeding.

"Lucky shot!" Hal spat as he summoned a minigun and began spraying out green bullets. Martin used his Thu'um.

 **FEIM ZII GRON!**

The green bullets passed through the Dragonborn's spectral body before Hal gave up and created a giant baseball bat to swing at the Dragonborn whose form had faded back to normal. Martin ducked under the swing of the giant green energy construct before dashing towards Green Lantern and delivered a kick to the emerald warrior's left knee.

CRACK!

"AARGH!"

Hal yelled out in pain as he felt his left knee take damage and almost break under the force of the Dragonborn's armour capped boot and he fell to the ground and he yelled

"Some help would be nice, guys!"

An arrow streaked through the air towards Martin's head. But thanks to Martin's lycanthropic senses, he heard the whistle of air passing as the arrow streaked towards the back of his head. Spinning around, Martin avoided the arrow which had exploded into a net but instead of landing and ensnaring Martin, it had ensnared Hal who roared his displeasure.

Then Martin heard the rapid footsteps of someone running towards him at high speed.

 **TIID KLO UUL!**

Time slowed to a crawl and Martin looked around to see who was running towards him and he then saw the Flash running at what would appear to be normal speed even with time slowed down to a sluggish crawl. But the reality was that Flash was running over three hundred miles per hour in real time.

Stepping to the side, Martin clotheslined the Flash as he tried to tackle him to the ground. Barry went belly up, spinning in the air for a moment before crashing into the ground groaning in pain. That pain was further reinforced when Martin drove his metal shod boot into Barry's stomach, driving the wind out of Barry, leaving him clutching his stomach in pain.

Martin then turned his attention to Green Arrow who had ziplined across the rooftops to land in front of him, aiming an arrow at him. Martin reacted by throwing a knife at the emerald archer's bow cutting the bowstring in half rendering the weapon useless. Oliver barely had time to register what had happened to his favoured weapon when a fist drove into his stomach and leaving him on the ground wheezing and gasping for breath.

"So now that we have introductions out of the way, might I ask what you three want of me?" Martin asked the three heroes.

"We're here to bring you in!" Hal Jordan spat as he used a buzz-saw construct to free himself from his restraints.

"On what charge?" Martin challenged.

"For killing a dozen people!" Hal replied.

"Those people were criminals who had taken hostage a dozen innocent people" Martin stated calmly.

"And those criminals were part of the Mutant gang problem. If you had read up on their methods, then you would know that even if the ransom was delivered or not, they would've killed the hostages either way" he explained.

"So, I did what I felt had to, to ensure the safety of the hostages" Martin then said.

"That isn't how we do things!" Barry snapped as he managed to regain his breath and stood up.

"And pray tell just how things are done in this realm?" Martin asked "Because from what I've seen of this world's criminals and your methods, you simply give them a slap on the wrist, send them to jail where upon they escape and continue as though nothing happened" he stated.

"In my mind, that's a rather foolish way of how things work here in this realm" Martin then said "So I have taken it upon myself to be the equaliser in this regard" he added.

"We can't let you do that!" Oliver growled.

"I wasn't asking for permission now, was I?" Martin said to the emerald archer "You all seem to think I'm some kind of bloodthirsty monster who's out to kill everything" he observed.

"But the reality is that I am someone who knows the value of life better than anyone of you in your little clubhouse" Martin said "I've killed for money, I've killed for duty, I've killed for honour, I've killed for justice and I've killed for revenge" he then added.

"Whereas you people… from what I can tell none of you have ever spilled blood before" Martin remarked "You all naively preach about the morals of killing without knowing what it's actually like to kill someone" he said and he then started chuckling.

"It's almost hilarious how you and your friends preach about truth, justice and the American way" the Dragonborn chuckled mirthlessly. The Nord/Imperial's mirthless laughter unnerved the three heroes before him.

"And then I realised that it's actually rather pathetic that you all preach about something you don't know anything about!" Martin then spat "Which is why I am doing what I can to truly stop criminals in this world!"

"Nice speech" Hal muttered "But who do you get to decide who lives and who dies?" he demanded "What happens when you become one of the criminals you slaughter?"

"If that day ever comes, then you may bring me in to justice" Martin replied "And I sincerely hope that you'd give me the death sentence because I'd just break out of any prison you'd put me in" he said with a dark chuckle "But as I just pointed out, you're all too naïve to do what needs to be done" he added.

"You still killed all those people!" Flash stated "We have to bring you in!" he said.

"In case you've forgotten, the chief of police of this city has said to your not-so-scary friend Batman that I have the protection of the city's police department" Martin retorted "If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you take it up with him" he said calmly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home and get some sleep. It's been a long night" Martin then said as he called for Odahviing and the mighty dragon flew lazily past. Martin latched onto the dragon's horns and swung himself up to sit on Odahviing's back.

As the Dragonborn and dragon flew away, Barry looked at Hal and Oliver and asked them "What now?"

"Not much we can do" Oliver said in defeat "The guy brought up some good points" he added sullenly.

"Don't tell me you're actually gonna let this go?" Hal asked despairingly.

"The guy could've easily killed us, Hal!" Oliver rebuked "So for him to spare us tells me that he isn't someone to mess with and that we should leave him alone" he explained "Plus that dragon of his would be a bigger problem."

"Then what do we tell Bats?" Barry asked.

"We tell him that we failed" Oliver answered "Right now I'd just like to go home and get some sleep" he muttered as he rubbed his stomach and winced as he felt the large bruise from the Dragonborn's fist had made itself known.

…

 _Martin's home, River Valley._

Martin leapt off Odahviing's back and landed into a forward roll before standing upright and quietly entered his house while Odahviing flew off to who knows where. Entering his home, Martin didn't bother to turn on the lights as he could see perfectly fine thanks to his wolfish senses. Opening the fridge, Martin pulled out a bottle of beer, uncapped the bottle and took a long guzzle of the alcohol.

After taking the first guzzle, Martin swallowed the beer and rested the bottle on the kitchen bench. Taking off the Jagged Crown and cradling it in his left arm, Martin stalked off towards the basement and placed his armour and weapons in the special cupboard before locking it securely. Martin was now just in some plain cotton shorts and he took a brief sniff of his armpits.

"I need a bath" the lycan muttered before heading upstairs to the ground floor and going up the stairs to the first floor and entered the bathroom. After having a long soak in the hot water, Martin then took a moment to relieve himself on the toilet before washing up and heading back to the kitchen to retrieve his bottle of beer and drained the last half in one swallow before heading to bed.

The next morning, Martin woke up calmly and stretched his arms, letting the kinks in his muscles work themselves out before climbing out of bed and fully stretched his body.

Heading down towards the kitchen and preparing himself breakfast, Martin turned on the TV to see the local news station which was detailing his exploits from last night.

" _This is Cat Grant with today's news headlines. Last night members of the Mutant gang took over a dozen innocent people hostage for ransom. Police negotiators as well as SWAT teams were on standby until the chief of police ordered them to pull back to allow a third party to negotiate with the Mutants."_

" _What happened afterwards was the introduction of a new hero! Sightings indicate the new hero has a different MO compared to those in the Justice League. The major difference being that this new hero has no qualms about using lethal force or killing his enemies to get the job done!"_

" _Representatives of the Justice League have issued a statement that this new hero is not a member of the Justice League or affiliated with them in any way. Furthermore, representatives of the League have stated that the Justice League wishes to bring the new hero in for questioning and if possible incarcerate him for the act of killing the gang members."_

" _But the Chief of New York's Finest is said to have given the new hero the trust and help of the New York Police Department across the city and even sanctioned the new hero to use lethal force!"_

" _But what does this say? Is this new breed of hero the start of a new era? Has the Justice League's time and message of 'truth, justice and the American way' come to end? We'll never know for sure, stay tuned for updates!"_

Martin snorted as he turned off the TV and resumed eating his breakfast. It made no sense that the Justice League wanted to bring him in and incarcerate him for doing something that had saved innocent lives. They were as Martin said to Green Lantern, Green Arrow and the Flash last night; naïve.

After breaking his fast and washing the dishes, Martin dressed himself and exited the house, locking it securely behind him and he breathed in the crisp air of the River Valley. Some of the neighbours shouted out greetings which Martin returned with a wave before heading for the local bus-stop which would take him to New York. Paying the driver and taking his ticket, Martin sat by himself. Many gave the immense Nord/Imperial a wide berth as they boarded the bus. Soon the bus drove into the city, making some stops along the way to drop off or pick up passengers.

After a while, the bus made its final stop in New York Central Station. Exiting the bus, Martin headed into the city to resume his exploring from yesterday. People passed by Martin keeping a wide berth of him given his impressive size and muscle mass. Some women looked at Martin appreciatively as did some men but others looked intimidated by the giant of a man.

Martin ignored the reactions of the people around him as he entered the CBD district of New York and it was here he came across something known in this realm as a mall. Shops in Skyrim seemed paltry compared to what was here as shops lined the interior of the building. Wandering the mall, Martin took in the sights of the stores, browsing the wares on display. A slight tingle crawled up the back of the Nord/Imperial's neck and he got the feeling he was being watched. It was either the security cameras of the place or someone was watching him intently and perhaps even following him. Martin had a good idea it was one of the Justice League watching & following his movements as he was still an anomaly to them as they were an anomaly to him.

Entering the food court, Martin saw the various restaurants that sold a variety of food. Sniffing the air, Martin's nose wrinkled as the smell of frying oil hit his senses. Shaking his head, Martin headed away from the food court towards the other end of the shopping mall. This section of the mall was a little upper class than the rest of the mall and there were restaurants that were little better than the ones in the food court.

Entering one of the restaurants, Martin was shown to a table by a waiter and handed a menu. Looking over the choices of meals, Martin opted for a steak done rare with a side of greens and some water to go with it.

After a few minutes, the meal was placed in front of the Dovahkiin and he began to eat. Eating quickly, Martin finished the meal within minutes and paid for the meal in cash. This surprised the maitre'd who took the cash and handed the receipt to Martin who took the receipt and left the restaurant. Whomever was following Martin had been in the restaurant as well though he had yet to see who it was but even then, he wasn't sure he'd be able to recognise them. Exiting the restaurant, Martin walked further down the mall until he came across an interesting sight.

There was a crowd of mostly young women along with photographers and news reporters gathered in front of a store. The sign above the store read _Victoria's Secret_ but of course, Martin had no idea what significance that meant but if he glimpsed inside, he could see all manner of women's apparel and under garments.

Stopping a moment to observe the crowd, Martin watched as three statuesque women wearing designer label clothing, stepped out from the store to the cheering of the crowd and the camera flashes. Snorting softly, Martin prepared to leave when a sudden ringing cracking sound of gunshots broke the air. Whipping around to see a group of Mutant gang members armed with machine guns running into the crowd, firing randomly causing the crowd to scatter and panic.

Martin quickly ducked into a hallway and used a summoning spell to summon his weapons and armour on his person. Within seconds, purple flames enveloped the Nord/Imperial and he was then clad in his armour with his weapons in their proper sheathes and holsters. Dashing out of the hallway and ducking behind a large pot plant, Martin then observed the Mutant gang members who had taken the three women as hostages.

"Listen up! If we don't get a ransom of thirty million dollars within one hour, we'll flush these skanks!" one of the gang members shouted "And if we see any cops, then we'll start killing every spud here!" he warned.

' _Stealth is my only advantage right now'_ Martin thought to himself as he went over a rough plan in his head of how to rescue the hostages and take out the gang member _'Have to be careful, it's broad daylight. They'll see me coming a mile away!'_

Martin quietly used his Thu'um.

 **ZUL MEY GUT!**

" _Hey slug breath!"_

This caught the attention of one Mutant and he wandered towards where Martin was. Martin slowly crept around until he was behind the gang member and looped his elbow around the man's neck and placed him in a chokehold. Placing one gauntleted hand over the gang banger's mouth to cut off air supply, Martin waited until the Mutant stopped struggling and fell unconscious. Dragging the man out of sight of his comrades, Martin quietly went to work as he rendered gang members' unconscious.

The remaining gang members who had taken the three hostages started to get very nervous "Oh man… you said this'd be easy!" one of the Mutants complained.

"Shut up and live dangerously!" one snapped "The spud can't get us if we use these sluts as shields!" he boasted arrogantly. One of the hostages whimpered in fear.

"Aw, don't worry girlie" one of the hostage takers leered "Maybe once this is over, I can show what a real man can do, hehehe!" he sniggered.

Martin used an invisibility spell to sneak into the store undetected and snuck around behind the three hostage takers before cancelling the spell. The Dovahkiin then coughed to get their attention.

The three Mutant gang members spun around and gasped in shock at seeing the armoured clad form of the Dragonborn standing right behind them and they quickly raised their guns to fire. But the Nord/Imperial was quicker and in a flurry of dark metal, Martin's gauntleted fists struck each gang member in the head, rendering them insensate.

Martin then looked to the three hostages "Are you three alright?" he asked them gently. The three women looked up and were a little stunned at the sight of the Dovahkiin in his armour.

"Are you three alright?" the Nord/Imperial asked them again.

One of the three women, a beautiful blonde with blue eyes and angular features managed to stammer "Y-yes, we're fine!" she managed to say. Martin helped the three women up, giving them a brief nod before preparing to leave the store.

"Hey! Doesn't the hero get to kiss the girl?" one of the women asked.

"I'm no hero" Martin replied stoically as he left the store but one of the three women grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss. Martin was a little stunned so he just stood stock still as the woman kissed him full on the lips before she pulled away. Martin gave the woman an odd look before leaving the store.

"That's it? A kiss and you don't even react?" the woman called after him. Martin just shrugged his shoulders before exiting the store. Unbeknownst to the Dovahkiin, a camera crew caught the kiss on tape.

Just as Martin left the store he was swarmed with news reporters and photographers shouting questions and flashing cameras in his sensitive eyes.

"Excuse me, sir! Cat Grant of Action News! How does it feel to rescue three recognised models?" a blonde-haired reporter asked in a demanding way. Martin just started at the reporter before pushing his way through the throng of reporters, all of them shouting hundreds of questions such as who he was, where he came from and other such things that mattered little to the Dovahkiin. Getting annoyed with the reporters and their annoying questions he turned to face them and used his Voice on them.

 **FUS RO!**

The underpowered dragon shout made the crowd of reporters and cameramen stagger and fall backwards but it was enough to get Martin's point across and he then used an invisibility spell to disappear. Quietly sneaking away from the area, Martin used the stairs to go up to the roof where he called Odahviing to retrieve him. Odahviing answered the call and floated lazily past for Martin to jump up and latch onto a horn before swinging himself to sit on Odahviing's back and the ruby red dragon then flew off in the direction of the River Valley.

…

 _Mount Justice…_

The newly formed covert-ops team consisting of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian. Or Dick Grayson, Wally West, Kaldurahm, Superboy was yet to be given a name and M'gann M'orzz were all sitting in the living area of their new home base watching the news headlines that had just come up.

' _This is Cat Grant with the latest updates!"_ the excitable news reporter said on the television _"A new sighting of New York's newest hero just in with the man in question rescuing Victoria's Secret Angels Behati Prinsloo, Elsa Hosk and Lily Aldridge from another attempted hostage situation made by the Mutant gang!"_

" _The new hero who has yet to be identified disabled the Mutant gang members and rescued the hostages and was rewarded with a steamy kiss by Elsa!"_ And video footage of the model kissing the new hero was shown on screen.

"Lucky bastard!" Wally mumbled under his breath.

" _Attempts to question the new hero were brushed aside when the man demonstrated his power by… 'shouting' reporters back. We then directed questions to the Chief of Police who had this to say…"_

Video footage of the grizzled chief of police was then shown _"Look, far as I'm concerned the new guy can get things done unlike those pansy bleeding hearts in the Justice League and if he doesn't want to talk to reporters, that's up to him!"_

"Pansy bleeding hearts? What gives that douche the right to call us that?!" Wally complained and was quickly shushed by Kaldurahm.

" _Questions directed to the models who said they were grateful that they were rescued by the new hero and wished to repay him for the kindness of rescuing them"_ Cat Grant then said _"We then received a video message from the Leader of the Mutants…"_

A video recording of some giant man covered in shadows with the reflective pink-red glass of his sunglasses glowing in the dark.

The shadow covered man then spoke in a dark savage animalistic voice _**"This hero has done us an injustice! The Mutants are a power to be respected! Don't call us a gang! We are the LAW! And this new hero and the Justice League shall be shown that those who mess with the Mutants shall be torn asunder by myself personally and I will feast on their bones!"**_

" _Witnesses to Mutant crimes have aired their fears that the Mutant gang will soon overrun the city but with the arrival of the new hero and his methods, people have said that they feel some hope that the City that Never Sleeps has a new guardian to watch over them."_

" _Representatives of the Justice League have stated that they are monitoring the Mutants and will step in when they have to but have once again stated that the new hero is not an associate of theirs and have expressed their desire to bring him to justice!"_

" _This is Cat Grant of Action News and we'll have more updates throughout the day!"_

Robin turned off the TV and spoke "Looks like the new guy is already making waves" he stated the obvious.

"Yeah. I'd heard that last night, the new guy killed a dozen Mutant gang bangers then took on Flash, Green Arrow and Green Lantern AND KICKED THEIR ASSES!" Wally said emphatically.

"So, what do we do?" M'gann asked nervously "Because if this new guy could defeat three members of the Justice League, who's to say he can't beat the entire Justice League?" she reasoned.

"Batman has been making counter measures since the new guy showed up" Robin replied "And with the fact he beat three seasoned members of the League, one of whom can do anything with the most powerful weapon in the universe might I add, Batman's been trying to find the guy's weaknesses if he has any!" he explained.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Superboy asked.

"We have not been given actual missions yet" Kaldurahm stated "The fact we faced Mister Twister two days ago, shows us that we still need to learn to work as a team" he said.

"Doesn't mean we can't do a little recon on the new guy" Robin smirked with a conspiratorial look behind his sunglasses.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Wally asked cheekily.

"Exactly that!"

"But what happens if we're caught?" M'gann asked in fear.

"Eh, we'll just tell the League that we're doing a little scouting. That's all" Wally grinned in response.

"Let's just investigate quietly into the new hero" Kaldurahm ordered "If this new hero is a threat, we let the League handle him" he said.

"Good idea" Wally agreed quickly.

The Team then left the living room to their own rooms to reflect on their plans to investigate the new hero of New York City.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonborn Justice

…

 _Chapter 4_

…

Martin and Odahviing flew above the Manhattan skyline.

"This world is fascinating, Dovahkiin" Odahviing said to Martin who nodded in agreement before replying.

"It seems there is much more going on here then back in Nirn" the Dragonborn stated. Odahviing rumbled in agreement as he soared in a lazy circle.

"But as fascinating as this world is, they have some annoying traits" Martin then said.

"How so?"

"Well for one thing, these… reporters asked many annoying questions of me" Martin replied "And then there are this world's so-called heroes, the Justice League" he added.

"Indeed, they seem to be idealistic in their views" Odahviing observed.

"I would call it naivete rather than idealism" Martin snorted "For one thing, they don't kill their opponents. They just give them a slap on the wrist and send them to prison" he said.

"Is that not what people did back in Tamriel?" Odahviing inquired.

"Well in Tamriel, if you kept on committing crimes, you'd be executed" Martin explained "Whereas here, some of the worst criminals get off lightly!" he said with disgust and scorn.

"Yes, if a mortal is truly evil then he should be put to death so that he will do no more harm" Odahviing rumbled.

"Yes, but unfortunately the heroes of this world think otherwise" Martin countered.

"Then we are to take up the role to exact true justice?" Odahviing asked and Martin grunted in confirmation before saying "Aye, we'll be there to exact true justice when the so-called Justice League is too soft to do what's necessary."

Then an explosion rang out into the air and Martin's attention was diverted to a building "Trouble?" the Dovahkiin asked.

"You call it trouble, I call it sport!" Odahviing replied before speeding off towards the building. Upon reaching the building, the pair saw a firefight between the police and some men wearing dark grey military fatigues.

"Let's give them a show, Odahviing" Martin said to the mighty dragon who swooped down to land between the police and the terrorists. Giving a sky shattering roar, the sight of the giant ruby red winged lizard sent the terrorists fleeing into the building.

Sliding off Odahviing's back, Martin then approached the police and asked "What's the situation?"

"Well, Mr Dragon-rider sir, we have Kasnian terrorists holding about thirty hostages including the Kasnian ambassador" the officer in charge replied quickly having been informed the night before by the Chief of Police that the new hero was here to help.

"Why would these Kasnian terrorists hold hostage their own ambassador?" Martin then asked.

"Well the terrorists represent the Kasnian Freedom Movement who want to bring down the monarchy of Kasnia" the officer explained "They're basically Cold War Communist extremists" he added.

"What do you plan to do?" Martin asked.

"We have SWAT teams ready to storm the place to bring the terrorists down and now that you're here, we're hoping you can help out" the officer answered.

"And I will" Martin stated and he walked over to the SWAT team that was on stand-by.

"Are you the one in charge of this team?" Martin asked a member who nodded in reply "Yes sir!" she said "You're going to be helping us?"

Martin gave a nod and drew his sword "Let me know when your team is ready" he said to the officer who turned to her team and spoke in a loud voice.

"Alright boys and girls, we're going in!" she announced and with Martin leading the SWAT team then entered the building through a side door. Kicking the door in, Martin led the team into the building and almost immediately they ran into some of the Kasnian terrorists. Martin's sword swung and lopped the terrorist's head from his shoulders; a gush and spray of blood spurted out from the stump of the man's neck as his head fell to the floor and his body followed it.

"Keep moving!" Martin barked at the SWAT team who followed the Dovahkiin's lead and began fighting their way through the building until they reached the main embassy hall where the Kasnian terrorists were holding the Kasnian ambassador hostage.

Martin kicked open the door and the SWAT team filed in and raised their weapons on the terrorists who raised their weapons as well and the lead terrorist held his pistol to the ambassador's head.

"Stop! One wrong move and I kill this Imperialistic dog!" the leader shouted warningly.

"Why are you doing this?" Martin asked the leader who looked at him in confusion before answering.

"What do you mean why!? The monarchy of Kasnia has tread roughshod all over its people! And the money grubbing capitalist pigdogs of America support the monarchy!" the man snarled "It is the people's time to throw off the shackles of oppression and claim Kasnia in the name of the people, for the people!" he shouted fanatically.

"Just surrender, it doesn't have to go this way" Martin warned.

"Fuck you, American pigdog!" the leader spat "Killing this Imperialist lapdog will send a message to Gustav and you Americans!" he growled as he prepared to squeeze the trigger of his pistol.

Martin reacted quickly by firing an ice spike into the leader's hands, impaling it and causing the man to scream and drop the gun in surprise and pain from both his hand being impaled and the intense cold.

The other terrorists were shocked and began firing their guns at the Dragonborn and SWAT team. The ebony plate armour Martin wore protected him from the bullets but the SWAT team members had to duck behind cover to avoid the ricochet and gunfire.

 **FUS RO DAH!**

Most of the terrorists were sent flying by the power of Martin's shout and collided with the walls of the room. Many of the terrorists were unconscious but two terrorists were still conscious and they pulled out some vials filled with purple liquid.

"They've got poison!" Martin shouted as he prepared to stop them from drinking the contents of the vials but too late, the pair downed the liquid.

And to Martin's surprise, it wasn't poison in the vials but a mutagen that was now causing the two terrorists to mutate into large stone skinned giants.

"Well that was unexpected" Martin muttered to himself as the two stone skinned monsters roared their anger and charged towards the object of their anger.

The front doors of the building exploded outward as Martin grappled with the two stone skinned beasts who were trying to bite and tear at him. Grabbing one monster in a headlock, Martin used all his strength to throw it into its brother knocking them back. Readying his sword, Martin used his Thu'um

 **SUH GRAH DUN!**

A small tempest of air encircled the blade of Martin's sword and he charged towards the monsters who were getting back and the Nord/Imperial began slashing for all he was worth into the thick hides of the monsters.

The monsters roared in pain together as the phenomenally sharp dragon-steel blade of Martin's weapon cut into their thick stony hides and black blood oozed out of the wounds. The first monster knocked Martin back, causing him to skid on his ebony plated boots and the monster charged towards him with a roar. Then a ruby red mass leapt onto the stone skinned creature and lifted it up in powerful jaws and shook it side to side like how a dog would shake a toy in its mouth.

"Thanks!" Martin said gratefully to Odahviing who rumbled in response before continuing to savage the monster in his jaws. The remaining monster roared and barrelled towards Martin who was ready for its charge and slashed as the monster swung its barrel sized fist at him.

Both combatants moved past each other and stopped for a moment, then Martin stood and sheathed his sword whilst the monster fell to the ground bleeding black slime and ichor, its front slashed open from hip to shoulder.

"Is that all of them?" Martin then asked as the SWAT team exited the building with the remaining terrorists and their leader handcuffed.

Odahviing had finished with his opponent and dropped the monster from his mouth. The mutant was mostly mangled and bleeding with broken crushed bones sticking out of its flesh.

"Is this all they bring?" Odahviing asked "I bore of these pathetic weaklings!" he announced.

The SWAT team leader gaped in shock "Your dragon can talk?!" she shouted out her question.

Odahviing's blue eyes swivelled towards the woman and he spoke "Of course I can talk, joor! You think me a mindless sivaas? A mindless beast?" he accused.

"No, Mr dragon sir!" the SWAT officer squeaked in fright cowering like a mewling kitten.

"See that you don't forget!" Odahviing warned.

"Drem, Odahviing" Martin said to the legendary dragon "She meant no offence."

"That does not mean she did not cause offence."

Martin shrugged indifferently and he sighed in annoyance when the news vans and reporters began swarming the area. Luckily the chief of police showed as well and he reached Martin first.

"Thanks again for your help, Mr Dragon-knight" the grizzled veteran said to Martin gratefully "If you want, you can leave. You don't have to deal with reporters" he offered.

"No, it's best to give them something otherwise they'll just make up some absurd story" Martin replied.

"Alright, I'll handle most of the talking though" the chief of police said before turning to the reporters, all of whom were shouting questions and cameras flashed as pictures were taken of Martin.

"Alright, simmer down! One at a time!" the chief of police ordered the reporters.

"Excuse me! Cat Grant of Action news!" the familiar Cat Grant shouted and Martin looked at the reporter "Who are you?" the blonde woman asked in an almost demanding way.

"Martin Stormcrown of Skyrim" came Martin's response.

"Skyrim?"

"Yes."

"And where is Skyrim?" came Cat's next question.

"It is the northernmost province of the Cyrodilic empire" Martin replied "I'm from another dimension" he said for clarification.

"Excuse me, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet" the celebrated reporter of the Daily Planet spoke up "What is your hero name?" she asked.

"Most call me Dragonborn" was Martin's reply.

"Are you part of the Justice League?" was Lois's next question.

Martin gave a short booming laugh before saying "Please, I'm not with those naïve do-gooders!" he said scornfully.

"You don't like the Justice League?"

"I find them to be soft and naïve on many things" Martin stated "But they do some good work" he added thoughtfully.

"How long have you been in this world?" another reporter asked.

"Not long if you want to know" Martin replied calmly.

"Why do you kill your opponents?" a reporter asked.

"That's enough!" the chief of police stepped in "Like I said last night, I've sanctioned the Dragonborn to use lethal force on the criminal element!" he declared "If there are no further valid questions, this interview is over!" he said loudly.

Martin prepared to mount Odahviing when Lois stopped him "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later" Martin replied.

"You want to do an interview with me?" the brunette reporter asked in apprehension and excitement.

"If you want" was Martin's reply.

"Where should I meet you?" Lois asked.

"I'll find you" was Martin's response before he climbed onto Odahviing's back and the mighty dragon flapped his massive wings and flew off. Lois immediately headed to her hotel to begin writing her next piece for the Daily Planet.

…

 _Later that night…_

Lois was dozing on her bed when a loud tapping on glass roused her from her nap. Waking up blearily, Lois looked to see the Dragonborn standing on her balcony. The sight jolted Lois awake and she almost fell of the bed in shock at the sight of the giant of a man standing on her balcony.

"What are you doing here?!" the reporter hissed as she stumbled over to the balcony door to let the Dragonborn inside.

"I came to do an interview with you" the man replied as he entered the room and had a cursory look over the suite. It was obvious Lois hadn't been in the city long but the room had a very lived in feel to it which was reasonable since a reporter would be moving around a lot so he/she would have to feel comfortable wherever they were staying.

Lois fidgeted a little as she stared at the black armoured behemoth looking over her room. She had been sent to New York by Perry to find some info on the new hero. She had already heard of the man's methods in dealing with criminals, namely dismembering them with his sword; Lois knew that none of the Justice League had ever killed their opponents, so why would this hero be willing to kill, even if those he killed were criminals?

"So, would you like a drink?" Lois asked weakly.

"Sure."

Putting in an order to room service for some beer, Lois then tried to make some small-talk with her guest.

"So how long have you been in New York?" her first question was.

"Only a few days" came the reply.

"And what do you think of the city?" was Lois's next question.

"Not sure. I'd have to give it a few more days before I can answer that fully" the Dragonborn answered.

Room service around with an ice bucket with some bottles of beer. Thanking the room attendant, Lois then offered her guest a beer. The Dragonborn looked at the offered beverage and asked "What's this for?"

"I just could use a drink right now."

The Dragonborn shrugged, took the bottle from Lois's hand and with his free hand, he pulled off his helmet to reveal his face. Lois noted with a pleasant buzz that the Dragonborn was quite handsome in a rugged capable battle-scarred sort of way. He had slightly long blonde hair with a braid running down one side and his eyes held a gleam of fierceness and intelligence.

"So, what's your name? Where do you come from?" Lois asked her first two questions to begin the interview.

The Dragonborn answered those questions readily enough and as the interview progressed, he relaxed a little and Lois began to relax as well around the giant of a man. Lois couldn't help but note that the Dragonborn was looking at her with something akin to fascination mixed with something else she couldn't yet identify.

After their third bottle of beer, the Dragonborn asked Lois a question. "Can you tell me something Ms Lane?" he asked politely apparently much sober than Lois was.

"Umm… sure? What's your question?" Lois asked feeling a little buzzed from two beers and working on her third one.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Lois almost did a spit take and she looked at the Dragonborn incredulously before she managed to find her voice "What kind of question is that?!" she almost yelled.

"I'm just curious" Dragonborn replied innocently "A beautiful woman like you must have a lover or a partner" he stated.

Lois flushed a little and the Dragonborn "So you're not seeing anyone" he observed.

"N-no! I wouldn't say that!" Lois said hastily.

"Ah, office romance then" Dragonborn stated.

"Well… not exactly" Lois mumbled weakly.

"So, there is someone?" the Dragonborn asked in interest.

"Well, I don't really know what it is" Lois replied in frustration "I mean I'm one of the women who knows him. In fact I was the first woman he met" she said.

"Am I to assume you are talking about Superman?"

"Yeah, I got the first interview with him when he showed up" Lois replied feeling a little proud of that moment that she got to be the first to interview the Man of Steel.

"You and the Man of Steel huh?" Dragonborn remarked.

"Well, it isn't like I'm actually in a relationship with him" Lois admitted "I mean most of the time, he saves me or I interview him after he rescues a plane or a cat" she explained "There isn't a lot of courtship going on" she added.

"Hmmm… then there's the fact that there's Wonder Woman" Dragonborn said offhandedly.

"Wonder Woman? What the hell do you mean by that?!" Lois asked in a deadly voice her expression dark.

"I'm just assuming, that is all" Dragonborn replied "Wonder Woman is a beautiful woman to look at" he stated for the record "And they do spend a lot of time together" he added. Lois looked sullen at that suggestion and she began muttering loudly.

"Of course, that Amazon skank has her claws in him! Everybody loves that swimsuit wearing slut!" Lois began muttering a stream of expletives.

"You don't like Wonder Woman" the Dragonborn stated rather than observed.

"I just hate how nearly every man on Earth goes gaga for her" Lois replied sullenly "It's always 'Oh Wonder Woman's so hot!' Or 'She can use her lasso on me any day!' It's so hard to compare with her!" Lois whined.

"Well for what it's worth, Ms Lane, I think you're beautiful" Dragonborn said sincerely. Lois blushed a little before asking.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked in shock. Dragonborn nodded before replying with "Of course. Not many would put themselves in danger to get the truth out" he said "And you look very beautiful right now" he grinned showing longer than average canine teeth giving him a wolfish appearance.

Heat bloomed in Lois's belly and raced up her spine and her heart began pumping erratically as she heard the sincerity in the compliment. Was this guy flirting with her?

"Are you… flirting with me?" Lois asked.

"No. I'm being honest" Dragonborn replied genuinely.

"Well thank you for the honesty" Lois was feeling pleased that this guy found her attractive. Normally Lois had to deal with some assholes in her workplace hitting on her with lewd pickup lines and offers to go to some courtside basketball game or whatever they thought she might like. But this guy wasn't being lewd, at least not that she could see and he seemed to be honest in what he said.

"You're welcome" Dragonborn smiled his wolfish grin again. Lois couldn't help but feel a spike of fear and excitement pool in her belly and her clothing start feeling restrictive around her body.

"Are you sure you're not hitting on me? Or seducing me?" Lois then asked trying to get her head on straight.

"That depends if you want to be seduced, Ms Lane" the Dragonborn shrugged his massive shoulders "And from what I can tell, Superman doesn't pay you an iota of the attention you want and you're holding out for him hoping that he will start paying more serious attention to you" he stated.

"So, what are you saying?" Lois asked.

"Well, in my opinion, you need to do something that will make him pay attention to you instead of the Amazon" Dragonborn replied seriously "He obviously takes you for granted and it's that much harder to get his attention with the Amazon" he explained "So you need to do something that will make him see you as something more than a civilian to be rescued or as a reporter" he added.

"What do you suggest?" Lois asked feeling intrigued by what the Dragonborn was saying.

"Well, that's up to you" Dragonborn replied "But if I were you, I'd suggest finding someone to date or at least sleep with and Superman will then obviously hear about it in some way and realise what he's missing" he said as though it were that simple.

Lois thought about it and she realised that the Dragonborn was right. Superman obviously didn't see her as an object of affection or desire, not when there was the Amazon on hand so for Superman to take real notice of her, she had to do something that would get his attention instead of the usual 'damsel in distress' routine.

Lois looked at the Dragonborn for a moment before she decided what she would do. Without warning, Lois leapt onto the Dragonborn kissing him furiously. The Dragonborn was surprised but he quickly kissed her back hard, crushing her lips in his. Lois's hands tore at her clothes and she desperately grasped at the Dragonborn's armour, trying to find some straps or buckles to pull off the man's armour and see if he was as well-built and muscular beneath the onyx metal or just a skinny weed.

The Dragonborn quickly used a spell to banish his armour to reveal to Lois's pleasure and arousal that he was indeed well-built and muscular beneath the armour and with another thrill of pleasure, Lois saw that the man's manhood matched the size and muscle mass of the man.

Without another word, Lois pulled the Dragonborn onto the bed and the bed began to shake as the two occupants writhed doing the horizontal mambo.

 _The next morning…_

Lois yawned contentedly as she rested her head on the broad chest of her bedfellow, idly tracing patterns on his stomach with one hand while he was gently caressing her posterior and lower back.

"That was fun" Lois remarked drowsily feeling a pleasant ache in her lower region. The length and girth of the Dragonborn's manhood coupled with the strength and stamina as well as the skill of the man had really done a number on the reporter. Lois could almost barely move her legs and seriously doubted she would be able to walk straight for a few days but she enjoyed herself nonetheless.

"That was enjoyable" Dragonborn smiled before getting up from the bed despite the moan of protest from Lois and he began to put his armour back and within minutes, he was full armoured again.

"I trust this will ensure Superman takes real notice of you" the man grinned before putting on his horned helmet "Who knows? We might have to do this again to get his attention" he added.

"yeah, let's hope" Lois grinned as she stumbled out of bed and walked on wobbly legs.

"Here, let me help with that" the Dragonborn said and Lois was suddenly enveloped in a golden glow and within seconds, all feeling had returned to her legs.

"Useful trick" Lois grinned. Dragonborn nodded before heading to the balcony and stood for a moment before shouting three thunderous words and within seconds a ruby red dragon flew into view and the Dragonborn leapt off the balcony and landed smoothly on the dragon's back and flew off towards the horizon.

Lois smiled as she booted up her computer and began writing a new piece for the Daily Planet that everyone, everywhere would take notice, including the Man of Steel.

…

 _The Watchtower…_

 _ **My night with the Dragonborn.**_

The title was in bold black letters as Clark Kent/Superman read the article with a growing scowl on his face and a growing red glow in his eyes.

"Geez… I thought no-one would be brave enough to sleep with your girl" Oliver remarked quietly and Superman glared at him angrily, his hands gripping the conference table to the point it was beginning to bend under his strength.

"She goes into a bit of detail" Dinah Lance/Black Canary observed as she read the article "Says here the Dragonborn thinks that you and Diana are a couple and that you don't take any notice of Lois" she added with humour.

"Since when are Diana and I a couple?" Clark hissed softly.

"Well you do spend a lot of time with Diana" Barry said "And a lot of people think that you two are genuinely a couple" he added.

"Yeah I think I even saw some fanfics about you and Diana" Hal joked and Clark looked at the Green Lantern murderously.

"I do pay attention to Lois!" Clark said loudly.

"Obviously not enough for her to not sleep with other guys" Hal grinned "Although I do question her taste" he added with a wry look at the article "For one thing, I don't think the Dragonborn has that big a penis" he stated.

"Well…" Dinah began sheepishly and everyone looked at her in shock.

"It really is that big?" Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl asked in shock and awe.

"I'll say it is" Dinah admitted "But I'm perfectly happy with you, Oliver!" she said quickly to Green Arrow who looked a little miffed.

"I'm going to have a talk with Lois!" Clark said angrily as he stood out of his chair.

"Clark, that might not be wise" Bruce intoned "Lois is her own person, she's free to sleep with whomever she wants" he said.

"But she slept with _him!_ " Clark snarled referring to the Dragonborn "What do you expect me to do?!" he yelled.

"I expect you to be rational" Bruce replied coldly "You're letting your personal feelings get in the way" he said.

"I am not letting my feelings get in the way!" Clark growled tersely "And having emotions isn't a weakness like you think it is!" he spat.

"You're going on the inactive roster for a few days" Bruce ordered "Take some time off and come back when you feel like being rational" he advised.

"I am being rational!" Clark whined.

"Doing a bad job of it" Hal observed.

"Go to the Fortress and take some time for yourself" Dinah said to Clark gently. Clark threw his hands up in the air in disgust and stalked out of the room.

"Should we be worried?" Barry asked Bruce "I mean Clark is pretty fond of Lois, and for the Dragonborn to sleep with her, it could make Clark act rashly and go after the Dragonborn" he warned.

"Let's hope he doesn't" Bruce replied.

"Why? Worried?" Oliver asked mockingly.

"You know what the Dragonborn's capable of" Bruce retorted "He faced you, Barry and Hal all at once and defeated all three of you!" he said recounting the events of the night before "Imagine what might happen if Clark goes after him for this?" he asked.

"Yeah, that might go sideways" Oliver mumbled going a little pale at that sentence.

"First a Victoria's Secret model kissed him, and then he sleeps with Superman's girl" Hal muttered to himself "What's next? He marries the crown princess of Kasnia?"

"Regardless, we need to make sure Clark doesn't do anything reckless if and/or when he goes after the Dragonborn" Bruce stated "Dismissed."

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: well there it is everyone the fourth chapter of this story and I admit that I myself am a little surprised how this went, I can imagine how pissed off Superman would be that Martin just fucked his girl, I mean any guy would be pissed off if some other guy fucked his girl, I know I would be.**

 **But some of the things that were said do seem likely. I mean a lot of people would think that Superman and Wonder Woman are together in a romantic sense since they spend a lot of time with each other and Lois is just the sad girl who has a crush on the School quarterback who's with the head cheerleader/Miss Popular, this meaning Superman and Wonder Woman respectively.**

 **This could potentially mean that Superman goes after the Dragonborn for sleeping with Lois which could go badly for Superman or the Dragonborn or both parties involved. But This could mean that Superman starts paying real attention to Lois like how Martin said it might work, instead of the whole damsel in distress routine and the interviewing routine, this could go that Superman may reveal his identity to Lois because from what I remember of Young Justice, Superman wasn't with Lois and neither was he with Wonder Woman, so it could mean the start of Superman seriously dating Lois Lane.**

 **Anyways, I should leave this here and see what you all think. It could be for a few good laughs or some shock value that Martin's slept with Lois Lane.**

 **Also, I'm working on a rewrite of my Harry Potter/Elder Scrolls and I'm going for a multi-crossover with Fallout in the mix, say the Dragonborn and Harry fall through the Veil going after Voldemort and landing in the Fallout universe where they get the aid of the Lone Wanderer, the Courier or the Sole Survivor while Voldemort takes leadership of the Legion, the Enclave or the Institute. I've set up a poll on my profile showing a list of potential romance options for the Dragonborn and so far, Fleur Delacour and Tonks seem to be the more popular ones so have a vote when you get a chance if you want to see someone other than Fleur or Tonks take the lead spot.**

 **Also, I've recently published a Game of Thrones/Warhammer story titled Game of Thrones: Age of War, so feel free to read and leave a review telling me what you think of it as positive feedback does encourage me to update and write more.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave this here so leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like and I'll try to do better in the next chapter.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Angry lil' elf**


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonborn Justice

…

 _Chapter 5_

…

Martin and Odahviing flew above the Manhattan skyline. Martin was feeling a little pleased with himself; he had enjoyed fucking Lois Lane last night. He hadn't expected it to happen but he enjoyed it when it did. Lois was a little minx between the sheets as Martin went over what they did to each other last night. Grinning to himself Martin bade Odahviing to take him to Brooklyn where he could begin his workout by taking care of any thieves, gang bangers or would-be murderers/rapists that preyed on the residents of the city.

Odahviing dropped Martin off in Brooklyn atop of a building and Martin surveyed the streets below. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Looking in the back alleys, Martin noticed some suspicious looking individuals conversing. Smiling to himself, Martin dropped to the back alley below using the Become Ethereal Shout to land softly without a sound and hid behind a dumpster.

Eavesdropping on the group of men, Martin began to hear snippets of the conversation.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am sure about it!"

"But have you not heard of this new hero? The Dragonborn…"

"It will not matter. All who stand in the way of our holy work are infidels in the eyes of Allah!"

"But this new hero has no problem killing!"

"Our friends have lent me some extra firepower to deal with the Dragonborn, we need not worry."

Having heard enough, Martin stepped from behind the dumpster and coughed to get the men's attention. The men turned to see Martin standing there in front of them with a smile on his face.

"What have we here?" Martin jested as he drew his sword and rested the tip on the ground "Some would-be holy warriors… how exciting" he grinned evilly as he stalked towards the men, his sword kicking up sparks as the tip was dragged along the ground.

"Shit! I told you this was a bad idea!" one of the conspirators whispered to another.

"bah! Coward! He is but one man, we are many!" the leader, a dark-skinned man, said with bravado as he drew a machete from his coat and twirled in his hand. The man's friends reluctantly drew weapons of their own from knives to a pistol.

"Look we don't have to fight" Martin offered "Simply turn yourselves in and I won't have to beat the living snot out of you all" he suggested.

"Infidel dog! Ours is a holy mission!" the leader of the gang spat.

"have it your way then" Martin said before dashing forward and slashed with his sword severing one man's arm off at the elbow. The man screamed at the loss of a limb before a gauntleted fist smashed into his face rendering him unconscious. One gang member tried to stab at Martin's neck only to have his throat nearly crushed by a gauntleted fist and he fell to the ground wheezing and choking for air. Two gang members tried to encircle the Dragonborn only to have their weapons sliced in half and their ribs broken by heavy metal fists and boots. The leader of the gang attempted to slash at Martin with his machete but Martin easily turned aside the strikes with his own sword before slamming the hilt of his sword into the leader's face, breaking a few teeth before another smash from the sword hilt knocked the leader unconscious.

The last gang member aimed his pistol at Martin but his hands arms were shaking from fear. Martin saw how terrified the gang member was and he stalked towards the man. The man was sweating from fear and anxiety as the metal clad giant stepped towards him until he was standing over him and gently pried the gun from his grip. The man fell to his knees whimpering with tears in his eyes.

"Please! Don't kill me, I have a family!" the man pleaded.

"Tell me what I want to know about this little job you and your friends were planning and I'll let you live" Martin replied.

The man gladly told the Dovahkiin everything he knew of what was being planned. The jihadists had been planning to attack STAR Labs and make off with every piece of tech they could carry to pass onto their comrades in the Middle-East fighting the American Military stationed there. Martin kept to his word and knocked out the jihadist before tying him and his compatriots out in the street for the police to find.

"Better inform the police of the attack" Martin said to himself as he climbed up to the rooftops and began to sprint and leap across the rooftops towards the police station. Landing with a crash onto the ground in front of the building doors, Martin entered the Station causing police officers to stare at him in surprise.

Walking up to the front desk, Martin asked to see the Police Chief. The receptionist had been in awe of this god-like being walking into the building asking to see the Police Chief and quickly complied with the request.

Within half an hour, the Chief of Police arrived and spoke to the Dragonborn "So, what can I do for the Dragonborn?" the grizzled police veteran asked.

"I found some useful information of some would-be holy warriors planning to attack STAR Labs in an effort to steal all the tech they could carry to then pass onto their brothers in the Middle-East" Martin replied getting down to business "I thought it best to inform you then proceed to STAR Labs if the thieves haven't attacked it yet" he added.

"Holy warriors? You mean those godforsaken Islamic State terrorists?" the chief of police asked.

"That would be them, I think" Martin nodded.

"Damn! If those psychos get their hands on the tech at STAR Labs, who knows what they'll do with it!?" the chief swore.

"The leader mentioned that he had some extra firepower in case I came along to stop them" Martin mentioned "So I think I'd better come along in case your men can't handle it" he said.

"You got it" the police chief replied "Gotta say, the job's a helluva lot easier with someone like you on our side" he joked.

"I help where I can, no matter how menial the task is" Martin stated "But we'd best hurry" he then said.

"Of course, I'll get some SWAT teams ready and maybe we should call the Bomb Squad in as well."

"Whatever for?"

"Well these Islamic Sate terrorists like to commit Martyrdom by blowing themselves up and taking anyone they can with them to hell. And if they've got something like a dirty bomb with them, then the Bomb Squad should be on the scene to disable it" the police chief explained.

Martin nodded in agreement "Good idea. I'll head to STAR Labs now" he said as he turned to leave the Station.

Exiting the station, Martin called for Odahviing and had the mighty dragon fly him to STAR Labs. Getting within a few blocks of STAR Labs, Martin dropped off and quietly snuck his way to the area, sticking to the rooves and back alleys.

Observing from the shadows, Martin look for suspicious activity and anyone acting out of the ordinary. Soon Martin spotted a non-descript van pull up out of a side street and exiting the van was a man wearing green camo pants with a black jacket and his head covered by a black beanie. The man seemed nervous and kept looking around furtively and appeared to be fiddling with something in his jacket. Martin narrowed his gaze; someone who was acting nervous and fidgety and had something in his jacket was obviously someone to watch out for. Waiting for the suspicious man to make a move, Martin hid in the shadows out of sight of the man.

Soon enough the man knocked on the door of the van and stepping out of the van were a group of man clad similarly and they pulled out some assault rifles and submachine guns and began to advance on the STAR Labs building. Civilians then noticed the men and began shouting in fear. This caused the armed men to panic and they began running towards the building and started firing their guns at random.

Martin sprinted from the alley drawing his sword with a hiss of metal and dashed towards the IS fighters who saw the Dragonborn running towards them. The IS militants then focussed their guns on the Dragonborn who used Whirlwind Sprint to get in close.

Martin slashed at the first thug's gun, destroying it before cutting the man's throat with a precise slash. Pirouetting to the side, Martin slammed a fist into a jihadist's nose breaking it into pieces and causing blood and gore to gush spray onto the ground. One IS fighter tried to swing his rifle into the Dragonborn's head, but Martin grabbed the barrel with one hand, wrenched it down to the ground before uppercutting the man in the jaw breaking it and a few teeth as well. Martin then swung his sword into another IS fighter, the dragon-steel blade slicing through the man's leg cleanly causing the man to fall but not before Martin beheaded him. A terrorist then tried to aim his submachine gun at the Dragonborn's head and fired a few shots but the bullets ricocheted off the metal of the Jagged Crown and Martin rewarded the man by cutting his arm off in one movement before stabbing him in the heart.

"Well, well, isn't this interesting?" a cold calculating British accented voice mused. Martin looked to see a man with blonde hair and Caucasian features walking nonchalantly onto the scene. The man had a smug expression on his face and the centre of his chest was glowing bright pulsing green.

"I'd heard of New York's newest hero and his less than gentle methods of dealing with criminals" the man remarked "I honestly thought it was just the media sensationalising things" he said.

"And who might you be?" Martin asked as he removed his sword from the chest of the last IS fighter and faced the newcomer.

"John Corben to my most intimate friends" the man grinned "But Metallo to anyone who can afford my services" he said with a sinister smile.

"A sword for hire" Martin surmised "So you're these extremists' insurance" he said instead of asked.

"Correct" Metallo smiled "I normally deal with the likes of Superman but these Allah loving morons paid me well to be their insurance while they tried to steal whatever they could from STAR Labs" he explained "But seeing as how you showed up and killed these IS rookies, I just hope you'll give me my money's worth" he said.

"Then let's get on with it!"

Metallo grinned before opening his jacket to reveal a glowing green rock in his chest and he thrust his chest forward and a beam of green energy burst from the man's chest and raced towards Martin who had the sense to move out of the way.

"My kryptonite heart might not kill you like Superman, but it'll hurt a lot!" Metallo yelled "Not to mention my cybernetics will allow me to crush the life from you!" he added.

Martin pursed his lips in annoyance before rushing towards the kryptonite powered cyborg. Metallo ran towards Martin as well, the skin of his right fist shredding to reveal a metal fist which then shifted into a very functional chainsaw. Martin's sword clashed against Metallo chainsaw and sparks flew as the Metallo teeth of the chainsaw strained to cut through the steel of Martin's sword. But Martin had forged his sword well and the chainsaw could not cut through the dragon-flame forged metal. Shifting tactics, Metallo raised his other fist which transformed into a large hammer and tried to smash the Dragonborn's head in. Martin easily sidestepped the strike before slashing at Metallo's eyes. With a screech of metal and a fly of sparks, Martin's sword cut a large gash across John Corben's eyes.

Metallo gave a yell of surprise and shock as he was momentarily blinded but it was all that Martin needed to begin a flurry of unopposed strikes on the cyborg. Splinters of metal flew off Metallo's cybernetic body as the dragon-steel of Martin's sword easily cut through the futuristic metal that had been manufactured by LexCorp.

Martin then swung his sword into Metallo's head, the blade burying deep into the cyborg's head. Martin pulled his sword free and booted the kryptonite powered mercenary into a nearby car, causing a deep dent in the car door.

Sheathing his sword, Martin took stock of the situation around him, the SWAT teams had just arrived on the scene and looked at the Dovahkiin in askance. Martin just shrugged at them when he was knocked to the ground by a metal fist.

"First lesson of winning, make sure your enemy stays dead!" Metallo gloated as his body had reformed.

"Duly noted" Martin said getting back up on his feet and drew his sword for battle again. Just as both combatants prepared to rush each other, a blast of red energy hit the ground in front of them. Looking up, Martin saw Superman floating in the sky.

"Superman, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Martin asked though he knew full-well that Superman had come seeking him out given that he slept with Lois just last night.

Superman glared at the Dragonborn before looking at Metallo "Mr Corben, I suggest you surrender yourself to the police" the Kryptonian advised the cyborg.

"We both know that won't happen, alien!" Metallo spat.

"I'm not here for you" Superman said to him sternly "I'm here for him!" he then said looking at Martin who smirked in response before saying.

"If this is about me sleeping with Lois Lane last night, then you should know that she initiated it" the Nord/Imperial said calmly with a smile.

"Wait… you slept with Lois Lane?" Metallo asked the Dragonborn dumbfounded "What was she like in bed?"

"She's a saucy little minx, that's for sure" Martin grinned to himself and his grin only got wider when Superman scowled angrily, his eyes threatening to burn with heat vision.

"Bloody hell! You fucked Superman's girl!" Metallo exclaimed in shock and awe mingled with envy "I don't know whether to envy you or pity you" he added.

"Well, judging by how angry Superman looks, you might wanna surrender yourself" Martin advised the cyborg who looked at the Kryptonian before quietly surrendering himself to the police.

Superman landed on the ground and walked up to the Dragonborn. Standing in front of the Dovahkiin, Superman breathed deeply before speaking "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Superman growled "Why did you sleep with Lois? Was it to get to me?" he demanded.

"Believe me, Man of Steel, if I wanted to get to you, I wouldn't sleep with your woman, I'd come after you directly!" Martin replied.

"Then why did you sleep with Lois?" Superman asked angrily.

"Well, truth be told it happened when I asked Lois if she was seeing anyone and she mentioned you and how you were both dancing around each other" Martin explained "And when I made the logical observation that you were with the Amazon it made Lois rather upset" he said.

"Wonder Woman and I are NOT together!" Superman declared loudly.

"That's not what most people think" Martin rebutted "And you do spend a lot of time with Wonder Woman whereas Lois is out in the cold" he said.

"And you seduced her!" Superman seethed.

"I did not seduce Lois" Martin said firmly "She was the one who initiated it after I suggested to her that she do something to get your attention on her instead of the Amazon" he clarified "So, really, I was the one that was used" he added with a grin.

"So, Superman, if you had paid Lois the attention she wanted, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now" Martin then said to the Man of Steel "And if you do indeed care for Lois that much, then you wouldn't hesitate in telling her your secret identity or that you love her" he added.

Superman blinked a few times looking dumbfounded before asking "Are you giving me advice?"

"Yes, I suppose I am" Martin smiled "Now if you'll excuse me, I must resume my patrol, I need to find these IS terrorists' hideout" he said as he called Odahviing to pick him up, leaving Superman to think over what the Dragonborn had said to him.

Clark stared after the Dragonborn and the dragon he was riding before flying away to do some very serious thinking on his relationship with Lois.

Odahviing conversed with Martin in the Dragon tongue as they flew above the city.

" **YOU HANDLED THE KYRPTONIAN VERY WELL"** the ruby dragon commented.

" **I SIMPLY GAVE HIM SOME MUCH NEEDED ADVICE"** the Dragonborn said modestly **"IT'S UP TO HIM WHETHER HE TAKES IT OR NOT."**

" **EVEN SO, IF THE MAN OF STEEL HAD ATTACKED YOU, I WOULD'VE MADE HIM REGRET IT!"**

" **WELL, IT MAY COME TO THAT AT SOME POINT"** Martin replied **"WE HAVEN'T MADE MANY FRIENDS SINCE WE CAME TO THIS REALM"** he added.

" **INDEED, THE PEOPLE OF THIS REALM SEEM WARY OF US."**

" **I SUPPOSE THEY HAVEN'T SEEN THE LIKES OF US BEFORE, SO IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE."**

Odahviing rumbled thoughtfully before speaking **"IS IT BETTER TO BE FEARED THAN LOVED?"**

" **I WOULDN'T WANT THE INNOCENT TO FEAR ME"** Martin said sombrely **"I WOULD ONLY WANT EVIL PEOPLE TO FEAR US"** he declared.

" **THEN WE MUST FIND A BALANCE BETWEEN FEAR AND LOVE"** Odahviing said philosophically and Martin nodded before asking him to take him to the area known as Queens.

Martin landed in an alleyway near a public house "Time to find some information!"

Entering the pub, Martin surveyed the patrons who all went quiet at the sight of the Dragonborn in their bar.

"Hey! No Renaissance fair goers!" one patron said loudly walking up to Martin who drew the blade of woe from his belt and placed the tip below the man's chin causing his eyes to widen with fear.

"I'm looking for some information on some religious extremists that tried to attack STAR Labs" Martin said quietly "And I'm prepared to spend all day in here to find some reliable information on where I can find them" he added.

"So… anyone wanna tell me where I can find these extremists' hideout?" the Dragonborn asked loudly.

"Anyone?" the bar patrons looked at each other nervously and at the Dragonborn's wicked looking knife in fear as if they could see and smell all the blood it spilled.

"Come now, don't be shy" Martin smiled engagingly "Surely one of you must know something about these extremists?" he enquired.

Some of the patrons looked at a weedy looking man in the corner. Martin grinned ferally and stalked over to the man "So you know something, do you?" he asked the weedy man.

"Aw geez, I pay for entire round of drinks and you guys rat me out?!" the man asked the bar patrons unhappily before looking at Martin who stared at him expectantly "Yeah, I know where these ragheads hide out and I'll tell" he said "But I want a little compensation!"

Martin chuckled darkly causing every patron and bar fly to cringe in fear "No. You're going to tell me what I want to know otherwise I'm going to break every bone in your body!"

"You ain't gonna do shit!" the weedy man said bravely but the look in his eyes showed that he was terrified of the Dragonborn's open threat. Quick as a flash, Martin grabbed the man's hand and gripped in a vice like grip, slowly crushing the bones in the man's hand. The man gasped in pain and he fell to his knees as he felt the bones in his hand being crushed to powder.

"You were saying?" Martin asked cheerfully as though he wasn't breaking every bone in the man's hand.

"Ahh! Okay! Okay! I'll tell! Just let go of my hand!"

Martin released the man's hand and the man began to talk "They're holed in the old warehouses along the Hudson river, it's where they train their recruits and store some of their weapons! That's everything I know!"

"Thank you" Martin replied politely before healing the man's hand with a healing spell and he turned to leave but not before saying to the man "And if you think of calling ahead to let those men know I'm coming, I will kill you I promise you that!" he warned "Same goes for everyone here" he added looking at the patrons.

Finally exiting the pub, Martin then called for Odahviing and flew to the warehouse district along the Hudson river.

Dropping off into the warehouse district, Martin then began his search for the IS terrorists. It did not take long to find the warehouses that held the IS base of operations as there were a few men armed with AK-47s wearing black balaclavas smoking cigarettes and drinking.

"Too easy" Martin muttered "Bandits back home are better organised than these men!"

Taking out the blade of woe from his belt, Martin stealthily made his way to the nearest of the guards and slit his throat quietly, dragging the body out of sight before dealing with the rest of the guard in quiet succession. Tying up the ones he hadn't killed Martin entered the warehouse to find all manner of firearms and evidence of IS activity in the city.

"Infidel! You dare step in our holy sanctuary?!" a loud voice demanded. Martin looked up to see a dark-skinned man wearing flowing robes flanked by two men wearing dark clothing and armed with guns.

"Then you shouldn't have tried to bring your war to this city!" Martin replied to the priest who seethed with anger before shouting "Kill this infidel dog in the name of Allah!" he ordered and coming into view were men armed with a variety of weapons.

"Well, time for a good old fashioned brawl!" martin grinned ferally as he sheathed the Blade of Woe and cracked his knuckles for a fight.

The fight was savage and brutal and many bones and teeth were broken as Martin enjoyed himself to the full as he pummelled the IS fighters to pulp with his gauntleted fists and boots. The IS fighters' weapons had little effect on the Dragonborn and his armour and their efforts to harm the Dragonborn were rewarded with bone crushing strikes and being rendered insensate for a good duration of the fight.

At last all the IS militants were rendered unconscious and the priest was all that was left.

"You infidel dog!" the priest snarled "I won't go to jail! I'd rather die!" he bellowed as he opened his robes and revealed a bomb strapped to his chest.

 **IZZ SLEN NUS!**

The Islamic priest was encased in solid ice "Not today" Martin said to the priest who seethed with impotent fury at being robbed of his chance to martyr himself for his god.

A quick call had the police swarming the area and the chief of police thanked Martin for his help "Foiling an attack on STAR Labs and taking down their operations in the city? You did the job that would've taken us months to do!" the police chief stated.

"It wasn't hard" Martin replied modestly "And I don't mean to upset you all and make your men look bad" he said apologetically.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Dragonborn" the chief of police said "I'm glad you were able to take out these punks. It'll be a while before they can build up again and it's all thanks to you."

Then a black van drove and exiting the van were a group of men dressed in black suits and black ties "Mr Dragonborn, if you could come with us please?" one of the men asked officiously producing a badge to show the police chief who was about to voice a protest.

"For what purpose?" Martin asked the man.

"I'm sorry. I'm not at liberty to say" the suit replied.

"in other words, you don't know" Martin stated.

"Sir, if you'll come with us, everything will be explained" the man said calmly.

"Very well" Martin replied as he got into the van looking up in the sky briefly and smiled. He knew Odahviing would follow to make sure nothing happened.

The black van drove into the city and a bag was placed over Martin's head. Not that it worried Martin who knew that Odahviing was following from a distance and would act if there was any harm done to him.

Finally the black van stopped and Martin was led out of the van into a room where the bag was taken off and Martin then saw a portly African-American woman sitting at a table in front of him.

"So you're the Dragonborn" the woman said in a calm imperious manner "You've caused quite a stir recently" she noted.

"And you are?" Martin asked the woman.

"My name is Amanda Waller" the woman answered "And I have a proposition for you" she offered "Take a seat, won't you?"

Martin sat in the chair and prepared to listen to Amanda's offer.

"With the rise of the metahuman today, there has been escalation on all fronts" Amanda began "It started with the Justice Society of American during the Second World war and its descendant the Justice League has arisen in recent times" she said.

"But with the coming of these metahumans, there has been a steady rise of conflict. With the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Flash showing up to foil bank robberies, criminals have decided to wear gaudy costumes and get powers of their own" Amanda then said "And the public seems to adore the Justice League for the most part" she added.

"So what is that you want?" Martin asked her.

"Since you and your pet flying fire-breathing lizard came to this world, you've presented a real threat to both the Justice League and the criminals they fight" Amanda said "And you don't seem to be on good terms with the Justice League" she added.

"I'm not a criminal" Martin interjected firmly.

"But you haven't joined the criminals either" Amanda pointed out "The point is that you've made a very big noise and I'm worried of the escalation that will come of this" she said.

"And you wish to remove me from the picture?" Martin asked her.

"far from it, Mr Dragonborn" Amanda smiled "You recently took out an entire operation of IS militants in New York that would've taken the police and federal police months to do" she said "If you can get those kind of results in a single day, then I wonder what you can get done in a whole year" she added.

"And you wish to hire me" Martin said rather than asked.

"You'd be well paid for your time and effort" Amanda replied "And we can grant you protection and immunity from prosecution should anyone decide to take you to court" she offered.

"Do I have a choice in this?" Martin asked.

"You do" Amanda replied "But I want to think on it for a moment. The next war will be fought with these metahumans and I want to be prepared for that war!" she said.

"Here, call me on this number and say the code-phrase 'There are no patriots' and give me your answer" Amanda said giving Martin a small card with a number written on it. Martin took it and stood from his chair preparing to leave.

"I'll think about it and I'll let you know" Martin said to Amanda as he left the building.

"Would you like a ride?" Amanda offered.

"No thanks. I've got one on the way."

"How? We were careful to not let anyone follow!" Amanda said.

A loud roar answered Amanda and a whoosh of air sounded past as the Dragonborn flew away on the back of a ruby red dragon.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

…

 **A/N: well, there it is everyone, the fifth chapter done and dusted. I know some of you were waiting for a fight between Superman and the Dragonborn in this chapter and I am sorry to disappoint you all but a reviewer actually pointed out that Superman usually tries to talk an opponent down before fighting them and I thought that while Superman might be angry that Martin slept with Lois, he'd still try to be reasonable about it, though not by much I'll admit and the Dragonborn has given Superman something to think about with his relationship with Lois.**

 **Also, Amanda Waller has made an appearance in the story. One thing I've noted in most Young Justice crossovers, they don't seem to feature Amanda Waller. Admittedly, the Wall only made one appearance in the cartoon as the Warden of Belle Reve prison and got booted out of the job in favour of Hugo Strange by the Light's manipulations, I thought she should feature more as the head of Checkmate, a black-ops government program designed to counter the Justice League should they go rogue. And with the rise of metahumans in the cartoon, the next war would be fought with metahumans as Amada Waller says and with the Justice League around, there'd only be escalation from the crime community, so it'd make sense for the government to be concerned over this escalation and would want to have any kind of firepower on their side.**

 **In other news, I'm currently working on an Elder Scrolls/Arrow 'verse story which also crosses over with Fallout, Mortal Kombat and Scooby Doo and I've set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of romantic options for the Dragonborn.**

 **Speaking of Scooby Doo, I was thinking that for my DC stories, I'd bring in the Scooby Doo characters like say for this story, Martin hears of a monster terrorising a town and goes to investigate and he runs into the Mystery Incorporated gang and helps them take down the monsters which to Martin's disappointment is just a guy in a costume. That's really what most of the monsters in Scooby Doo are, people dressed up in costumes scaring people away so they can commit their crimes in peace.**

 **Well, I'll leave this here and tell me what you liked or didn't like and I'll try to do better in the next chapter.**

 **Bye for now, but not forever,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonborn Justice

Chapter 6

…

 **A/N: hello everyone and welcome to the sixth chapter of Dragonborn Justice rewrite. Now lately I've received some reviews that turned into an argument between a guest reviewer and a user by the name of Valor-Derzod about the potential of the Dragonborn. Valor-Derzod stated that the Dragonborn wouldn't be able to beat the Justice League and said in another review that having more potential than what is seen makes you a disappointment (his words, not mine) whereas the anonymous guest reviewer argued that there was more to the Dragonborn than what is seen in the game.**

 **To prevent a flame war, I blocked Valor-Derzod meaning he won't see my story nor will he be able to leave a review. Please don't misunderstand me but I did this to prevent a flame war from happening as I just want everyone to enjoy the story for what it is rather than being nit-picky about it and arguing back and forth until it gets out of control. So, I did what I had to, to prevent a flame war from breaking out.**

 **And if anyone has any valid concerns over the Dragonborn and that of the Justice League characters, don't turn it into a petty pissing contest! We don't need that shit here, just enjoy the story for what it is.**

 **Okay, rant over, let's get this show on the road.**

…

Odahviing flew above the Manhattan skyline conversing with the Dovahkiin.

" **WHAT DID THE MORTALS WANT OF YOU?"** was the mighty dragon's question.

" **NOT MUCH REALLY"** Martin shrugged his shoulders **"THEY WANTED TO OFFER ME A JOB"** he said.

Odahviing rumbled before saying **"AND WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEIR OFFER?"**

" **I SAID THAT I WOULD THINK ABOUT IT"** Martin replied **"BUT THEY MADE SOME GOOD POINTS ABOUT HOW THE NEXT WAR WOULD BE FOUGHT WITH METAHUMANS."**

Odahviing rumbled in agreement. **"INDEED. FROM WHAT WE'VE SEEN OF THIS WORLD, THE NEXT WAR WILL BE FOUGHT WITH THESE METAHUMANS AND IT COULD BE A WAR OF GREAT CASUALTIES"** he said.

Martin nodded before replying **"AT THE VERY LEAST, I WILL CONSIDER THE OFFER"** he said.

" **WHERE TO NOW, DOVAHKIIN?"**

" **TAKE ME BACK HOME, I'D LIKE TO GET SOME REST."**

Odahviing then flew off towards the River Valley just on the outskirts of the area where Martin dropped down into a copse of trees and stealthily made his way to his house where he found a throng of reporters waiting outside the front of his house.

"Well, this is problematic" Martin muttered to himself as he used an invisibility spell to conceal himself and climbed over the back fence of his property and quietly entered his house and locked the door behind him. Placing his armour and weapons in the basement wardrobe, Martin dressed in some casual clothes and walked out the front door where upon the reporters all began shouting questions and cameras flashed incessantly.

Martin grinned at the reporters and camera men before speaking three words of the Thu'um.

 **FAAS RU MAAR!**

The effect was instant as the reporters and camera crews all screamed in terror and some even soiled themselves and fled the area in fear. Chuckling to himself, Martin went back inside the house and turned on the television to see the news reports.

" _This is Cat Grant of Action News with the latest updates! Earlier today New York's newest hero Martin Stormcrown the Dragonborn foiled an attempted robbery of STAR Labs by ISIS militants and later took down the entire ISIS network within New York city!"_

" _Many have applauded the Dragonborn's efforts in removing the threat of ISIS from the city. An anonymous source has told us that some government officials have debated if the Dragonborn should be hired to handle the threat of ISIS in the Middle-East and aid US troops."_

" _Others have aired their concerns that having the Dragonborn aid US troops against IS would only increase hostilities between the free world and ISIS, but many are in support of the Dragonborn aiding US troops."_

" _Those affiliated with ISIS have made promises to avenge their comrades by hunting the Dragonborn down and execute him for the injustice wrought on their brothers by the Dragonborn."_

" _This is Cat Grant of Action News, stay tuned for updates throughout the day!"_

Martin turned off the TV and sighed to himself "Well, I've made an enemy of a terrorist organisation" he said to himself "This'll be interesting" he grinned to himself.

Heaving himself off the couch, Martin wandered over to the kitchen and began to prepare himself some luncheon. Making a simple sandwich consisting of whole-wheat bread, butter, lettuce, mayonnaise and shaved ham, Martin took his sandwich and a bottle of beer with him outside to sit on the front porch and ate his sandwich and drank his beer in silence.

Given his newfound fame, Martin was receiving many looks of fear and awe from his neighbours which was understandable given the hero worship many gave the Justice League members. Some of the neighbours sent Martin looks of fear, others sent looks of reverent awe and some of those who were women sent Martin looks of pure lust. Martin ignored the stares and ate his sandwich and drank his beer in silence.

After having his lunch, Martin then began to do some housework as well as yard-work. Of course, for the yard-work Martin took his shirt off so it wouldn't get sweaty and revealed his honed battle-scarred chest to everyone within sight. Martin almost smirked in amusement when he heard the moans of longing and desire from some nearby women and some men sent him looks of pure envy.

Continuing his yard-work, Martin trimmed back the trees, grass and bushes before dumping all the cuttings into the green waste bin before heading back inside to take a shower. Having a shower to wash off all the sweat and grime his body, Martin then dressed in some clean clothing and began to do his laundry. Having no idea how to operate a washing machine, Martin opted to wash his dirty clothes by hand. It wasn't hard to wash his clothes by hand as he scrubbed at his clothes in a large tub of hot soapy water then rinsing them before hanging them out to dry.

It was soon mid-afternoon when Martin finished all the housework as he sat down to watch the news again.

" _This is Snapper Carr with the latest updates. Action News along with other news outlets visited Martin Stormcrown at his own home in the River Valley where upon he drove all reporters away by using some kind of spell that made many flee for their lives!"_

" _In other news, sightings of a mysterious creature at Luna Park on Coney Island has driven away many customers and tourists. The owner of the park has given a statement that if things continue the way they are going, he may be forced to sell the beloved amusement park."_

" _Eye witnesses have said that the creature looks to be something across a predatory fish and a man. Some have taken to calling the creature the Fish-Man. Authorities have cordoned off Luna Park so that an investigation may go under way to investigate the Fish-Man and see if it is a hoax or not."_

" _This is Snapper Carr of Actions News. We'll have updates throughout the afternoon."_

"Interesting" Martin mumbled to himself as he turned off the TV. A Fish-Man terrorising an amusement park driving away customers and tourists bore some interest to the Dovahkiin. If it was indeed a real monster, then the police would have a hard time fighting a monster.

"Time to offer my services" Martin announced to himself. Heading to the basement and putting on his armour and weapons once more, Martin left the River Valley for New York.

…

 _Luna Park, Coney Island._

Driving along the road in a green and blue van were a group of young twenty-something people and a Great Dane hound.

"Well gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands!" one of the group said, a tall blonde haired young man wearing blue trousers and shirt with a white pocketed vest over his shirt.

"It'll be so good to get a real live monster for my show!" a redhead with purple eyes and wearing purple clothing said excitedly.

"Daphne, most of the 'monsters' we've found were nothing more than people in costumes trying to scare people away from whatever crimes they were committing" a short brunette with thick square glasses stated primly.

"Oh, c'mon Velma, who knows? This Fish-Man might actually be a real monster!" Daphne the redhead replied "Remember the zombies and those werecats on Moon-Scar Island, the Witch, the aliens and the Phantom Virus?" she reminded.

"True, but I highly doubt this Fish-Man is a real monster" Velma the brunette admitted.

"Like, what I'm looking forward to is trying some of New York's finest pizzas and burgers!" a tall lanky man with sandy brown hair exclaimed and the Great Dane spoke as well, surprisingly.

"Me too!" it exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, regardless, we have to find out if this Fish-Man is a real monster first" Velma said to the lanky man and the dog "We can have pizza and burgers later, Shaggy" she suggested to the lanky man.

"So anyway, have any of you seen the news about New York's newest hero? The Dragonborn?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, like, the guy doesn't mind killing people!" Shaggy announced. "If there's someone like the Dragonborn in New York fighting crime, then, like, why would criminals come to New York at all?" he asked.

"Yeah and I heard that the Justice League are out to apprehend him" Daphne put in.

"Well, if the Dragonborn is New York's newest protector, he might be investigating the Fish-Man as well" the blonde man said.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of working with a known killer, Fred" Velma said nervously.

"I'm sure he isn't that bad, Velma" Fred said reassuringly.

"There it is everyone!" Daphne suddenly announced "Luna Park!"

In the dusk light, the amusement park looked slightly eerie with the way the golden light of the setting sun shining on the Smiling Face of the front entrance. Out the front of the entrance there was police tape blocking the way through.

Parking the van behind a wooden fence, the group exited the vehicle and Fred pulled out the portable video camera to capture everything on film.

Daphne took her place in front of Fred with a microphone in her hand and began her speech.

"Luna Park. Once a place where New Yorkers and tourists from all nations came to spend the summer holidays amusing themselves with the rides such as the Ferris Wheel, the roller coaster or the Haunted House ride. But is now the haunt of a mysterious creature that has driven away all the customers and regulars. The creature has been described as some kind of predatory fish crossed with a man and was dubbed the Fish-Man" Daphne said.

"But for what reason could this Fish-Man be terrorising a beloved amusement park for? Is it staking its territory? Or is there something more sinister afoot?" Daphne asked the camera "Follow us as we track down the mysterious Fish-Man and uncover it secrets!" she said.

The gang then followed Daphne into the amusement park. With it now being night-time, the park looked spookier than it already did and Shaggy and Scooby's teeth were chattering fear.

"Oh, man! Why do amusement parks have to be so spooky at night?" Shaggy complained.

"C'mon Shaggy! Maybe a Scooby-Snack will help?" Velma suggested offering a box of the confectionary. Shaggy and Scooby's eyes lit up at the sight of the cookie like treat and they eagerly dug their hands/paws into the box and began eating the snack-like cookies like there was no tomorrow.

"Feel better now?" Velma asked Shaggy and Scooby who both nodded with their mouths full.

"Alright, let's split up into teams" Fred declared "Velma, you go with Shaggy and Scooby and check out the haunted house while Daphne and I check out the roller coaster" he ordered.

"Split up?! Like, no way, man! All the times we split up the monsters ends up chasing me and Scooby!" Shaggy wailed.

"A-hem."

Shaggy and Scooby screamed in terror, their hair/fur standing on end. Standing behind the group was a man clad in dark plate-mail armour with dragon like designs on the metal and sheathed over one shoulder was a large hand and a half sword and wicked looking dagger.

"Might I ask what you are all doing here?" the black knight asked the group.

"We're… we're investigating the Fish-Man rumours!" Daphne squeaked out as her eyes rolled in fear at the sight of the black knight who took off his helmet to reveal a ruggedly handsome man with blonde hair and deep purple eyes.

"Then it seems we share a common purpose" the man observed "I am Martin Stormcrown the Dragonborn" he declared.

"You're the Dragonborn?!" Velma asked in shock mingled with awe.

"Aye, and you all are…?"

"Well, I'm Daphne Blake" Daphne replied introducing herself and unconsciously brushing her red hair behind her ears "These are my friends; Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and that's Shaggy and Scooby" she said introducing her friends.

"A pleasure to meet you all" Martin said to them politely "Now, for what reason are you investigating this Fish-Man?" he enquired.

"I have a news shows where we try to find monsters" Daphne explained "So far most of the monsters we find are just crooks dressed in a suit trying to scare people away so they can commit their crimes in peace" she said.

"But we have encountered real monsters in the past" Fred mentioned.

"Really? What kind?" Martin asked curiously.

"Well, a couple of years ago, we went to the Deep South to Moon-Scar island where we found actual zombies and a group of werecats!" Fred said excitedly "But sadly we lost our proof of them" he added unhappily.

"But we did encounter other actual monsters such as the ghost of a witch, aliens and a cyber-ghost-virus" Daphne said "So we're hoping the Fish-Man here is an actual monster as well so we can get proof" she added.

"So, out of interest, why are you here investigating the Fish-Man?" Velma asked Martin shrewdly.

"Because I am a butcher of men, a slayer of beasts" Martin replied darkly "If this monster is real and is a threat to the innocent, then I must hunt it down and slay it!" he declared.

A shiver ran through the group's spines and Shaggy exclaimed "Like, that sounds kinda dark, man!"

"It was meant to be!" Martin retorted to the lanky man "So, shall we get this investigation under way?" he asked the group.

"Right… right, let's do that" Fred mumbled "So, let's split up into teams" he announced trying to look like a leader.

"Shaggy and Scooby, you go check out the haunted house ride, Velma, you go with Martin to check the house of mirrors and Daphne and I will check out the roller coaster!" Fred suggested.

"No, how about you and Velma go check out the roller coaster and I'll go with Martin to the house of mirrors" Daphne suggested disarmingly.

"Why do you wanna go with him?" Fred asked Daphne in surprise.

"I'd like to ask him some questions about himself" Daphne explained "It'd look great for my show!" she then said.

"Let's just get this done with" Martin growled as he gently took of Daphne by the hand and led her to the house of mirrors. Fred stared after Daphne before Velma got his attention "Let's go, Fred. You can stare at Daphne later!" the bespectacled brunette said to the blonde who could only nod glumly before following her to the roller coaster while Shaggy and Scooby wandered off to the Haunted House ride.

…

 _With Daphne and Martin…_

"Is the dragon you ride a real dragon?" Daphne asked the Dovahkiin who answered with a simple yes.

"Is he a pet of some kind?" was Daphne's next question.

Martin gave a short chuckle before replying "Nay, Odahviing is no pet. He is a friend, a peer" he said.

"Are there other dragons like him?" Daphne enquired.

"Not too sure" Martin admitted "Our world was destroyed, so I can't say for certain if any other dragons from my world survived" he said sadly.

"Your world was destroyed?"

"Aye, by some great giant wearing blue and yellow armour with a hideous face" Martin replied grimly "I know not what it was but it was immensely powerful and neither Odahviing or myself could defeat it in battle" he said.

"May I ask you a question?" Martin then asked the redhead who nodded "What made you pursue the life of a reporter?"

"Well, it started when my friends and solved our first mystery" Daphne replied "And we kept solving mysteries and I thought to myself that if I showed the world these mysteries that everyone would see the world and the monsters for what they are" she said "And that one day, we might be able to find real monsters" she added.

"And you had some luck but then lost your proof" Martin then said. Daphne nodded before saying "Yeah... it irritates me that we lost our proof of real monsters! We had the video footage and everything!" she whined.

"Well, in this world where men can fly across the sky and shoot fire from their eyes, you may get your wish of a real monster" Martin smiled.

"Fingers crossed we do" Daphne smiled back.

Reaching the house of mirrors, Martin drew his sword and said to Daphne "Stay close behind me, if this Fish-Man is in here then let me handle him!" he ordered the redhead who nodded giving the dragon-flame forged sword a wary yet appreciative look as she admired the lethal beauty of the weapon.

Entering the house of mirrors, Daphne stayed close to Martin as he led the way through the maze of mirrors.

"Gods be good! How does one navigate their way through this place?" Martin cursed as he tried to find a path through the maze.

"It is a maze" Daphne supplied helpfully which caused Martin to snort softly in disdain. As they made their way through the maze, Martin's keen lycan hearing heard soft footsteps behind them. With a quiet whisper, Martin said to Daphne "We're being followed!"

Daphne made to look behind her but Martin stopped her "Don't look back!" he hissed "We don't want the cretin to know that we know he's following us!" he whispered hoarsely.

"What do we do?" Daphne asked with a whisper.

"Stay calm" Martin said to the redhead reassuringly "I'll protect you" he promised as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Calling on the power of his Voice, Martin whispered three quiet words.

 **LAAS YAH NIR!**

Martin's eyes became attuned to the lifeforce around him. Daphne's lifeforce showed up beside him and out of the corner of his eye, Martin saw the lifeforce of whomever or whatever was following them.

"What do you see?" Daphne whispered to Martin who put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet and they continued their way through the maze of mirrors. Soon the mirrors reflected a monstrous looking creature; it seemed like a slaughterfish back home Martin thought albeit much larger and having clawed webbed arms and legs as it stalked them. Daphne saw the reflections and a hint of panic gripped her heart. Martin gave the redhead's hand a comforting squeeze "Don't worry. I keep my promises!" he said to her seriously as he ducked down a passage leaving Daphne alone for the moment.

Daphne continued walking through the maze feeling a little braver that Martin was watching over her. As she continued walking down the corridor, she could hear the heavy footsteps of the Fish-Man stalking her and its quiet gurgling growl.

Turning down a corridor, Daphne came face to face with the Fish-Man. The monster opened its jaws widely revealing rows of razor sharp teeth as it gave a roaring gurgling sound.

"HSSSSSS-RRRRAAAAAARH!"

Daphne wanted to scream out in terror before there was a crashing sound as Martin burst from a nearby mirror, splintering and shattering it on impact as he tackled the Fish-Man to the ground trying to slash at it with his sword. The attack surprised the Fish-Man as it tried to swipe one claw at Martin's neck. Martin easily avoided the webbed claw and slammed his head into the creature's face causing it to give a startled snarl. Lifting the creature above his head, Martin flung the beast through some mirrors. Great crashes and cracks of mirrors and glass breaking as the Fish-Man was hurled through the mirrors. Awkwardly getting back onto its feet, the beast fled out of the building.

Martin looked at Daphne who was gazing at him in awe "Are you alright?" the Dovahkiin asked the redhead who gave a startled jump at his voice before replying "I-I think so" she managed to say.

"You have a little cut, I'll need to treat that" Martin stated noticing a small cut on Daphne's cheek which was oozing some blood.

"Hold still" Martin advised Daphne as he raised his hands and cast Healing Hands on the redhead. Daphne gave a surprised gasp as she was surrounded by ribbons of golden light. The cut on Daphne's cheek healed over within seconds and was now little more than a blemish.

"How did you do that?" Daphne enquired of Martin who replied with "A healing spell I learnt back home. It's come in useful."

"But how you were able to fight the Fish-Man?" Daphne then asked "You handled it like it was nothing!"

"I've faced worse creatures in Skyrim" Martin answered and he walked over to where he had thrown the Fish-Man through the mirrors. Examining the spot where the Fish-Man had been thrown, Martin's eyes picked over the details and he picked up a small piece of rubber cloth that looked very much like the Fish-Man's scales.

"What have you found?" Daphne asked as she looked at the piece of cloth in Martin's fingers.

"A piece of rubber cloth" Martin said to the redhead "In fact, it looks similar to the Fish-Man's scales" he added.

"So, the Fish-Man isn't a Fish-Man after all" Daphne concluded "It's a creep in a suit scaring people away!" she exclaimed.

"But for what purpose?" Martin asked the obvious question.

"Let's find the others!" Daphne suggested "They might've found something in the park that would explain this" she said looking at the rubber cloth piece.

Leaving the house of mirrors, Martin and Daphne began to search for the others.

…

 _With Velma and Fred…_

"I still don't get why Daphne wanted to go with that psycho!" Fred complained as he and Velma searched the Roller Coaster maintenance area.

"Hold on, weren't you the one who said to me that the Dragonborn couldn't be a bad person?" Velma asked.

"I don't remember saying that!"

"Yes, you did, Fred Jones" Velma said to the blonde "So why the change in attitude? Is it because Daphne went with Martin and not you?" she teased.

"But he's a killer!" Fred stated "He might hurt Daphne!" he declared.

"Maybe" Velma agreed "But from what I've heard of Martin, he doesn't seem the kind who kills innocent people" she said "So far he's only killed criminals" she added.

"I still don't trust him!" Fred pouted.

Velma couldn't help but snort with amusement at the sight of Fred pouting like a child that had his favourite toy taken away. But she quelled her amusement as she searched the maintenance area of the Roller Coasters. Sighting a crate, Velma opened it up and exclaimed "Jinkies!"

"What it is it?" Fred asked rushing over to Velma who held up a packet of white powder.

"I think these are drugs!" Velma declared. Ripping the packet open a little, Velma tasted the substance with the tip of her tongue before saying "This is Heroin! There must be a drug smuggling operation going on!"

"And the Fish-Man scares away everyone so that the drug smuggling continues in peace!" Fred stated.

"There's whole crateloads in here!" Velma exclaimed as she opened the other crates "This would all go for millions in the underworld!" she said.

"But who would be responsible for the operation of getting the drugs here?" Fred asked.

"It could be any one of the employees or the owner of park!" replied Velma "And there'd be plenty of buyers in the city."

"We'd better find the others and catch this monster!" Fred announced as he and Velma left the maintenance building to find the others.

…

Soon after Fred and Velma found Martin and Daphne.

"Did you guys find the Fish-Man?" Fred asked Daphne who nodded her head and replied "Yeah! Martin was amazing! He threw him through a bunch of mirrors and it ran off!" she said looking at Martin with awe.

"Oh, you actually… fought the Fish-Man?" Fred asked Martin uncertainly.

"Aye I did" replied Martin.

"Great…" Fred mumbled.

"But the Fish-man isn't a monster! It's a guy in a suit!" said Daphne "Martin found a piece of rubber cloth that looked similar to the Fish-Man's scales" she explained.

"Oh! He did?" asked Fred "That's… that's great!" he said with a forced smile.

"What about Shaggy and Scooby?" Velma asked Daphne "Have you seen them at all?" she enquired.

"Not since we split up" answered Daphne.

Then some loud screams of panic rang out into the air.

"AAAHHH! LIKE, HELP!"

"RAGGY! HEEEEELP!"

"That's Shaggy and Scooby!" Velma yelled "They're in trouble!"

Martin drew his sword and ran towards the area where Shaggy and Scooby's calls for help came from.

Fred grabbed a nearby piece of wood and ran following Martin.

"Why did Fred grab a weapon?" Daphne asked Velma who could only shrug in response as they both ran after Fred and Martin.

Martin charged ahead with his sword at the ready and he found Shaggy and Scooby trapped in the Ferris Wheel with the Fish-Man trying to claw at the pair.

"Hey! Ugly!" Martin bellowed getting the Fish-Man's attention. The Fish-Man looked in Martin's direction "Why don't you try someone with more meat on his bones?" Martin challenged the creature. The Fish-Man gave a baleful hiss before dropping to the ground in front of the Dovahkiin who readied his sword for battle. Fred came running into view and with a yell, he leapt onto the Fish-Man trying to hit it with a wooden board.

The Fish-Man rewarded Fred's reckless attempt to attack with a swipe of its claws. Fred gave a scream of pain as the claws of the monster raked his chest. Martin shoulder charged the Fish-Man, knocking it to the ground. Pulling Fred back on his feet, Martin asked him "What are you doing, you fool?! Let me handle this!"

Martin then rushed the Fish-Man who tried to snap its jaws at him. With a swing of his gauntleted fist, Martin smashed the creature's jaw breaking it off completely to reveal some crude animatronics and revealing a man's face beneath the Fish-Man's head.

"So, you're not a monster at all!" Martin commented with a snort "What were you trying to do here?" he asked the man commandingly "Tell me now or I'll slice you into bite sized pieces!" he threatened.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me!" the man pleaded pulling off the mask.

Daphne recognised the man almost immediately "You're Enrique Ramirez, the Park owner's son! Why?!"

"I was in debt, okay!" Enrique exclaimed "I owed a lot of money to some bad people who hate it if you miss a payment! And when I couldn't make the last payment, they offered me a deal to pay off my debt!" he explained.

"The drug smuggling" said Velma.

Enrique nodded and replied "Yeah! They said if I let them use the park to stash their drug shipments, I could square my debt with them. But my family were asking questions and I was almost caught by some locals, so I came up with the idea of the Fish-Man to scare away any snoops that came by!"

"I didn't wanna hurt anyone!" cried Enrique "I only wanted to pay off my debt so that I could live!" he sobbed.

"But you did hurt people, Mr Ramirez" Martin said to Enrique coldly "You hurt your family by driving away their customers & business and in turn you hurt the people of this city by helping smuggle drugs into the city!"

"I didn't wanna hurt anyone!" Enrique sobbed as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his face.

"You can't change what you did" Martin said to Enrique sombrely "But you can help us by giving us the names of those who had you stash the drugs here" he offered.

"Okay, okay, I can do that!" Enrique replied wiping the tears away from his face "And after that, I'll be safe from prosecution?" he asked.

"I can't promise something I cannot deliver" stated Martin "But I will do my best to make sure you get a less harsh sentence" he said sincerely.

"Okay, thank you! Thank you!" Enrique sobbed in relief.

"Now give us the names and turn yourself into the police" Martin ordered Enrique who gave the names of those who had him stash the drugs in the park. A quick call to the police who then came by to take statements and evidence. The police chief also came by to talk to Martin.

"So, taking down ISIS wasn't enough? You had to take down a drug smuggling operation as well?" joked the police chief as he lit a cigar and inhaled a lungful before blowing it out his nose in a stream of smoke.

"Well, I came here to slay a monster" Martin admitted "What a disappointment it was just a man drowning in debt scaring people away" he muttered.

"Still with the names Mr Ramirez has given us, we'll be able to put away a lot of dealers and mob enforcers" the chief said "And you had the help of those meddling kids" he added gesturing to Martin's new friends.

"They were of some help" Martin countered "And I was happy to do it" he then said.

"But Mr Ramirez and his family will have to go into witness protection" the police chief reminded "No doubt there'll be a pretty price on their heads now Mr Ramirez has given over some names" he added grimly.

"Let me talk to these dealers and mob bosses" Martin replied "I'll see if I can persuade them to not pursue the matter" he grinned.

"Officially, I can't condone that" said the chief "Unofficially, I can't stop you if I don't catch you in the act" he winked. Martin grinned wolfishly at that before saying goodbye and walked over to his new friends and spoke to them.

"That was good work you all did" Martin praised them "Not that I want to make this a regular thing" he quickly added.

"Yeah, you did good work back there" Daphne said effusively "Maybe you should consider solving mysteries?" she suggested.

"Not really my kind of work" said Martin shrugging his broad shoulders "So what's next for you all?" he asked them.

"Well, we have some stops to get to and other mysteries that need solving" Velma replied "We're on the road a lot" she explained.

"Well, if you ever need my help, feel free to get in touch with me" Martin offered.

"Yeah, here's my business card if you want to get in contact with me or the others" Daphne replied handing Martina small business card.

"I will" Martin said to the redhead pocketing the business card and turned to leave and call for Odahviing. Then there was a great roaring boom and bursting from the sky and landing on the beach with a thunderous crash was a mysterious object.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

"Fred! Grab the camera!" Daphne ordered Fred who quickly grabbed the camera and began rolling. Martin was already sprinting in the direction of the crashed object. Reaching the crater, Martin was astounded to see a tall beautiful woman with almost orange skin, long red hair and deep purple clothing that showed some serious skin.

"By the Nine!"

Sliding down the crater, Martin knelt beside the unconscious woman and began checking her for injuries. Daphne and her friends were at the top pf the crater "Fred? Are you getting this?" Daphne asked Fred who nodded as he recorded everything.

Determining that the woman wasn't injured, Martin then used a healing spell to wake the strange woman. The woman sat bolt upright with a yell and she looked at Martin and yelled in a strange language.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Martin ordered the woman who had glowing green eyes and beautiful face "Who are you?" he asked her.

The woman then looked up and yelled something in her strange language and flying down to the ground were some large winged lizard men wearing armour and wielding advanced looking spears.

Martin drew his sword and prepared to defend the strange woman wo got back on her feet and her fists glowed with emerald energy.

The winged lizard men roared as they tried to surround Martin and the strange woman. Martin roared his defiance as he sliced one lizard man's spear in half before stabbing him in the throat. The strange woman blasted green energy out of her hands and punched one lizard man that sent him flying. Martin glanced at the strange woman in surprise; he had not expected this woman to have superhuman strength. But the Dovahkiin ignored that attack two lizard men sneaking up on the woman. Using his Thu'um, Martin shouted the lizard men away from the women who looked at him in surprise and awe.

Looking up to see a portal where the lizard men had come from, Martin conjured a fireball and cast it at the portal. With an explosion, the portal then began to suck up everything in the vicinity including the lizard men who struggled to remain on the ground. The strange woman too struggled to remain on the ground, but Martin grabbed her hand, stuck his sword in the ground and held on. One lizard man grabbed the woman by the foot hoping to drag her into the portal. But a quick fire breath shout forced the lizard man to let go of the woman and he was sucked away into the portal. With a sucking gulp the portal closed and Martin and the woman fell to the ground with the woman lying on top of Martin.

"Are you alright?" Martin asked the woman who spoke again in her strange language "I don't understand what you're saying" the Dovahkiin said to her. The woman then captured Martin's lips for a deep intense kiss. This had surprised Martin immensely; he had often rescued hostages and people from would-be kidnappers but he never expected to thanked in this fashion.

Pulling away the woman then spoke in perfect English "Thank you. My name is Koriand'r of Tamaran" she said "My kind can learn other languages through the act of kissing" she explained.

"Useful" Martin mumbled as he remembered feeling the woman's soft satin lips on his own. The pair stood up from where they lay and saw Daphne and her friends staring at them dumbfounded.

"How did you get here?" Martin then asked Koriand'r "And why were those lizard men after you?"

"My sister, Komand'r, staged a coup with the Gordanians, those lizard men" Koriand'r replied "I barely managed to escape with my life" she said sadly "The rest of my family weren't so lucky!"

"So you're a refugee" Martin stated rather than asked. Koriand'r nodded before saying "yes, I was planning to go back to take the throne back from my sister but I need to rest from my journey" she said.

"I would ask sanctuary if only for a few days" Koriand'r then said to Martin who shrugged his shoulders replying "Well, that's fine by me" he said "But it's not as if I own this world" he added.

Then news crews began arriving. Taking one look at the approaching news crews, Martin then said his guest "But right now, this isn't a safe place to talk! Come with me!" he ordered.

Calling for Odahviing which surprised Koriand'r, Martin quickly mounted the dragon with Koriand'r sitting behind him. With a flap of his wings, Odahviing flew off into the sky towards the River Valley and Martin's home where they could converse in private.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

…

 **A/N: well there it is everyone. The sixth chapter of this story done and dusted and the crossover of Scooby Doo and the arrival of Starfire as well. I admit I surprised myself with the introduction of Starfire, I really didn't expect to introduce her so soon into the story, I wanted to get a couple more chapters in before bringing her into the story. But anywho, what's done is done and now the world has a new hero to kick ass and take names. How will the Light and the Justice League handle the arrival of an alien refugee who's taken residence with the Dragonborn? Not too well I'd imagine.**

 **Hopefully in the next chapter, I can do the Santa Prisca mission where the Dragonborn properly meets the Team as well as fight the likes of Kobra, Bane and Sportsmaster. And as I said a couple of chapters ago, the Dragonborn wouldn't like the idea of teenagers doing the Justice League's dirty work. Although to be fair as Valor-Derzod said in his first review, the Team is only doing reconnaissance but they screw up or forget their mission parameters but even so, the Dragonborn wouldn't approve of sending children into enemy territory even for reconnaissance.**

 **Starfire might join the Dragonborn for that mission as it would be amusing to see Dick Grayson/Robin go gaga for her, since in the mainstream comics, they were both a couple for a very long time. But seeing as how I made Starfire roughly the same age as the Dragonborn and Robin being thirteen in this story, it'd be a little schoolboy crush with Robin crushing on Starfire and he might even 'stalk' her in his off time which would give Wally/Kid Flash plenty of opportunity to take the mickey out of him.**

 **But anyway, here's the sixth chapter and like I said at the beginning of this chapter, don't turn your reviews into a pissing contest because you have disagreements about the Dragonborn or whatever in this story, I don't have the patience for that and I don't want a flame war breaking out to the point where I have to delete this story to stop the flame war. Put simply, if you don't like this story, don't read it. The exit is over there.**

 **Take care all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonborn Justice

Chapter 7

…

 _River Valley…_

Odahviing dropped Martin and his guest Koriand'r off and the Dovahkiin hurried the alien refugee into his house.

"We should be safe here to talk" Martin said to the Tamarean "So, how did you come to this world?" was the Nord/Imperial's question "I know you said your sister staged a coup, but I want to know all the details" he added.

Koriand'r then began to tell Martin everything of how she came to Earth, from her sister's betrayal of her family to the Gordanians invading and of how she escaped through a portal and landed on the beach of Coney Island.

Martin listened patiently, asking questions when he needed clarification and nodding in understanding when Koriand'r gave him the answer.

After Starfire finished telling Martin her story, Martin then spoke "Well, it looks like for the moment you're on the run" he commented "And those Gordanians may very well be coming back for you" he added.

"I did not mean to bring a potential war to your world" Koriand'r said unhappily.

"It's not my world. I don't own it" Martin replied gently "But I suppose there is some way that you can be granted asylum here" he added thoughtfully.

"Yes, I would ask for asylum if only for a few days" Starfire said nodding her head.

"Well, for the time being you can stay here with me, until we figure this out" Martin agreed "And I suppose I'd better tell you my story" he announced.

"Oh yes! I would like to hear of your story" Koriand'r smiled brightly. Martin then told the Tamarean princess the tale of his life in Skyrim, of how he became Dragonborn and his victories up to his coronation and the destruction of his world to arriving in this world.

"It all sounds so amazing!" Starfire exclaimed in awe "You were, are, a king of your own country!"

"I was, until that blue giant destroyed it" Martin reminded her.

"Even so, you would've made a fine king for your people" replied Starfire "On Tamaran we had some knowledge of other universes but we had never actually travelled to any" she said.

"Well, back in Tamriel, dimensional travelling wasn't all that strange" Martin said "The Daedra could usually do it easily as could the Divines" he explained.

"Do you think it would be possible for you to go back to your world?" Koriand'r asked.

"I'm not sure if my world is even still standing" replied Martin "For all I know, there could be nothing left!" he declared bitterly.

"Well, at least you're safe on this world" Koriand'r pointed out.

"Not exactly" grinned Martin "I've made a few enemies since I came here" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh? What kind of enemies?"

"Well, I've made an enemy of a terrorist organisation that believe their religion should reign supreme over this world" answered Martin "And the Justice League doesn't agree with my methods of dealing with crime and the criminal element are wary of me" he added.

"Simply because you kill?" Koriand'r asked "You are simply doing what you feel is natural!" she exclaimed.

"Don't misunderstand them" Martin said quickly "Every man should have a right to a fair trial" he added "But from what I've seen, some of this world's criminals get away with their crimes or simply break out of prison, so I give criminals a very simple choice: give up and do some jail time, or keep going and I'll put you down!"

"And the Justice League does not like that method?" Starfire asked.

Martin chuckled before replying "Nope. Their ideals are inspiring and noble but they're not realistic nor are they pragmatic" he explained "And someone must swing the sword and make the hard decision no-one wants to" he said.

"You truly are worthy of being king" Starfire said "A ruler must be the one to make the hard decision no-one wants to and you understand that" she added.

"Thank you for that" replied Martin smiling at the Tamarean who smiled back "Now, I suppose you're hungry?" he asked the refugee who nodded before saying "I hadn't eaten since I escaped" she admitted.

"Well, c'mon, let's see what I can cook up for the both of us" Martin stated as he led Koriand'r to the kitchen and began to cook up some food. Martin was then surprised to learn that Starfire had a large appetite as she consumed ten bowls of beef stew, six steaks with bowls of French fries along with eight bottles of beer.

"You must've been hungry!" Martin exclaimed as he ate his own bowl of stew.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have consumed so much of your food" Koriand'r apologised "I promise to make it up to you!" she promised.

"Don't worry about it" Martin said waving away her apology "You're a refugee who was held captive, it's understandable you'd be hungry" he added.

"Even so, I should not have consumed so much of your food!" replied Starfire "I must rectify my mistake!" she said solemnly.

"Don't worry about it" smiled Martin "I like to see a woman with a healthy appetite" he added.

"Thank you for the compliment" Koriand'r smiled "Do you have anywhere where I can clean myself?" she asked.

"Sure, follow me" Martin replied. Leading the Tamarean princess to the shower, Martin showed Starfire how to operate the shower before leaving her to wash herself up. Sitting on the couch in the living room, Martin turned on the TV where he saw the news report which detailed his adventure at Coney Island with the Daphne and her friends before Starfire's arrival was shown.

Martin then heard Starfire walk into the room and he turned around to speak to her but he got the surprise of his life when he saw the Tamarean princess completely au naturel. She didn't seem to have an inch of fat anywhere on her body, it was all toned defined muscle yet the muscles didn't detract from Starfire's beauty, it only made her look more attractive to the Dragonborn. Starfire's breasts were perfectly formed as wellas very supple and perky looking and she had a narrow waist which flared into wide feminine hips before tapering into smooth long lean looking legs.

"Martin? Are you alright?"

Martin looked up to see Koriand'r looking at him curiously and he replied "Umm… you're naked" he stated the obvious.

"Is that a problem?" Koriand'r asked innocently and Martin could tell that she was being completely innocent about this.

"Well, it's just… here on this planet, we have a different concept of modesty" Martin explained "Most people aren't comfortable being naked except when it comes to certain matters like intimacy or washing themselves" he quickly said.

"So, if anyone were to see you right now, they might be embarrassed and ask you to put some clothes on" Martin then said.

"Oh, I did not realise that I was making you uncomfortable" Koriand'r said.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with seeing naked women!" Martin replied quickly "Back in Tamriel, I was with quite a few women" he said "But even so, I'm just thinking of what other people would feel if they saw you like this" he added.

"So, you have no problem seeing me like this?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Well, no, not exactly" replied Martin "I'm just thinking that we just met and that it's little early for me to see you naked" he said.

"Oh! I did not realise Earth's customs would be different to Tamaran's!" Koriand'r exclaimed with a pleasant blush to her cheeks "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" she asked.

"C'mon, I might not have any women's clothing, but some of what I have might help" Martin replied trying not to think about how good his clothes would look on Starfire. And it turned out, Martin was right; his clothes did look good on Koriand'r and he had a feeling that she could wear a sack cloth and it would look like high end fashion.

Koriand'r was now dressed in some shorts that was rolled up a few times to fit on her and she wore a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up so she now mostly covered. But after seeing her naked, Martin's mind kept wandering to the alien woman's perfect naked body.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed. It's been a long day" Martin muttered "You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" he said.

"But your bed is big enough for two" Starfire pointed out "There is no reason we cannot share" she added.

"It's not that I'm opposed to sharing" Martin protested "It's just I don't trust myself to not do anything that would be non-consensual" he explained.

"Oh, well when you put it like that…" Starfire murmured as she got into the large bed "Thank you again, for giving me refuge" she then said to Martin as he prepared to leave not wanting to think about Starfire in his bed "Not many would have your honour" the alien refugee declared.

"Good night, Koriand'r" Martin replied not looking over his shoulder lest the sight of Starfire in his bed wearing his clothes would be too much of a temptation to resist.

…

 _The next morning…_

Martin awoke to the smell of something and he sat upright to see Koriand'r trying to cook something on the stove and failing.

"Oh! Good morning!" Koriand'r greeted bashfully "I was going to cook you some food, but I have no idea how to operate this machine!" she said lamely as she looked at the burnt food item in the frying pan.

Shaking his head, Martin turned off the stove and said to Starfire "You could've woken me up, I would've happily cooked something for you" he said to her gently.

"But I wanted to thank you for giving me refuge last night" Koriand'r protested "I was going to cook you these 'pancakes' but they didn't turn out like they are shown on the package" she said looking at the box of pancake mix and at the burnt and blackened powder. Suppressing the urge to smile at Koriand'r's innocence, Martin then began to help her clean up her mess and cooked her some breakfast which was gratefully received.

"You are a most wonderful cook, Martin!" Koriand'r praised as she ate a mouthful of bacon and eggs "You would make a most desirable husband!" she then said.

"Are you offering?" Martin joked.

"I thought last night you said it was too early for things like that" Koriand'r said in confusion.

"It was a joke."

"Oh! A very funny joke then."

After cleaning up, Martin then outlined his plans for the day "Well, if you're gonna live on this planet, we're gonna have to find you some clothing that will fit you" he announced "And no, you can't walk around naked in public!" he quickly added.

"Then what do you suggest?" Koriand'r asked.

"Well, I'll take you into town and we'll find you some suitable clothing and other things that you might need" replied Martin "Now, let's get cleaned up and we'll be on our way!"

After cleaning themselves up and dressing themselves in some clothing. Starfire opted to wear her Tamarean clothing which Martin might's disagreed with but it covered her up enough so that anyone who asked would think it was an alternative fashion brand.

Exiting the house, Martin and Starfire were met with a gaggle of reporters all of whom were asking for statements. Martin responded with the Dismay Shout which sent the reporters fleeing for their lives.

"Who were those people?" Starfire enquired as she and Martin left for the bus-stop receiving many curious looks from the neighbours.

"Annoyances we don't need" Martin offered simply as they got on the bus to New York. After fifteen minutes, they arrived in New York, Starfire was agog at everything and was continually asking questions about the city. Martin answered those questions as best he could but soon they reached a shopping mall where they began to look through clothing stores for clothes Starfire could wear.

Koriand'r seemed to choose clothing that revealed a lot of skin and she even took to modelling the clothing in front of Martin. Martin was receiving a lot of envious looks from men if they happened to see Starfire modelling the clothing she chose to wear and some women had looks of envy as they looked at the alien woman's body. Martin insisted that Starfire choose some more conservative clothing for his own sanity if nothing else. Then they came to a store known as Victoria's Secret. Martin remembered the day he rescued some well-known models from a violent street gang attack and he hadn't had a lot of time to peruse the contents of the store. Now that he was here with Koriand'r, he had a fair idea of what the store's contents would be like on his new friend's body.

Koriand'r was having the time of her life trying on all the lingerie and swimsuits and chose quite a few to wear. She even modelled the swimsuits and laundrette in front of Martin whose eyes were very wide.

A store attendant got Martin's attention by saying "Has your friend ever thought of modelling before?" she asked.

"Umm… I don't know" Martin said to the store attendant "She's… fresh off the boat" he added quickly.

"Well, she'd certainly make a killing! Especially with VS" the store attendant stated "You know, if your friend wants to, we can set up a meeting with the company heads and see how she does" she offered and handed Martin a small company business card.

"I'll certainly talk to her about it" Martin replied as he watched Starfire try on another swimsuit.

After trying on dozens of swimsuits/lingerie and choosing quite a few then paying for it all, Martin suggested it was time for some lunch. Heading to the food court, Martin bought himself and Starfire some food and they began to eat. Martin was aware of the many stares he, or rather, Starfire was receiving. Many of those staring at Starfire were male, some were female but the vast majority were male. Martin didn't particularly like the lustful stares Koriand'r was receiving and he glared the men staring at his friend. The men quickly got the message and went back to their food.

Eating their food in quiet silence, Martin and Koriand'r then prepared to leave the shopping mall when Koriand'r asked him "So what did the store merchant give you when we were in there?"

"Well, she thought you could model for the company that made the underwear we bought and she gave me their business card to set up a meeting" Martin admitted.

"Model? What does that mean?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I suppose you'd be wearing and promoting the items the company sells" Martin answered "I don't really know how it all works" he said lamely.

"Do you think I could model?" Koriand'r asked seriously.

"Well I don't think I could do it" Martin replied "But if you want to, we can call them up tomorrow and set up the meeting" he offered.

"That would be most wonderful! Thank you so much!" Koriand'r exclaimed enthusiastically hugging Martin happily. Martin tried to not think about Koriand'r's body pressing against his and what it was doing to other parts of his body but he quelled the lewd thoughts entering his mind and lightly hugged his friend back.

"Well, let's just get home and then I can show you what else I do in the city" the Dovahkiin said to Starfire who nodded.

Catching a cab back to the River Valley and putting all the items they bought away, Martin then took Koriand'r into his basement and began to put on his armour.

"For what purpose are you putting on your armour? Are we going into battle?" Koriand'r asked.

"Something like that" Martin replied as he placed the Jagged Crown on his head and placed his sword and dagger over his right shoulder "I patrol the city at night and stop any crimes in progress. I thought you could help" he said simply.

"I'd be most delighted to aid you in fighting criminals" Koriand'r replied brightly as she began to put on her Tamarean uniform.

"Now, I suppose I should ask, but are you comfortable flying on dragon back?" Martin asked her.

"I don't need you to transport me" Starfire smiled "I can actually fly myself!" she declared and to prove she lifted herself up in the air until she was hovering a good few feet above the ground.

"Well, that certainly helps" Martin murmured as they exited the house and Martin called for Odahviing and they flew off towards New York.

Landing in the area known as Brooklyn, the pair began their patrol. As they stopped any crimes in progress, Martin observed Starfire's fighting style; she was very adept at hand-to-hand unarmed combat and her natural durability was evident when a gang banger tried to hit her with a sledgehammer but the blow didn't affect Koriand'r all that much and she rewarded the gang banger by throwing him through a brick wall. When some drug dealers tried to get away in a car, Koriand'r simply blasted the wheels off with emerald green energy from her hands.

The pair then came to a shopping district which led Starfire to say "But I thought we had already gone shopping today?" she said.

"We're not going inside to shop, we're just gonna be out here observing anything unusual" Martin explained as he climbed up to a nearby rooftop and they began to watch the shopping complex for any unusual behaviour.

Koriand'r sat impatiently for a few minutes before speaking "Why must we sit still and watch this place?" she asked "It is most tiresome!" she complained.

"Every warrior learns patience" Martin said to her firmly "If you act too rashly or quickly, it could mean your death or that of someone else" he explained "And besides, we're being watched" he added.

"By whom?" Starfire asked looking around.

"I'm not certain" Martin replied "But whomever it is, they are very well concealed" he observed as he felt a tingle run down his spine.

"Then should we not find whomever is watching us?" Koriand'r asked.

"No. So far, whoever is watching hasn't made any hostile moves" the Dragonborn replied "When they want to reveal themselves they'll do it on their terms" he said "You just have to wait for them to come to you" he added.

Koriand'r didn't look very happy about that but she understood the reasoning behind it.

After a few minutes, Martin noticed a dark clad figure climbing the rooftop of the shopping complex "Looks like your boredom is over" he said to Starfire who looked relieved at that.

"C'mon, we'd better catch that thief before he or she steals anything!" Martin said as he took a running leapt and leapt across the gap from the rooftop they were on to the rooftop of the shopping complex. Landing on the gravel and turning his momentum into a forward roll, Martin then began scanning the rooftop for any sign of the thief. Koriand'r floated down onto the rooftop beside Martin "Where is this thief?" she asked.

"He's somewhere" replied Martin as he began sniffing the air. He caught a whiff of perfume so he ascertained that the thief was female and he began following the scent towards the vents and spoke "Looks like our thief went through the vents" he observed "We might have to go in after her!" he added.

Climbing into the vent, Martin and Koriand'r slid down the ventilation shaft. Following the perfumed scent of the thief, Martin led the way through the vents until coming to an opened grate. Looking through the opened grate, Martin got a glimpse of the thief. She was clad head to toe in dark leather with a cowl with ears on her head and red goggles over her eyes. Martin admired how the dark leather clung tightly to the thief's enticing curves but he quelled the lewd thoughts; he wasn't here to ogle the thief, he was to stop her from robbing anyone, not let his cock do the thinking for him!

Silently dropping down to the ground, Martin quietly snuck up behind the thief and coughed to get her attention.

…

Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman was having a god night so far. She had come to New York only a few days ago and had already robbed five fat-cats who deserved it and was going to use the goods to fund some charitable causes that mainly dealt with animal cruelty, cats both big and domestic being her main concern. Selina had of course heard the stories of New York's newest hero the Dragonborn and his methods in dealing with criminals, but she was confident that she could remain off his radar so that she could do what she needed to and then leave. Selina had also read Lois Lane's article of her night with the Dragonborn. Selina had laughed at the article, this Dragonborn had some balls to sleep with Superman's girl. Selina also doubted that the man had that big a penis as Lois had alluded to in the article.

But that wasn't her concern right now. All Selina wanted to do was rob a few places here in the Big Apple before leaving town before anyone noticed her presence. But a stern cough from behind her got her attention.

"Ahem!"

Selina whirled around to see the dark armoured clad Dragonborn before her, gazing down at her with piercing eyes.

"I'll thank you to return what you've stolen!" the Dragonborn growled quietly "I don't wanna have to get unnecessarily rough with you!" he said.

And standing behind the Dragonborn was a woman Selina had never seen before. The woman was a looker that much Selina would admit and the glowing green eyes certainly indicated the woman wasn't human. Could it be she was an alien perhaps Selina thought to herself but she quickly focussed her attention on the Dragonborn.

"Well?" the Dragonborn asked her.

Using the tried and true method she usually used on men, Selina slowly unzipped the front of her catsuit saying "Aww… you aren't gonna arrest lil' ol' me, are you?" she teased as she unzipped her catsuit revealing her impressive cleavage and showed off her flat toned stomach. The Dragonborn's eyes widened slightly before being replaced with a scowl and he growled "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender! Or else I'm going to get very nasty!" he promised.

"I read that article that reporter wrote of her night with you" Selina mentioned "So I'm wondering what it's like to be with a man like you" she added with a sultry smile.

The Dragonborn snorted before drawing his sword saying "I've given you enough warning!"

With surprising speed that would make Olympic track runners jealous, especially considering he was wearing heavy armour, the Dragonborn was on Selina within three seconds and he slashed at Selina's neck. It was sheer luck that Selina managed to avoid the blow and she pulled out her bullwhip and cracked it menacingly "This Kitty has claws!" she warned the Dragonborn.

"You face a dragon, little cat!" the Dragonborn replied.

"Wow… dork much?" Selina taunted.

The Dragonborn didn't reply, he merely charged at her again and slashed her bullwhip in half rendering it useless as a weapon. Selina then unsheathed her gloves in-built claws and slashed them at the Dragonborn's face. The Dragonborn grunted more out of surprise then pain as Selina's claws made some small shallow cuts on his cheek.

"A good strike, but it will be your only one!" the giant of a man stated as he then shouted three incomprehensible words at Selina.

 **FUS… RO DAH!**

A great wave of energy burst forth from the Dragonborn and sent Selina flying into the wall of the store. Sliding down the wall with a ringing head and bruised back, Selina looked back up at her opponent as he strode over and lifted her up by the arm in the air "Surrender!" he commanded.

"Not my style!" Selina replied as she kicked herself off the Dragonborn and came face to face with his friend.

"Surrender now, thief!" the orange haired beauty ordered "We do not wish to use force any more than we need to!" she said.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but this cat doesn't surrender easily!" Selina replied.

The woman's fists then began to glow emerald green as she said "Then you leave us now choice!"

Blasts of emerald energy flew from the woman's hands. Selina flipped over the blasts, the heat from the blasts almost scorching her catsuit and she landed on her feet in front of the Dragonborn who grabbed her in a bear-hug and nearly crushed the life from her. Selina gasped and choked as the air was squeezed out of her lungs and she collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. The Dragonborn quickly tied some rope around Selina's hands, arms, legs and feet and hefted her over his shoulder.

"Good work, Starfire" the armoured clad man praised his companion "Would've been hard catching this thief" he said.

"My pleasure!"

As they exited the store, Selina managed to regain her breathe "Hey! We can work this out!" she said.

"Not interested!" replied the Dragonborn sternly.

"I can make it worth your while!" Selina offered.

"You have nothing I want, thief!" the Dragonborn snapped.

"I'm not such a bad kitty…" Selina pouted "And I'm sure it's lonely out here with no-one to keep you warm at night" she said enticingly.

"Martin? Is this woman offering you sexual favours?" Starfire asked the Dragonborn.

"It appears that way, Koriand'r" replied the Dragonborn before he spoke to Selina "I don't know what you think you're doing offering me sexual favours, but I don't fall to women's charms that easily!"

"Why? You fell for that reporter's charms!" Selina said cheekily.

"That only happened once" the Dragonborn said "And part of growing up is realising that not everyone wants to sleep with you!" he added.

"Well, one night with me and you won't regret it!" Selina promised.

The Dragonborn growled before wrapping a piece of rope around Selina's mouth "That should keep you quiet!"

Selina fumed at her attempt to get out of the situation had failed. Normally it'd work on most men, Batman included but this man didn't seem to malleable like most straight men. He must be very loyal to his lady friend the cat-burglar thought.

…

A call to the police had a squad car come around to Martin and Koriand'r's location and when handing over the thief to the police, one of the officers exclaimed "Catwoman of Gotham City? What's she doing all the way out here?" the officer asked.

"Not my concern really" Martin said to the officer "If anything, they're probably looking for her" he added.

"yeah, they probably are" the officer agreed "So who's your new friend?" he asked looking at Starfire appreciatively.

"She's called Starfire" Martin replied "She's an alien" he explained.

"Well, thanks for bringing this one in, Mr Dragonborn" the officer then said to him "We'll find the rest of the stuff Catwoman's stolen and return them to their respective owners" he promised.

Martin nodded and thanked the officer before speaking to Koriand'r "You did well for your first night here" he said "Ready to do some more?" he asked.

"Of course!" Starfire smiled brightly and the pair then resumed their patrol up until midnight when they returned home to the River Valley.

…

Selina managed to quickly make her getaway once she was loaded on the prison truck headed for Belle Reve Prison and it was as soon as she was on the rooftop she met on-off lover Batman.

"Well, well Bruce, took you long enough" Selina teased the Dark Knight.

"What were you doing in New York?" the Dark Knight demanded brusquely.

"Well, hello to you too!" Selina pouted "I was expanding my horizons. Gotham was getting a little stale" she said in a bored tone.

"Haven't you seen the news reports of the Dragonborn?" Bruce asked her "He's a killer Selina! And he could've very well killed you too!" he warned.

"Aww, you're worried for me" Selina teased.

"Selina! I'm serious!" Bruce snapped "The Dragonborn shows no remorse when killing! He's already a few dozen people already! And you could've been added that pile of dead bodies!" he said.

"I can take care of myself!" replied Selina "besides, if you were so worried about the Dragonborn, you would've found a way to put him Belle Reve already!" she said.

"He's an unknown factor in this world and he has a pet dragon working for him" Bruce intoned "Even if I could have him arrested, he'd simply break out of prison!"

Selina looked at Bruce for a moment before saying "You're really scared of him, aren't you?" she asked.

"Selina… just promise me you'll stay away from New York" Bruce said to her quietly "I don't want you being killed by that maniac!" he added.

Selina then felt something inside her she hadn't felt in a long time, not since she first saw Batman on the streets of Gotham. She felt a rush of excitement and fear, the thrill of a new game of cat and mouse, or rather, cat and dragon.

…

In a dark realm, a woman with grey skin, dark hair and a red jewel studded in her forehead wearing dark robes sat observing the world through a crystal ball. The image in the crystal ball was showing the Dragonborn and Starfire fighting Catwoman.

"Interesting" the woman murmured quietly "This Dragonborn has phenomenal power within him" she said to herself.

"But how best to approach him?" she then asked herself as she continued to watch the Dragonborn through her crystal ball.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: well there it is everyone, I know this chapter wasn't the Santa Prisca mission but I am working on that for the eighth chapter, I'm just trying to iron some details out for that mission such as the call between Martin and Amanda Waller that will lead Martin to going on the Santa Prisca mission and encountering the Team.**

 **So, in this chapter we've seen Starfire adjust to her new surroundings and life on Earth and of course there was the offer of modelling for Victoria's Secret which we might see in the next chapter or the one after that. Starfire's first job in the comics was being a model if only briefly so I want to explore that in this story and it would lead to Martin getting the job of a bodyguard for some well-known celebrities and models but we'll see where that goes when we get to it.**

 **I think I've also said that I'm going to bring in some other characters from the DC universe that haven't been seen in Young Justice. We've already seen Raven at the end of this chapter but I'll also bring in some other characters like Karen Starr/Power Girl, one of my favourite DC characters and with an interesting back story as well which will fit into this story. Other characters we might see are Colonel Rick Flagg and the Suicide Squad, crime fighting duo Fire and Ice from Brazil and Iceland respectively and a few others which I won't spoil for you all.**

 **Also, I've reopened the voting poll for this story on my profile and the poll indicates that Power Girl is the favourite to be the Dragonborn's main girl, so if anyone wants to see a different girl become the Dragonborn girlfriend, get voting!**

 **So, I'll leave this here and I sincerely apologise if this chapter isn't the Santa Prisca mission but hopefully in the next chapter, we'll see that happen, I just have to iron out some details for it.**

 **Take care all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**

 **P.S: to the reviewer who left a review saying that this story is in his/her words 'completely shit' if you didn't like the story then why did you bother to leave a review if you didn't like it? The exit is over there.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dragonborn Justice

Chapter 8

 **A/N: welcome back to Dragonborn Justice. This is the eighth chapter of this story and I must say that the voting poll for this story was nearly off the charts as many of you have voted for Starfire to be Martin's main girl. Honestly though, I was hoping for Power Girl to take the lead but I can work with Starfire in this story. But anywho, this chapter will be the Santa Prisca mission where Martin and Starfire meet the Team for the first time and have a sort of building tension with them given that Martin wouldn't like the idea of teenagers being deployed on black ops missions that have the potential of killing them.**

 **But the first part of this chapter will be some filler then Martin giving Amanda Waller the call to take up the offer of a being some insurance against the Justice League and the Light.**

 **So, without any more chattering, let's get this show on the road!**

…

Martin awoke to find himself tangled in the bedsheets with Koriand'r curled up beside him.

"Crap…"

Martin tried to remember what had happened last night and all that he remembered was that he and Starfire had arrived home and climbed into bed and simply fell asleep. Martin wasn't sure if that was the actual story and he quickly checked to see if either he or Starfire were in their sleepwear. Much to Martin's relief, they were both in their pyjamas so they hadn't done anything that would lead to an awkward morning after.

Koriand'r woke up with a yawn. "Oh! Good morning, Martin!" she greeted the Dovahkiin cheerily with a bright smile.

"Morning, Kory," Martin said to her "Why are we both together in my bed?" he then asked.

"I guess we were both tired from last night that we just went to bed together and fell asleep," Kory surmised.

"And did we… do anything other than sleep?" Martin asked delicately.

"Are you asking if we engaged in sexual intercourse?"

"Well, if you wanna put it like that, then yes, did we engage in coitus?"

Kory shook her head and replied "No, I don't believe we slept with each other last night," she said. "We were both too tired to do anything other than sleep," she explained "I guess we just slept in the same bed because we couldn't be bothered sleeping separately," she added.

"Well, that's actually a relief," muttered Martin. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy sleeping with you!" he said hastily hoping not to offend his guest "It'd just be a little early at this stage for us to engage in sexual intercourse with each other!"

"Would you want to sleep with me?" Kory then asked seriously making the Dragonborn look at her in surprise.

"What kind of question is that?!" Martin exclaimed.

"I am simply asking if you would engage in physical intimacy with me," replied Kory "So if I asked you to sleep with me right here and right now, would you?" she enquired with a disarming smile.

Martin thought about it for a moment before saying "Well, I'd have to be really stupid or extremely gay to turn down an offer to sleep with a woman as beautiful as you," he said honestly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kory asked teasingly.

"I'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to think so," replied Martin honestly.

"Thank you." Kory smiled brightly "So, would you like to sleep with me?" she asked honestly.

"What? Right now?" Martin asked dumbfounded.

"Well, if you want to," Kory said shrugging her shoulders which caused her shirt to slide off one shoulder a little giving Martin a glimpse of her smooth golden skin.

"I don't think we've progressed far enough in our relationship, if we can even call it that, to actually have sex with each other, Kory," Martin said seriously "We've only known each other for roughly two days," he mentioned "And while some part of me would love to have sex with you, I'd like to build our relationship a little more," he added.

"Oh! Forgive me for being so forward," Kory apologised "I did not realise that you want to build our relationship more so that you were comfortable with the idea of sleeping with me," she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad you understand," Martin replied "So, how about some breakfast?" he offered.

Eating some breakfast and cleaning themselves up, Kory then asked Martin "Are we going to call that store for the modelling offer?" she enquired.

"Well I suppose we should and I also have another call to make," Martin admitted as he brought out the business card from the bench. Picking up the cordless phone and dialling the number, Martin waited until he heard a voice speak _"Victoria's Secret, how may we help you?"_

"Yes, hello, my name if Martin Stormcrown from New York City," Martin replied "Yesterday, my companion and I were in your store and a store attendant noticed my companion and suggested that she could model for your company," he explained.

" _Ah, yes, we heard from our New York branch of your friend, Mr Stormcrown and we've also heard of you!"_ the operator said excitedly _"Do you wish to come to our company office so we can do a test with your friend?"_ she asked.

"Uh, yes we'd like to do that today, if possible," Martin replied.

" _We have an opening this morning, so come by our company office and present yourselves at the front desk and we'll get the meeting started right away,"_ the operator said.

"Alright, we'll be there straight away."

Ending the call, Martin then spoke to Kory "Well, we've got a meeting booked in, so let's get over there!" he said.

"I can fly us there!" Kory said eagerly and before Martin could protest, Kory lifted him into her arms and they zoomed out of the house and towards New York and after a little search they found the Victoria's Secret company office.

"Kory, try not to do that again," Martin said to Starfire seriously "I understand you're eager, but next time get my consent to fly me places," he added.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just so excited for this!" Kory said bouncing up and down a little on the balls of her feet.

"Well, let's head inside," Martin said as they entered the building and presented themselves to the receptionist who directed them to the elevators. Taking the elevator to the top floor, Martin and Kory were greeted by the company team.

"Thank you both for coming so quickly," an older grey-haired man said to Martin and Kory "And I also have to thank you, Mr Stormcrown for rescuing some of our workers the other day from those Mutant gang bangers," he added.

"Just doing my job," Martin said modestly.

"Well, it's not every day we get the services of a superhero," the grey-haired man declared "Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't shown up," he said.

"Well, I've brought my friend here, her name's Koriand'r or Starfire," Martin introducing Kory to the company team "She's from another planet," he added quickly.

"I'll say so," a middle-aged woman with dark hair and grey streak through it remarked. "So, Ms Starfire, have you done any modelling before?" she asked.

"No, on Tamaran we had nothing like that," Kory replied honestly "I was trained all my life in combat and leadership," she said.

"So, you're in excellent shape then?" a thin man wearing glasses observed.

"Yes, I am and I have trained hard since childhood to fight" Kory smiled.

"Well, you won't be doing any fighting with us," the grey-haired man stated "So, let's get you into some of our products and see how you look on camera," he instructed.

Kory was then led over to a changing screen where she quickly stripped off her clothing and got into some panties and a bra.

The company heads and Martin stood and observed Kory for a while, Kory fidgeted a little under their scrutiny but a quiet nod from Martin calmed her down.

"She looks good in front of the camera," the grey-haired man said to his compatriots who nodded in agreement "Okay, let's see how you do in front of the camera, try doing a pose of some kind," he instructed.

Kory awkwardly posed. The middled-aged woman nodded a little saying "A little awkward and nervous but we can work on that," she commented.

"Let's see how she looks in some of the other items," the glasses wearing man suggested.

Kory was then instructed to try on some other items. Kory was then wearing a pink lace teddy and stood proudly before everyone. Martin had to admit that the idea of sleeping with Kory was starting to sound like a very good idea and he could just imagine Kory wearing that lace teddy to bed.

"She looks good," the grey-haired man stated and his compatriots agreed.

"She'll need some training," the middle-aged woman pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure the Angels will be more than happy to help with that," the grey-haired man replied before he turned to Kory "Well, it seems like you'll do very well with this company, Ms Starfire," he smiled genuinely "So we'll sign you on with our PINK line and we'll have Elsa be your coach," he explained.

"Oh, wow! I didn't expect this!" Kory exclaimed excitedly before looking at Martin "Can you believe this?" she asked him in excitement.

"Sounds like a good deal," Martin remarked "But I think you'll need an agent first" he said shrewdly looking at the company heads.

The grey-haired man nodded "Of course. We'll sign you up with IMG Models, a lot of our models come through that agency," he said. "So, it'll be no problem to sort out." he grinned.

"Now, c'mon darling," the middle-aged woman said to Kory "Let's go meet with your mentor, you'll get along fabulously with her, I promise!"

"Is it alright if Martin comes with us?" Kory asked.

"Of course, darling!" the middle-aged woman replied. "Won't you join us, Mr Stormcrown?" she asked Martin who shrugged his shoulders and followed them.

Going down a flight of stairs, Kory and Martin entered a room that had more bright colours and hues and situated in front of a camera wearing a bright blue zip-up hoodie with a bikini top and cut-off denim shorts posing for a camera-man was someone that Martin recognised immediately. It was the model he had saved a few days from the Mutant gang attack.

"Elsa, darling, could you come here for a minute?" the middle-aged woman called out to the woman who excused herself from the camera-man and sauntered over "Yeah? What's up?" she asked brightly, she then noticed Martin and exclaimed "Oh my god, it's you!"

"Um… hi?" Martin responded uncertainly.

"You're the guy who saved me that day!" the woman exclaimed "And I kissed you and you walked away," she added a little miffed.

"Well, you did catch me off-guard when you did that," Martin replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? When was this?" Kory inquired.

"It was my first outing in New York," Martin explained "A street gang attack on this company's store in the market district forced me into action and I rescued this woman along with her friends from being used as hostages and she rewarded by kissing me," he recounted.

"Yeah, and you kinda walked away without a word," the woman said "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Elsa Hosk, I've been with Victoria's Secret for a couple years now." She smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about today," the middle-aged woman commented "Elsa, this is Starfire or… I'm sorry, dear, do you have an easier name?" she asked Kory.

"My real name is Koriand'r but my friends call me Kory," Starfire smiled brightly nodding at Martin.

"So, we scouted Kory at one of our stores and we've decided to sign her on," the middle-aged woman explained to Elsa "We'll start her off through PINK like we did with you and we're hoping you can show Kory the ropes," she said.

"No problem!" Elsa grinned widely. "I'll show Kory the ropes and show her what it takes," the blonde said "C'mon, let's have a little chat," she suggested to Kory and Martin who followed the blonde to a nearby table where some coffee and little cakes were brought to them.

"So, I'm guessing you're that alien who crashed on Coney Island beach a couple of nights ago, am I right?" Elsa said to Kory who nodded in reply.

"Yes, it is where Martin found me," the Tamarean explained.

"Well, this is a really interesting experience for me," Elsa remarked "And it's a new idea for the company to hire an alien as a model," she added.

"Do you think it will be hard for me to adjust?" Kory asked her.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, it will be hard," she said to Kory in a serious tone "Getting a gig with Victoria's Secret or even with PINK is something most girls in the modelling business dream of," she explained. "And there's a lot of competition in the industry for other campaigns and jobs all around the world," Elsa added.

"Will these… rivals… cause problems for Kory?" Martin asked tightly his mouth set in a hard line.

"Some'll cause problems and talk shit behind Kory's back," Elsa admitted "But you just have to grow a thick skin and just let the insults roll off you," she advised Kory "After all, the talking behind your back is probably just because they're either jealous of you or dealing with their own insecurities," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Will I be able to make any friends in this business?" Kory enquired.

"Yeah, you will make lot friends with Victoria's Secret and PINK," Elsa replied "It's a big family here. Everyone knows each other, we all hang out during or after shoots and jobs," she said. "In the modelling business that's really a good thing, because most models don't know if they're gonna work the next day, the next week or even the next month," she explained.

"Then there's the fashion show," Elsa suddenly said. At the confused look from Kory and Martin, Elsa explained. "It's a huge fashion show that marks the Christmas holidays each year, all the Angels, models on contract with VS, and models from around the world walk the catwalk in all these crazy outfits!" she said. "And it keeps getting bigger and better every year!" she declared.

"But it is a lot of hard work!" Elsa then said seriously "Don't expect this to be easy," she warned Kory. "You have to make a lot of time in your schedule for the company and you have to work hard when on duty with the company," she explained.

"I am not afraid of hard work!" Kory announced.

"Well, that's good!" Elsa grinned "But let's see how you do today?" she suggested as she stood and led Kory over to the changing rooms. Martin waited a moment when Kory came back wearing a bright pink bikini.

"How do I look?" Kory asked the Dovahkiin who nodded in appreciation. "You look good," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, I feel a little ugly next to you!" Elsa declared as she came walking up wearing a bright blue bikini "What did they feed you on your home planet and where can I get it?" she asked.

"Well, they fed me Abraxon slugs as a child," Kory replied straight away "They're big slimy purple slugs and it's the slime gives them the flavour and protein," she smiled.

Elsa and Martin looked at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say to something like that. "Maybe don't tell everybody that," Martin advised Kory "But you look good for it to say the least," he added.

"Well come on, let's see how you look in the other gear," Elsa suggested as she pulled Kory behind a changing curtain. Martin decided to make another call while he waited.

Taking out his cell-phone, Martin dialled in the number that Amanda Waller gave him.

" _Washington DC, how may we help?"_

"There are no Patriots," Martin uttered then there was a brief sound of static before a voice spoke.

" _Mr Stormcrown, a pleasure to hear from you,"_ the cool calm voice of Amanda Waller announced.

"Mrs Waller, I'm here to talk to you about your offer," Martin replied in a serious tone of voice.

" _And I'm glad you called, I have a mission lined up that needs doing,"_ came the reply.

"I accept your offer but I have some conditions," said Martin.

Martin the laid out his conditions before Amanda gave her reply.

" _You realise that anyone else who asked for those things would be laughed at?"_

"I wasn't kidding around, Mrs Waller," replied Martin "They are my conditions should I accept the offer to work with you. It is up to you whether you want my skills desperately enough for this coming war you've spoken of."

" _I'll see what can be arranged, Mr Stormcrown,"_ Amanda replied _"But let's call this first mission a trial phase. Should this mission prove satisfactory in your eyes and you wish to continue working for me, then you are free to accept,"_ she said.

"I'm not working for you," corrected Martin "I'm working _with_ you. There's a difference," he stated.

" _Very well, Mr Stormcrown, meet us at these co-ordinates and we'll discuss it further,"_ Amanda replied before sending the co-ordinates to Martin's phone _"My team looks forward to meeting you."_

The line then went dead. Martin hung up before looking at Kory who was being taught the tools of the trade by Elsa such as how to pose and position her body.

"Kory, I'm sorry I have to leave but something's come up," Martin said to the Tamaranean.

"Oh! Are you going on patrol?" Kory inquired.

"It's a long story, but I'll be able to tell you when I get back from wherever it is I'm going" Martin confessed rubbing the back of his head with one large hand. "You know how to get back to the house?" he enquired.

Kory nodded before saying "Is what you're doing dangerous?" she asked.

"Most likely," replied Martin before casting the spell to summon his armour and weapons on his person. Once he was in his armour and his weapons were on his person, Martin stepped onto the balcony and called for Odahviing. The dragon answered the summons and flew lazily past the building. Martin leapt smoothly onto the ruby dragon's back and they then flew above the Manhattan skyline before soaring off into the distance.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kory turned to look at Elsa. "What do you mean?" Kory asked the blonde who replied with "Well, from what I've seen, most superheroes who go off on a mission, patrol or whatever usually come back with a few bruises and there's always some property damage wherever they go. So, I'm just asking if your friend is going to be okay," the blonde explained.

"Martin is more than capable of handling himself in battle," Kory said "And his ally Odahviing is a formidable being. The pair will have no problem handling whatever comes their way."

Elsa nodded before thinking for a moment. After a moment, she asked "Is Martin single by any chance?" The blonde's voice had a hint of hope and curiosity lacing the tone.

"As far as I'm aware, he is," Kory admitted.

"So, you and Martin aren't… together or anything like that?"

Kory shook her head "No, Martin said he wished to build his friendship with me first before anything like what you asked," she said.

Elsa's smile was a little predatory and she spoke "Now that's interesting…"

"Are you interested in Martin?" Kory asked.

Elsa blushed a little before replying "He did save my life from those Mutant gang members," she admitted.

"And you wish to copulate with him as thanks?" Kory inquired.

"What?! No! I mean… yeah, it'd be nice! But I don't really do 'thank you' sex! I'd rather take him out to dinner and see where it leads first!" Elsa fidgeted nervously at being caught with a crush on the man who saved her life.

"Well, I'm sure Martin would be more than happy to go to dinner with you." Kory smiled brightly "I could talk to Martin about it, if you'd like?" she offered.

"Isn't Martin your friend?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"He is." Kory nodded "But Martin said he wished to build up his relationship with me before anything happens between he and I," she said. "That said, I don't see any reason why you can't engage in a relationship with Martin," Kory then added.

Elsa looked at the Tamarean in disbelief before saying "Well, that's… modern of you," she mumbled.

"So, is there anything else you can teach me?" Kory enquired.

"Oh! Sure! Let's see what else I can teach you!" Elsa said looking eager to change the subject.

…

 _With Martin and Odahviing._

Martin and Odahviing flew towards the co-ordinates Waller had given them. Soon they arrived at an military base outside of the city. Soldiers and military personnel milled about doing their jobs. Some soldiers were unloading crates while others drove forklifts and vehicles.

Odahviing gave a loud roar causing the soldiers to look up and clear the area. Odahviing landed softly on the ground in front of the assembled group of soldiers who looked at the mighty dragon in awe. Martin slid off Odahviing's back and gazed at the assembled soldiers. Then stepping out of the crowd was a man wearing khaki-olive green jungle camo fatigues with a bullet-proof vest and cradling an advanced looking semi-automatic rifle in his hands with a belt and harness with pockets and pouches on strategic places on it. Martin assumed this man was in charge and he walked towards the man.

"I take it you're the officer in charge," Martin said to the man rather than asking. The man nodded and stuck a hand out to shake and replied "Colonel Rick Flagg, United States Special Forces," he said in a crisp no nonsense voice. Martin shook the colonel's hand and said "Martin Stormcrown the Dragonborn. Amanda Waller sent me."

"So, you're our backup?" Rick asked and Martin nodded in reply. "Then we'd better bring you up to speed," Rick said as he led Martin over to a command tent and began to go over the mission briefing.

"A day ago, our surveillance of the sovereign nation Santa Prisca, a place that's long been the source of the neo-steroid Venom, had its occupants thrown out by the Cult of Kobra," Rick said handing a manila folder to Martin who began to peruse the contents.

"Someone decided to take over?" Martin asked as he read the files.

"Looks like it," Rick said "But thing is, all product hasn't been sent out," he explained "So we're going in to observe and report and find out why all Venom products haven't been sent out."

"When do we leave?" Martin asked.

"We leave tonight," Rick replied. "Are you gonna hitch a ride with us or is your pet dragon gonna follow us?" he asked.

"Probably best if I ride with you and your men," replied Martin "Odahviing sticks out almost anywhere and a mission like this needs discretion," he remarked. Rick nodded in approval and said "Maybe Waller was right about you," he said.

 _A few hours later…_

Martin sat aboard the stealth aircraft beside Colonel Flagg, sharpening his sword. Many of the soldiers sent Martin curious looks and they all looked like they wanted to ask him questions yet too afraid to do so.

Martin then looked at the soldiers and said to them "You all want to ask me questions, so do it."

One soldier brave enough to ask a question went first "Why would a hero like you work with the military? The Justice League doesn't work with the government," the soldier said.

"Who said I was a hero?" said Martin, "Back home I did things that would make many uncomfortable around me and whilst I respect the Justice League's ideals and values, there are some threats that should be taken care of once and only once!" he declared.

"Is your dragon your pet?" another solider asked.

Martin gave a short laugh before saying "Odahviing isn't a pet. He's an ally, a colleague, a peer," he said.

"Any other questions?" Martin asked the soldiers who all shook their heads.

The pilot then spoke over the speaker "Drop zone is coming up in t-minus five minutes!"

"Alright boys and girls, get ready for the drop!" Colonel Flagg ordered his men. The soldiers then began to pull on parachute packs onto their backs. Colonel Flagg looked at Martin and asked him "Aren't you gonna put one on?"

Martin shook his head and replied "No. I've got my own way."

The back door of the aircraft opened and wind began rushing and whipping all around the plane. The soldiers lined up and far below on the ocean was the island Santa Prisca.

"Get ready to make the drop!" Colonel Flagg shouted over the rushing wind. Martin cracked and flexed his neck, sheathing his sword over his back and prepared to make the drop.

With an order, the soldiers then began to jump out of the plane. Martin then followed suit. Martin was then in freefall with the wind roaring in his ears as he and the other soldiers all feel down towards the earth. Martin then narrowed his body and sped down to the island much faster than the other soldiers and Colonel Flagg who could only stare in shock.

As the island began getting much closer, Martin prepared to his Thu'um. Behind him, the soldiers and Colonel Flagg released their parachutes and floated down gently to the ground. Martin then took in a breath.

 **FEIM ZII GRON!**

Martin's form faded just enough to appear spectral or ghostlike and he turned his body so that he would land on his feet and he landed with a soft gentle thump and barely a sound on the jungle floor of the island.

Soon after, Martin's reverted to solid form and he looked up to see Colonel Flagg and his men floating down to the ground a short distance away. Jogging through the jungle undergrowth, Martin soon greeted Colonel Flagg.

"That was some crazy stunt you pulled!" Rick exclaimed "You wanna warn us next time?" he asked.

"What fun would that be?" Martin grinned showing his pearly white teeth with longer than average canines.

"Alright, we're gonna need some way of staying in contact," Rick then said as he dug through one pouch on his webbing belt and handed Martin a small earpiece "Take this, we can stay in contact," Rick said as he handed Martin the earpiece. Martin placed the earpiece into his ear and thanked Colonel Flagg before asking "What are your orders, Colonel?" he asked.

"Now we make our way to the Venom factory and find out what they're doing," Rick commanded. The spec-ops team and the Dragonborn stealthily walked their way through the jungle with Colonel Flagg taking the lead and Martin beside him. Soon the sounds of gunfire cracked the night air.

"Gunfire," Martin commented and Rick nodded saying "I hear it too," he said.

"Should we check it out?" a soldier asked.

"yeah, best find out what's going on," Rick agreed. Martin then crawled through the vegetation and hid behind a large tree trunk and saw red robed men fighting men wearing clothes that were of inferior quality to their opponents. The men were led by a large muscular man who looked similar to a Mexican luchador.

" _What do you see, Dragonborn?"_ Rick's voice asked through the earpiece. "Red robed men, Kobra cultists fighting men who I think must've been the previous owners," Martin replied.

" _Copy that. Do not engage!"_ Rick then said through the comms.

Martin gave a grunt in reply when he suddenly saw a red and black blur speed into the clearing where the cultists were fighting the other men, the blur then tripped up to reveal a boy wearing a black and red suit with red hair showing on his head. The Luchador and his men began firing upon the red haired boy and another boy wearing a black shirt with a red S on his chest leaped into the clearing and punched the Luchador away.

"Flagg, we've got some unknowns," Martin said into the comms. _"What do you see?"_ Rick asked.

"teenagers! One with a red lightning bolt on his chest, another with a red S on his chest," replied Martin "Are they with the Justice League?" he asked.

" _From the sounds of it, those two you just saw are Kid Flash and Superboy,"_ replied Rick _"Looks like the Justice League has their own little team,"_ the spec-ops soldier sneered.

"The Justice League is sending children to do their dirty work?!" Martin growled with anger as he broke cover and began to engage the Kobra cultists and the Luchador's men.

…

Wally West got the surprise of his life when he saw the Dragonborn charging out of the jungle swinging his sword, slashing at Kobra cultists and Bane's followers, hewing limbs and severing heads from their bodies and rushing out from the jungle were men that were clearly US Special Forces.

"Where did these guys come from?!" the apprentice of the Flash yelled as he got back. Superboy could only look in shock and M'gann reappeared as did Kaldur and Robin.

Soon the Dragonborn and the spec-ops soldiers killed the Kobra cultists and Bane's men with only Bane himself left. Bane quickly surrendered himself and was tied to a tree.

"What the hell?! Why are the United States Spec-ops here in Santa Prisca?!" Robin yelled looking at the soldiers "And why is the Dragonborn with them?!" he added.

"Why do you think?" the Dragonborn retorted "What I want to know is: why the Justice League sends children to do their dirty work?" he growled his eyes flashing dangerously with righteous fury.

"I wanna know that too," a Spec-ops soldier who was clearly the officer in charge agreed coldly. Most of the soldiers glared at the young heroes who shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the veteran soldiers.

"We were sent here to find out why the Venom production was cut off," Kaldur said respectfully.

"And the mighty Justice League couldn't do it themselves?" the Dragonborn asked angrily "Do any of you even realise how much danger you're all in?" he said to them.

"Hey! We can handle ourselves!" Wally snapped only to cower when the Dragonborn's hard gaze swivelled onto him.

"And what would happen if you were to die out here?" the Dragonborn said to the speedster "What would your family say or do if they found out you got killed doing a spec-ops operation for the Justice League?" he demanded accusingly. Wally didn't have a good answer for that.

"We volunteered for this mission," Kaldur said diplomatically to the Dragonborn who regarded him for a moment before replying "Even so, children have no place on the battlefield!" he said.

"Hey! We could run rings around you any day of the week!" Robin retorted.

The Dragonborn growled in anger causing Robin to pale when the Spec-ops officer laid a hand on the Dragonborn's shoulder and shook his head. The Dragonborn relaxed slightly but still glared at Robin. The Spec-ops soldier then spoke in an authoritative voice.

"It seems we may be able to help each other," the officer said "I don't like the idea of working with unprofessional child heroes, but it seems our goals are mutually aligned," he pointed out.

"You want us to work with you?" M'gann asked.

"For the time being," replied the spec-ops officer "After that we go our separate ways," he said.

"Well we know the Cult of Kobra kicked out Bane and his goons, so that's all we need to know," Wally announced.

"Yeah but they're not shipping out any new Venom!" Robin countered "We can't leave, not until I know why!" he declared.

"Until you know why?" Wally accused.

"Such leadership," the Dragonborn muttered sarcastically looking at Bane who was chuckling "And you know something, don't you?" the Dragonborn asked the Venom-user who smiled a little before speaking.

"I may know something about what's going on," Bane said with a smile.

"He knows something," M'gann said kneeling in front of Bane, her eyes glowing green with telepathy.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica, Bane is not that easy to read." Bane grinned playfully.

"Ugh… he's mentally reciting football scores in Spanish," M'gann said gritting her teeth "This could take a while," she added.

"Time is something we don't have," the Dragonborn said as his left glowed with blue light and he cast what was clearly a spell onto Bane who gave a cry of shock before his face adopted a neutral look.

"What do you know of the Cult of Kobra taking over this place?" the Dragonborn asked the Venom addict.

"The Cult of Kobra appeared one day and took over my Venom factory and had created a new kind of Venom that is permanent," Bane replied in a blank monotone voice, his eyes unfocussed and glazed over.

"Is there a way into the factory?" the spec-ops officer asked.

"Si, there is, I will take you there," Bane replied. The soldiers then released Bane from his bonds and he then led the soldiers, the Dragonborn and the Team to a hidden tunnel. After a few minutes, they came up to a door with an identification pad next to it. Bane pressed his thumb to the pad and the door slid open to reveal a janitor's closet. The spec-ops soldier gave some orders to his men to pull back and head to the front of the factory to create a distraction and to be overwatch.

The spell that had been placed over Bane then wore off. Bane blinked and said "What? What happened?" he asked. The Dragonborn quickly slammed his elbow into Bane's face, knocking him out. The Spec-ops soldiers then dragged Bane out of sight.

"What now?" Wally asked.

Robin had already disappeared and Wally complained "Great! He does the disappearing act again!"

"Again, such good teamwork," the Dragonborn muttered before looking at the Spec-ops officer "Orders?" the armoured giant of a man asked the smaller man who replied "Recon, find out what's going on with the Venom shipments."

The Dragonborn nodded and made his way down to the factory floor with M'gann, Kaldur and Superboy following him.

"I didn't want any company," the Dragonborn said to the young heroes. "We're just trying to do our jobs!" Superboy snapped.

"Superboy, bickering won't get us anywhere!" Kaldur admonished the clone of Superman before saying "There are the new shipments of Venom," the Atlantean whispered.

"But they're not touching this Venom," Superboy observed.

"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann said innocently.

"No, there's something different about the new Venom shipments," the Dragonborn argued.

"Helicopter's coming!" Superboy whispered as his super-hearing heard the sound of a helicopter. Dragonborn whispered what he heard to the spec-ops officer into his ear piece.

"Miss Martian, go camo and find out who the buyer is!" Kaldur ordered.

"On it!" M'gann pulled her hood over her face and turned invisible and flew over to the helicopter before sending Kaldur a telepathic message.

" _Sending image of the buyer to you now!"_

Kaldur's eyes closed as he saw the image of the buyer and it was someone he recognised easily. "Sportsmaster! He's the buyer?" he said before pressing a finger to his ear piece "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you copy?" he asked but all he heard was static.

"Comms are jammed!" Kaldur hissed. The Dragonborn pressed a finger to his ear piece and growled "Mine too! They're looking for us!"

"We need to figure out our next move!" Kaldur said.

The Dragonborn then stood from his spot and fired two twin balls of fire causing some explosions.

"Run like hell!" the Dragonborn bellowed as the explosions caught the attention of a large behemoth that more than likely used to be a man. Superboy leapt to meet the monsters charge while the guards opened fire on Kaldur and Dragonborn. Kaldur formed a shield with his water bearers but then precise shots killed each Kobra cultist. Kaldur looked up to see the spec-ops officer and his men firing precise shots meant to kill at the cultists. Dragonborn gave a nod to the spec-ops soldiers who nodded back.

M'gann who was still invisible lifted some guards with her telekinesis and threw them away. Sportsmaster then spotted even though she was invisible and threw a spear at her. M'gann avoided the spear but it exploded knocking her away, landing on top of some containers.

Kaldur and Dragonborn retreated behind some containers with the spec-ops soldiers providing cover fire. Some cultists prepared to strike when Wally sped and knocked them over.

Kaldur gave the order for M'gann to telepathically link the Team up. Kaldur then gave the orders for a retreat. Having guessed that the team was going to make a hasty exit, Dragonborn sent the spec-ops soldiers a look to retreat.

The Team and the spec-ops soldiers fled down the secret passage but the monster Superboy had been fighting was close behind.

"Superboy! The support beams!" Kaldur shouted. Superboy began punching the support beams making the tunnel collapse behind them. Darkness soon enveloped the tunnel. Kaldur then cracked some glow sticks while the Dragonborn cast another spell and a small ball of light floated above his head.

"How could my first mission as team leader go wrong?" Robin whined.

"You? Team leader?" the Dragonborn asked disbelievingly "That's a joke, I'm sure," he said.

"At least I did something!" Robin snapped angrily.

Dragonborn only raised an eyebrow when the spec-ops officer spoke "You might have the most experience out of all your little junior Justice League from what I've read," he said in a gentle but firm tone "But maybe that's what left you unprepared," he surmised "Remember: communication is key," he added.

"Our friends are right, Robin," Kaldur said to the apprentice of Batman "You and Batman work together on a level where your roles are defined. You do not need to talk. But this team is new and raw, a leader must be explicit with his orders and not expect others to follow some unknown plan," he explained.

"You're… right! Who was I kidding? You should be the one to lead, you're the only one who can!" Robin said to Kaldur.

"It's so obvious!" M'gann agreed.

"Could have told ya," Superboy said shrugging his shoulders

"Please! I could run circles…" Wally began when the Dragonborn cut him off.

"Little boy, you know as much about leadership as you do the meaning of covert!" Dragonborn growled at the redhead "I for one think that Aqualad has made a very good point about being explicit in leadership and while you like to run your mouth, you have no idea of what leadership is! So, you will be quiet unless spoken to, understand?" the Dragonborn asked.

"Yes sir!" Wally squeaked meekly.

"Then I accept the burden," Kaldur said humbly placing his hand on Robin's shoulder "Until you are ready to lift this burden from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon," he added. Robin nodded his agreement.

"Touching," Dragonborn muttered and the spec-ops soldiers nodded their agreement.

"Our first priority is to make sure that shipment of Venom does not leave the island!" Kaldur announced.

"Funny, had the same thought," the spec-ops officer remarked.

…

"We know Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier but it doesn't add up! He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work!" Robin said as they ran down the secret passage.

"And neither of them have the chops to blend it with Venom!" Wally said, "That'd take some major nerdage!" he added.

"We need to consider why Sportsmaster wants the Venom!" the Spec-ops officer said making the young heroes look at him "Intel suggests that Sportsmaster doesn't use Venom himself, so why does he want it?" the soldier reasoned.

They soon reached the exit where they found Bane standing at the entrance pumped up on Venom "Halt ninos! I'm feeling… explosive," the Venom user said with a smile. In his hand, Bane held a detonator in his hand and everyone saw some explosives around the entrance of the passage.

Dragonborn then acted quickly with a shout.

 **IZZ SLEN NUS!**

Bane was then encased in thick ice. Bane began hurling curses in Spanish while Superboy walked up to him and punched him in the head. Leaving Bane trapped in the thick ice, the group began to plan their next move.

Superboy then heard the helicopter starting up "Guys, copter's running," he said to the team.

"We'll take care of it," the spec-ops officer said pulling out his own detonator and pressed the button and small explosions could be heard.

"Kid, get down there and stall them!" Kaldur said to Wally who pulled his goggled over his eyes and sped off.

At the landing pad it was pandemonium as Kobra shouted "Take the shipment!"

Sportsmaster took the case filled with the new Venom variant and prepared to make a hasty exit.

Superboy jumped down and landed creating a small crater and he looked at the monster he had fought earlier "Go again?" he challenged the monster who roared and charged towards him. But a great stream of water knocked the monster back "Sorry, not the plan!" Kaldur said to Superboy.

Superboy prepared to punch the helicopter when Sportsmaster appeared armed with a repeater crossbow and began firing explosive bolts. M'gann tried to sneak up on the hockey mask wearing criminal but he heard her and grabbed using her as s shield while still shooting Superboy.

Robin threw a bolas at Kobra's bodyguard, Shimmer, and she fell to the ground. "I know how you hate getting your hands dirty!" the boy wonder taunted the cult leader.

"True, but even a god must stoop to conquer!" Kobra said imperiously as he pulled off his hooded robe revealing his Olympian level physique. Then someone tapped Kobra on the shoulder and the cultist turned around to receive a gauntleted fist to his nose. There was an audible crunch of bone and a spray of blood and Kobra stumbled back clutching his ruined nose.

"You dare harm a god!?" Kobra bellowed in anger as he saw his opponent, the Dragonborn who replied "Funny, didn't know gods bleed."

Using the distraction as an opening, Robin rushed in to charge at Kobra. Kobra grabbed Robin and threw him at Dragonborn who caught the boy easily. "I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra growled in annoyance.

"Good, because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin replied. Robin jumped to launch a kick into Kobra's chest making the cult leader stumble back.

The team and the spec-ops soldiers then gathered around Kobra who saw that he was facing bad odds and he said "Another time, perhaps," he said as he prepared to melt into the shadows of the jungle but not before he looked at the Dragonborn and said "And you! You and I will finish this one day!" he growled.

"I'll be waiting!" was all the Dragonborn said.

Kobra then disappeared into the jungle.

Kaldur then looked at the Dragonborn and the spec-ops soldiers who then prepared to leave "Wait! Where are you going?" the Atlantean asked them.

"Our job's done and we don't answer to the Justice League," the Dragonborn replied as he and the soldiers left the Team.

…

Martin sat aboard the plane with Rick and the other soldiers "That didn't go too badly, I suppose," the Nord/Imperial commented dryly.

"yeah, I suppose not," Rick agreed "But we have to tell Waller that the Justice League has their own little spec-ops team," he said grimly.

"They send children, children! To do their dirty work!" Martin growled in anger.

"Well, these kids were conscripted they volunteered," Rick argued "But it is kinda dirty for the squeaky-clean Justice League to have their sidekicks do their dirty work for them," he said agreeing with Martin's sentiment.

"Let's just go home," Martin sighed "I wanna forget about the junior Justice League for now," he said laying his head back and closing his eyes.

The plane then flew back to the States where they would give Waller their report on Santa Prisca, the new Venom variant and the Justice League's own spec-ops team.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

…

 **A/N: well here it is everyone, the eighth chapter of Dragonborn Justice. I'm not too sure about this chapter, I know I was building up to it but still, it doesn't seem all that good but that's probably just me talking.**

 **Now the Dragonborn has started working with Colonel Rick Flagg and has met the Team, Obviously there's some tension because like I said, the Dragonborn wouldn't think highly of sending children into warzones. Hell if it were the real world, the Justice League would strung up for sending children in warzones.**

 **But anyways, not much to say here other than it's the eighth chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be coming up soon. In other news I'm working on a new Justice League of Amazons story, this time crossing over with Roosterteeth's anime RWBY with Jaune Arc as the lead character. I've already set up a voting poll on my profile showing which girl could Jaune's main girl, so get voting.**

 **Anything, just leave a review telling me what you liked or what I can do to improve and I'll try to do so in the next chapter.**

 **See y'all later,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dragonborn Justice

Chapter 9

…

 _Airforce Base._

"So, what you're telling me is that the Justice League sends their own sidekicks to go on covert black-op missions, is that correct?" Amanda Waller paced in front of Martin and Colonel Flagg, listening to their debriefing of the Santa Prisca mission.

"That is correct," answered Martin respectfully, "And they were rough around the edges and had problems with leadership, but they ultimately got the mission done," he then said.

"I thought you didn't approve?" Amanda noted.

Martin nodded his head before replying, "I don't approve of the Justice League sending half-trained children to do their dirty work, that much is true, but the children proved able enough," he said.

"If the public were to get word of this, they'd be baying for the Justice League's blood," Colonel Flagg said.

"As they rightly should be," Amanda agreed, "But perhaps we can use this 'team' to our advantage," she suggested.

Martin frowned at this. "You would manipulate children?" he asked archly.

"I wouldn't put it like that," Amanda replied placatingly. "As you said this team of child heroes are young and inexperienced. So, we can offer them our help from time to time to earn their trust," she said.

Martin nodded before replying. "And what of the Justice League?" he asked.

"For now, we'll be keeping an eye on them and their little team," said Amanda "Anything else?" she asked them.

"The new Venom was a mixture of the Blockbuster formula and was then blended with Venom," said Rick. "How was Sportsmaster and Kobra able to get their hands on the Blockbuster formula?" he asked Amanda.

"I know that I'll be investigating the matter in an official capacity," replied Amanda. "But if either of you hear anything on how the Blockbuster formula was stolen, I want to know right away!" she ordered. Martin and Rick both nodded in response.

"Anything else?" Amanda then asked and when there was no answer, she said "Dismissed."

Martin and Colonel Flagg then left the debriefing room. Martin then took out his cellphone and began to dial the home phone of his house.

"Who are you calling?" Rick asked.

"Just making sure Kory got home safely," explained Martin as the phone rang and he then heard Kory's voice on the other end.

" _Hello?"_

"Kory, it's me," said Martin.

" _Oh, Martin! I take it your mission was successful?"_ Kory asked.

"Yes, it was. How did everything go with the job?"

" _I'm learning a lot! Elsa introduced me to her friends and we all went out for dinner! They were amazed at how much of this pizza I could eat,"_ replied Kory _"Afterwards I went home and waited for you,"_ she said.

"Well, I'm on my way home right now," said Martin "Do you need me to pick up anything on the way?" he enquired.

" _Could you pick up some of this mustard? I find it a most delightful beverage!"_

"Ummm… Kory? Mustard is a sauce, not a drink," said Martin.

" _Is it? No wonder I received so many strange looks from everyone in the restaurant!"_ exclaimed Kory.

"I'll see you in a few," Martin said before ending the call.

Calling for Odahviing, Martin then flew back to the River Valley and went to his house where he found Kory completely nude sitting in front of the TV watching the news. Kory heard Martin enter the room and she stood up. "Oh, Martin! You're here!" she exclaimed exuberantly as she floated over and hugged a stunned Martin. Martin felt all the blood in his head rush down south and a certain member of his anatomy rose to the occasion as he felt the Tamaranean's soft but firm inviting curves press themselves to his body. Reluctantly, Martin gently pushed Kory away so that she was at arm's length.

"It's good to see you, Kory," said Martin "I brought you some mustard," he added holding up a shopping bag with some groceries.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kory smiled and Martin was a little breathless at seeing how stunning Kory's smile was.

"So… any reason why you're not wearing clothes?" the Dragonborn asked as he tried to not let his eyes wander all over Starfire's naked body.

"Well, I had a shower and I thought I'd dry myself naturally," replied Kory in her clueless innocence. Martin sighed minutely; Kory was so innocent and naïve that it was almost adorable in a way, but she really had to learn about the human concept of modesty.

"Did you go outside at all?" enquired Martin delicately.

"I did to retrieve the mail," Kory answered and Martin almost face-palmed in frustration.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Kory asked when she saw the look of consternation on Martin's face.

"You really need to learn the concept of modesty," replied Martin and he hoped that there were no paparazzi hanging around the house, it would cause a media frenzy to see a naked woman walking around his house.

"Why? Why should I be ashamed of what I have been born with?" demanded Kory.

"Maybe the society on your planet didn't have many hang-ups about public nudity, but on this planet, most people are more conservative about their bodies," replied Martin gently "Don't get me wrong, I have no problem seeing you like this!" he quickly said when a frown creased Kory's brow.

"But there'd be some groups of people on this planet that would complain," Martin then said "So, try not to go outside if you're naked so people don't see," he suggested.

"Oh, forgive me! I keep forgetting that human modesty is different from Tamaranean modesty!" Kory was blushing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Martin "So, just go put on some clothes and try not to do it again," he added.

Kory nodded and left to find some clothes to put on. Soon after, Kory walked back in the room wearing some denim cut-off shorts and a black form fitting tank top. Martin's mouth went a little dry as he saw just how tightly those cut-offs and tank top hugged Starfire's body, almost lovingly, emphasizing how beautiful her body was.

"So, have you had any dinner yet?" asked Martin managing to find his voice.

"I was waiting for you, but I did have a large lunch," replied Kory.

"Well, how about some soup?" offered Martin and Kory nodded. Martin then prepared a simple tomato soup and they both sat down at the table and began to eat their soup.

"So, how did everything go at Victoria's Secret?" Martin asked as he swallowed a spoonful of soup.

"It was so much fun!" Kory said exuberantly "I learned so much from Elsa! And she introduced me to some of her fellow models and I learnt a lot from them and they gave me some help on how to model," she added.

"Well, so long as you had fun," said Martin.

"Elsa expressed an interest in you," Kory then said which made Martin look at her sharply, "Did she now?" he asked.

Kory nodded. "Mhm… I believe she finds you most desirable and wishes to copulate with you for saving her life," she replied.

Martin blinked in surprise. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," he mumbled.

"Would you wish to engage in intimacy with Elsa?" Kory asked suddenly.

Martin almost choked on a spoonful of soup. After coughing and awkwardly swallowing the soup, Martin managed to say, "Well, I would have to be an idiot if I said that I didn't want to," he admitted.

"But you don't wish to?" Kory asked.

"I would like to," admitted Martin "But I don't generally expect to sleep with every woman I rescue," he explained "It's not really my way to expect sexual intercourse as a reward for saving a woman's life," he added.

Kory nodded and replied, "Elsa said that she didn't really do thank-you sex either and I think she'd want to have dinner with you and see where it would lead."

"She did? Well, that's rather nice of her," Martin remarked.

"I said I would talk to you for her to see if you were interested in having dinner with her," Kory then said.

"And you're okay with that?" asked Martin.

"Neither of us are with each other," replied Kory "And I would not be opposed to you having dinner or relations with Elsa," she said.

Martin blinked; he wondered just how many men would kill to be in a situation like this. Most women who were friends or roommates with a man would have some concerns over said man being in relationship with a woman but for a beautiful woman like Kory telling him that it was okay for him to have dinner with another beautiful woman? That was something only happened once in a lifetime or to the luckiest of men.

"Well, I suppose I should have dinner with Elsa," said Martin as he rubbed the back of his neck "If that's okay with you?" he asked looking at Kory.

"Perfectly fine," Kory said with a smile "I'll call her to let her know that you'd like to have dinner with her!" she exclaimed as she stood from her chair and headed over to the phone.

Martin then began to clean up the dishes while Kory talked on the phone with Elsa. Once the dishes were washed, rinsed and dried then put away in the cupboard, Kory then spoke to Martin.

"Elsa said she's available this weekend if you have no other plans," the Tamaranean said to the Nord who nodded and replied with "I don't have any immediate plans."

Kory then spoke again on the phone to Elsa and after receiving Elsa's reply, Kory then said to Martin "She's says it's a date!"

"I'll see her then," Martin grunted, and Kory relayed the information to Elsa on the other end before writing down an address and gave a farewell to Elsa then hung up the phone.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Martin then asked Kory.

"I am positive, Martin." Kory smiled "Besides, it's only one date and on Tamaran, it was common for a man to have more than one paramour," she explained.

Martin blinked in surprise. "How… open-minded of your people," he mumbled before he yawned and said "Well, I'm beat," he announced, "I've had a long day," he added.

"Me too," Kory agreed as she struggled not to yawn. The pair then said good night to each other and went to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

…

The next couple of days passed by quickly and quietly with Kory beginning to work for Victoria's Secret's sub brand PINK and Martin patrolling the streets of Manhattan. News of the newest model on the scene Kory Anders made news headlines and Martin's exploits as New York's newest protector made just as many if not more headlines in the media. Most people noted Martin's methods in dealing with criminals, namely him dealing out deadly force that left many would murderers and rapists in traction, some in the case of rapists missing certain parts of their anatomy.

Some slammed the Dragonborn's violent ways, saying that it was not the way of a hero to use such violent methods in stopping criminals. But Martin's supporters staunchly retorted that his methods scared the criminal community more than the slaps on the wrist the Justice League dealt them. In all honesty, Martin found it annoying all the attention; everywhere he went he was hounded by news crews, paparazzi and his newfound base of fans, all of them wanting photo opportunities and quotes and interviews and autographs from him.

He didn't care about his fame or rather, his infamy, he just didn't want to bother with all the attention. And while he didn't bother to hide his identity, it was irritating that the media knew where he lived. Martin then started to think to himself that he should find somewhere more isolated and remote where the media wouldn't be able to get so close to him.

Soon, the weekend arrived and Martin's date with Elsa. Martin had already been informed by Kory that Elsa found him desirable/attractive and had implied that she wanted to sleep with him. But Martin wasn't going to peg that as a sure thing; he wasn't looking to sleep with every woman that caught his fancy and it was going to be a simple dinner. Nothing more than that, Martin was sure of.

Having been made to wear some nicer clothing which consisted of a well-made three-piece suit tailored for his size and height, Martin was then shooed out the door by Kory who made him promise to be back by midnight and to tell her all the details. Arriving at the apartment building with a gaggle of paparazzi waiting outside the building, Martin sighed to himself as he walked through the camera flashes and shouted questions/demands of the media. Standing at the door, Martin looked at the piece of paper and looking on the panel of buzzers, Martin pressed the one that was for Elsa's apartment.

 **BZZZT!**

Then Elsa's voice spoke over the intercom. _"Hello?"_ asked the Swedish model's voice.

"It's Martin," replied the Dovahkiin.

" _You made it! C'mon in!"_ came Elsa's enthusiastic voice and the door opened. Stepping through and entering the elevator, Martin waited until he was on the floor where Elsa's apartment was. Stepping out of the elevator, Martin found Elsa waiting for him.

The Swedish blonde beauty enveloped the Dragonborn in a friendly and warm hug.

"I'm glad you're here! And you're all dressed up too," she noted.

"I wasn't sure if you had anywhere in mind for dinner," replied Martin "So, I thought it best to look nice," he explained.

"Well, we're not going anywhere fancy tonight." Elsa smiled showing perfectly white teeth "Tell me; have you ever had Swedish meatballs?" she enquired.

"Can't say I have," was Martin's answer.

"Well, you're in for a treat," Elsa said to him as she led him into her apartment. Martin then took note of the décor of the apartment; it was a little messy but not overly so and there was a sense of organisation to the mess.

"Sorry if my apartment is a little messy, but I get annoyed when it's spotless," Elsa said to him apologetically.

"It's no problem," Martin said waving away the apology "I've seen bandit hideouts even messier than this," he added.

Elsa smiled. "So, what's been happening since we saw each other last?" she asked as she grabbed a pair of wine glasses and poured Martin and herself a glass of white wine each.

"Well, I can't really tell you as I don't think I'm allowed to," replied Martin as he swirled the wine which was a red vintage in his glass "But I've been doing the usual patrol routine here in New York," he said.

"I know, I saw on the news," Elsa said. "Are you worried what they're saying about you?" she asked.

"And what do they say about me?" Martin took a sip of his wine.

"Well, a lot of naysayers are saying that you're no better than the criminals you fight," Elsa replied hesitantly hoping not to offend her guest. "Others who support you are saying that your… methods scare the criminals more than what the Justice League does to them," she then said.

"And what do you think?" Martin looked at her penetratingly. Elsa shuffled a little before replying.

"At first, I thought you were someone who didn't care about the law or the rules," the blonde said slowly "And that you killed for the hell of it," she added.

"But after you saved me and my friends from those Mutant gang members, it made me re-evaluate my stance on you." Elsa then looked at Martin with gratitude in her blue eyes "I think you're someone who does what it takes to save the lives of others, even if it means taking lives to do so," she said.

Martin smiled a little before speaking. "I appreciate what you say," he said, "I know my methods in dealing with criminals aren't what most people of this world approve of," he added "But… I don't take any enjoyment from it," he then said earnestly "I don't regret killing my enemies, but I do regret having to kill them!" he declared.

"Does that make me a bad person?" Martin then asked Elsa who looked at him in surprise.

"No," the blonde said shaking her head, "The fact you regret having to kill shows that you aren't some bloodthirsty monster killing for the sake of killing."

"It shows that you understand the necessity of what you do, better than most people who preach about the morals of killing," Elsa then said. "I'm not sure what you think of this, but I honestly believe that you are more of a hero than anyone I've ever known." Elsa then smiled up at Martin who smiled back.

"So, you said something about Swedish meatballs?" Martin asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Oh! Right! Take a seat, they should be done now," Elsa replied. Martin then sat at the small dining table and Elsa returned with two plates of hot food. The meatballs were still sizzling and were covered in thick white creamy sauce and there was a side of steamed greens and fried potatoes.

"It smells good," Martin said praising Elsa's cooking as he picked up his knife and fork.

"I'm glad you think so," Elsa agreed as she picked up her knife and fork "It's one of my favourite foods in the world and reminds me of home," she said.

"Well, perhaps you won't mind telling me about life in your home country?" suggested Martin.

Dinner passed with Elsa sharing stories of life in her native Sweden and Martin shared stories of his adventures in Skyrim.

"So, dragons can talk in your world?" Elsa asked as they began to wash the dishes. Elsa insisted on doing the washing up herself but Martin insisted in helping.

"Aye, most dragons can speak, in their own language and the mortal tongue as well. But they prefer to speak their own language to speaking the tongue of mortals," replied Martin as he dried the washed dishes with a cry cloth.

"And they only speak in their own language for True Needs?" Elsa said as she scrubbed the frying pan clean of greasy black soot.

Martin nodded in response. "Aye, a dragon using the full power of the Thu'um can lay waste to the lands and any armies they are fighting," he said "Even Alduin held back except for the one time I faced him in Sovngard," he added.

"And Sovngard is like Valhalla of your world?" Elsa asked as she placed the scrubbed frying pan on the drying rack for Martin to dry.

"Yes, there are similarities between Sovngard and Valhalla I find," replied Martin as he placed dried crockery and cutlery into drawers once he had dried them thoroughly, "Mostly in that in order to enter Sovngard you must've died a glorious death in battle, as is the same with Valhalla" he said. Elsa hummed in understanding as she emptied the sink of dirty water and wiped it clean.

Once all the dishes were cleaned, dried and put away, Elsa and Martin retired to the living room where Elsa then served Martin some coffee and cake. The pair of them made smalltalk, talking of nothing of consequence.

"So, how's Kory doing in her new job?" asked Martin as he sipped his coffee.

"She's doing really well," replied Elsa "She's a little awkward but she's shaping up to be a really good model," she said "And she's taking my advice and suggestions really well," she added.

"Kory also told me that you introduced her to some of your fellow models," Martin then said.

"Yeah, the Angels," said Elsa "She's becoming really good friends with them and she's learning from them as well," she added.

"Well, that's good to hear," Martin said as he finished his coffee "I was a little hesitant to take her to Victoria's Secret in case they tried to use her, or if some photographer tried to get too personal with her," he added.

"There are some photographers who get a little too grabby with models," Elsa said agreeing with Martin's sentiment "But most of the photographers who work with Victoria's Secret are good people who do good work," she added for Martin's reassurance.

"I'll take your word for it," Martin said as he looked at the clock "It's getting late," he noted as the clock was almost at 9:30pm.

"It's only 9:30!" Elsa protested.

"Usually I'm on patrol at this time of night," replied Martin "But I did enjoy myself with you," he said quickly seeing the frown on Elsa's face.

"You can stay for at least one more coffee, can't you?" Elsa asked. Seeing Elsa's imploring blue eyes, Martin relented and he said "Alright, just one more coffee and then I'll leave."

Elsa's smile was brilliant as she poured Martin another coffee. As they slowly drank their coffee, Martin began noticing how Elsa was fiddling with her hair and was slowly sidling up to him until she was almost snuggling into his side.

"So, are you and Kory… you know?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure myself," Martin answered truthfully "Is there a reason you're asking?" he enquired.

"Umm… no, I mean, I don't really know why I'm asking," Elsa hemmed and hawed awkwardly "I mean Kory did say that on her planet that it was common for the men to have more than one lover," she said.

"She said that to me as well," Martin said tiredly as he finished off his coffee.

"And what about your world? Anything like what's on Kory's planet?" Elsa asked.

"In some parts of Tamriel such as Sentinel, a man could have more than one wife and Orc Strongholds, the Chieftain usually had three wives," replied Martin "But I can't say for certain if Kory and I do have a relationship," he said.

"So, if I were to ask you if you were interested in having a relationship with me, would you be interested?" Elsa asked.

"I'd definitely consider it," said Martin and he suddenly noticed just how dangerously close Elsa's lips were to his. Consciously pulling away, Martin said "It's late, I should be heading home," he announced.

Elsa blinked a little at Martin's retreat, but she didn't seem offended or hurt. "Yeah, I've got a big day tomorrow," she said sheepishly.

"Thank you for dinner, Ms Hosk, I enjoyed it very much," Martin said to her as he stood up to leave.

"Please, call me Elsa," Elsa replied.

"Very well, Elsa," Martin said with a smile and Elsa smiled back.

As Martin prepared to leave, Elsa stopped him "Martin, you said you were a mercenary, right?" she asked him, and the Dovahkiin nodded in response. "I was thinking of what it would take to hire you as a bodyguard," the blonde said.

"You wish to hire me as your bodyguard?" Martin asked in slight disbelief.

"I mean, you could put your skills to use instead of just beating up criminals in New York," Elsa pointed out "And it's a good way to earn some money and make some connections," she said "Plus, it'd be a good way to keep an eye on Kory," she added cunningly.

Martin smiled and replied, "I will certainly think about it," he said. Martin then smiled and prepared to leave and Elsa smiled as Martin left her apartment.

Martin returned home where he found Kory curled up on the couch asleep. Martin smiled before he quickly saw that Kory was completely nude under the sheet covering her body. Sighing to himself, Martin gently picked her up and carried her to her room. Kory mumbled and shifted in her sleep; one emerald eye cracked open and she spoke "You're home," she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm home," Martin replied in a quiet whisper as he laid Kory on her bed and gently kissed her forehead. He turned to leave when he felt Kory's hand grab at his wrist stopping him from leaving.

"Don't go, stay," Kory mumbled sleepily. Martin wanted to say no but seeing Kory like this was too much a temptation and he sighed and began to pull off his clothing so that he was in his underwear and lay on the bed beside Kory. Kory rolled over so that she was facing Martin and she snuggled up to him. Martin tried not to think about Kory's nude body so close to his almost nude body and he felt his manhood rear to life at the thought of Kory naked. Willing his body to calm down and forcing his mind elsewhere away from thoughts of Kory naked, Martin closed his eyes and fell asleep with Kory curled up beside him.

The next morning, Martin awoke, and he slowly raised himself up to sitting position and saw that Kory was still fast asleep and still naked. Quickly pulling his gaze away from the naked Tamaranean, Martin got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom where he had a quick shower before drying himself off and headed to his own room where he dressed himself in some shorts and a t-shirt. The Nord/Imperial then headed down to the kitchen where he began to cook some breakfast for Kory and himself.

Martin then heard the pumps kick in and surmised that Kory was now awake and having a shower. After plating up some crispy fired bacon and eggs sunny side up along with some buttered toast and glasses of orange juice, Martin waited for Kory to come into the kitchen. Soon enough, Kory entered the kitchen and thankfully, she was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and her red hair wrapped in a towel.

"Good morning," Martin greeted her. Kory smiled and replied "Good morning, Martin. Is that breakfast I see?" she asked.

"It is," said Martin and Kory sat down and they began to eat.

The pair ate in companionable silence. After a moment of chewing and swallowing, Kory then spoke "So, how did your date with Elsa go last night?" she enquired as she took a sip of her juice.

"It went well enough," replied Martin "And before you ask, I did not sleep with Elsa!" he said.

"I wasn't going to ask," replied Kory "It's not my business whom you sleep with," she said.

"Well, I didn't," said Martin "But Elsa did give me an idea for a job," he added.

"What kind of job?" asked Kory now curious.

"Considering my skillset, Elsa gave me the idea of becoming a bodyguard," said Martin "It's an appealing idea, I'll admit, but I have to do some research on the matter," he added.

"Do you think you'll pursue such a career?" Kory asked.

"Depending on the people who might be my clients and how well the job pays, I might or I might not," replied Martin "I'll give it a trial at least," he said thoughtfully "And it would give me a chance to keep an eye on you at times," he added.

"Do you think that I need protection?" Kory asked archly.

"No," Martin said honestly "But I just want to make sure that no-one takes advantage of you, as you still have a lot to learn about this world," he explained.

"Thank you for your concern." Kory smiled "I would feel most safe with you around to watch me," she said and in a surprising move, she leaned over and kissed Martin on the cheek. Martin blinked in surprise and touched the spot where Kory's lips had touched his cheek and he felt himself grow warm.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up, Martin and Kory then decided to make plans for the day. "I've been thinking of looking for somewhere else to live," Martin said to Kory as they sat outside on the porch "So many of the media and paparazzi know where we live and who we are, that they just sit outside the house and hound us," he explained as he gestured to the waiting news crews and paps "So, I'm thinking of buying a place where they won't be able to find us as easily," he added.

"Where were you thinking?" asked Kory as she sipped at her iced tea.

"I don't know yet," said Martin "But I'm thinking somewhere more remote, like a private island maybe?" he suggested.

"I did see an article in a magazine that an island was up for sale recently," Kory replied.

"Really? Where?" asked Martin.

"I think the island was called Buck Island in the British Virgin Islands," replied Kory "The Virgin Islands are quite a popular spot for businessmen and celebrities to call home," she said.

"Well, let's look it up and see if it's what we want," Martin said as they headed inside and looked up the British Virgin Island on the internet. A quick Google search later, and they found that Buck Island was up for sale.

"It's mostly undeveloped but there is already a house that can be used for accommodation purposes," Kory said as she read the information on Buck Island.

"Sounds perfect," Martin agreed "But we need to check the price tag first and a real estate agent selling the island," he said. Another Google search for a real estate agent on the British Virgin Island and they found the number for one James Johnson and his phone number.

"Well, now that we have an idea for a possible place to move to, all we have to do is call the agent and ask about the price," Martin said to Kory.

Kory smiled and said "Yes, and we can be away from most the media and have our own island home!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Then a news reports came up on the television.

" _This is Snapper Carr with a live news update! A bank robbery in progress where Mutant gang members have audaciously attacked the Goliath National Bank in broad daylight armed with automatic guns and have already taken hostages! SWAT Teams are on standby, but many are asking where New York's newest protector is!"_

Martin's gaze turned and he looked at Kory and said "Suit up!"

The pair quickly suited up and flew off towards New York to take down the Mutant gang attack.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **A/N: well, there's another chapter done and dusted, mostly just filler with some fluffy moments although some of you will probably don't want that in a story like this. But the next chapter will be detailing the Mutant gang attack as well as another meeting with the Team and the Amazo robot. Some of you did point that I was going to write that Starfire would meet the Team on the Santa Prisca mission and for some reason I didn't put her in that chapter. I do apologise for that but hopefully in the next chapter I can make up for it by bringing Starfire into the Amazo chapter. And I don't know about you, but I get the feeling that a certain birdy will be quite smitten with Starfire, although he'd be much too young for Starfire at this point in the YJ timeline.**

 **Some other things I'll be bringing into the story will be some characters that I've mentioned such as Raven though I'm still working on how to bring her into the story, other characters like Constantine will definitely show up introducing Martin to the mystical/arcane side of the DC 'verse. And I'm bringing in some crossover characters like Hellboy into the story due to Hellboy being a guest character in Injustice 2 which I am very much looking forward to, even though it bugs me that they didn't get Hellboy himself, Ron Perlman, to do the voice of Injustice Hellboy. Some other crossover characters I plan on will be Conan the Barbarian and red Sonja, Conan because there is an upcoming crossover issue with Wonder Woman and Red Sonja because many years ago there was a Red Sonja/DC crossover and also because Red Sonja is really, really hot, so why not?**

 **In other news, I've adopted a Ghost Rider/Justice League story from an author who couldn't continue his story and I offered to adopt it and keep it going. It's been a while but I'm still working on it as I want it to be the best way possible to do the original author justice, so I'm trying to work on that as best I can. Also, I'm working on a massive crossover of Mortal Kombat/DC Comics/Elder Scrolls/Fallout/The Witcher/Conan the Barbarian/Red Sonja/Hellboy/Game of Thrones story where it kinda follows the arcade endings of Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe game such as Lex Luthor entering an alliance with Quan Chi and all the other endings.**

 **On another note, I've been thinking about writing a Skyrim/Justice League/Game of Thrones crossover where it follows the idea of my Justice League of Amazons stories, only in that the Dragonborn is a member of House Blackfyre. Just a crazy idea but one that keeps bouncing around in my head. Should I write it or just keep the one I already have?**

 **Moving on, I've published a new story which is a crossover between the Witcher series and Skyrim where the Dragonborn ends up in the Witcher universe and starts killing monsters and making a name for himself as the Black Dragon. The story will also crossover into Game of Thrones as the Dragonborn as the sword Blackfyre which is the Valyrian steel sword of House Targaryen before it was unwisely given to Daemon Waters who then took the name Blackfyre for his house and later started the Blackfyre rebellions. Not important right now, so feel free to have a read of the story and let me know what you think of it.**

 **Also, I've been thinking of writing a Skyrim/Smallville crossover. I know in the past I've tried to write one or two but they weren't any good, so I deleted them, but I've thought about it again and again and I want to try again. I might set up a voting poll on my profile for the usual but then again I might not, as I want to put some feelers out on what you all think of the idea, so let me know.**

 **Anyways, I've talked enough, so I'll just leave this here and let me know what you all think of this chapter despite it being mostly fluffy filler and if you have any suggestions for chapters or perhaps some OC content, feel free to leave that in your review as well.**

 **Take care all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dragonborn Justice

Chapter 10

…

It didn't take long for Martin and Kory to handle the Mutant gang members that had attempted to rob the Goliath National Bank. After putting the Mutants down and leaving them cuffed for the police to collect, Martin and Kory then began their patrol of New York. People everywhere were taking photographs and videos of Kory as she and Martin patrolled New York.

After finishing their patrol, Martin and Kory headed back to the River Valley where they cleaned themselves up.

"Well, that was most exciting!" Kory said exuberantly. "Is being a hero always like this?" she asked Martin.

"Never said I was a hero, but it can be like this at times," the Dragonborn replied as they went outside to enjoy the last of the sunset over the River Valley.

"It's gorgeous," Kory murmured nostalgically.

"What is?" Martin enquired.

"The sunset," Kory said. "It reminds me of home," she added, and she suddenly had a mournful look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Martin asked the Tamaranean gently.

"I will be," replied Kory as she heaved a sigh before looking at Martin fondly. "So, what else shall we do?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, I could do with some dinner," Martin declared as he got up from his chair and Kory stood up as well. "Then I'm going to watch some TV and find anything worth watching," the Dragonborn then said.

"Most of what is on the TV bores me," Kory remarked. "One such program was Keeping Up with the Kardashians; it was most boring to watch a group of women living their day-to-day lives," she said.

"I don't know why I bought the TV in the first place to be honest," Martin said. "I was hoping I would find some more educational and informative shows, but I keep running into shows that just show people living their day-to-day lives," he added.

"Why would anyone want to watch such things?" Kory asked, and Martin just shrugged his shoulders in response. The pair of them then headed indoors and Martin began to prepare dinner for them both, whilst Kory turned on the TV and began to watch the evening news.

"Martin! We're on the news!" Kory cried out. Martin looked up from chopping vegetables and saw video footage of he and Kory fighting the Mutants and patrolling New York. There was debate as to whether Martin was a hero or not, but Martin elected to ignore the debate happening on the TV; a dragon cared not for the opinions of sheep and cattle.

After preparing some vegetable soup, Martin served Kory a bowl of the food before serving himself some and they began to eat. Kory soon finished her soup and served herself another bowl; after finishing her second bowl, she had a third bowl and licked her bowl clean.

"That was most wonderful!" Kory exclaimed. "Thank you for a most delicious meal!" she said to Martin who smiled at the praise.

"It was nothing, Kory," the Dovahkiin said modestly. "I'm simply glad you enjoyed it," he added. Kory smiled radiantly before kissing Martin on the cheek and Martin felt himself grow warm as Kory's soft warm and moist lips press to his cheek.

"I'm going to bed," Kory announced after she pulled away from Martin whose cheeks were tinged pink. "Coming?" she asked him.

"In a minute," replied Martin. "Just have to put the rest of the soup away and clean up," he said.

"Oh, let me help you," Kory quickly offered.

"Well, if you insist," Martin conceded as he finished his soup and they began to clean the dishes and dispose of the food scraps and put the soup that was left over into microwaveable containers for further consumption.

Kory had dried the dishes Martin had washed and soon all the dishes were cleaned, dried and put away.

"Well, I'm tired," Kory said with a yawn and as she stretched, her shirt lifted slightly to give Martin a glimpse of her flat belly. "Coming?" Kory then asked Martin sleepily.

"Uh… sure, in a minute," replied Martin and Kory walked upstairs to her bedroom and Martin's gaze was transfixed on the Tamaranean's delectable backside clad in tight little denim cut-offs. After admiring the way Kory's backside swayed from side to side, Martin then decided to head off to bed as well.

Taking off his clothing and putting on a pair of sleeping shorts, Martin climbed into bed and closed his eyes until sleep took him.

…

 _The next day._

A loud ringing was heard and Martin's eyes snapped opened. Reaching over to his nightstand, Martin picked his cellphone and pressed the green button to answer the call.

" _Mr Stormcrown, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time,"_ Amanda's voice filled Martin's ear.

"I was already awake anyway," Martin grunted in response as he sat up and rubbed his eyes free of sleep. "You have a mission for me, Mrs Waller?" he asked.

" _I do indeed, Mr Stormcrown,"_ Amanda said. _"A few hours ago, a new threat emerged when an android attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The Android had the ability to study and copy the abilities of anyone it faced. Green Arrow then called for reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as the android gained more power with each hero it faced,"_ she explained.

Martin's eyes narrowed. Someone with all the powers of the Justice League? That was a worrying thought in and of itself.

"I assume the Justice League was able to take care of the android?" Martin asked.

" _It took them some time, but yes, they managed to disassemble to android,"_ replied Amanda. _"The disassembled parts of the android are being sent to STAR Labs in two separate locations. The Justice League will be sending their 'Team' to escort the trucks carrying the parts,"_ she said.

Martin grunted in annoyance. "And you want Colonel Flag and I to make sure nothing happens?" he asked.

" _Affirmative, Mr Stormcrown,"_ Amanda replied. _"Sending co-ordinates to you now. Colonel Flagg will be expecting you soon,"_ she said.

"One more thing, Mrs Waller, if you'll permit me," Martin then said. "No doubt you've seen the news of my companion," he added.

" _I have,"_ Amanda said curtly.

"Well, would you object if I were to bring her along as some muscle?" Martin suggested.

For a moment there was silence, before Amanda spoke. _"Normally, I wouldn't allow this as I don't know who or what your companion is capable of,"_ she said slowly. _"But so long as you keep an eye on her, then I see no reason why she can't act as the muscle of this mission,"_ she added.

"Thank you, Mrs Waller, I'll try not to disappoint you," said Martin.

" _You'd better not,"_ Amanda warned before hanging up. Putting his cellphone back on his nightstand, Martin got out of bed and stretched his muscles feeling his joints and vertebrae popping as he stretched. Slowly relaxing, Martin headed to the bathroom, used the toilet before having a shower to fully wake himself. After washing away the sleepiness, Martin turned the shower off and dried himself before heading back to his room and slipped on some underwear. Kory greeted Martin in the hallway. "Good morning, Martin," the Tamaranean said chipperly. Martin felt his mouth go dry a little as he looked upon Kory in her half naked glory; not a hair was out of place and Kory's hair didn't even look messed up from sleeping on a pillow last night.

"Good morning, Starfire," Martin managed to greet the Tamaranean. "I just received a new mission and I thought maybe if you were interested, you could come along," he said to her.

Kory's emerald green eyes lit up. "Truly? You wish me to accompany you on a mission?" she asked her voice rising in excitement.

"Well, only if you want to," Martin admitted and Kory enveloped him in a hug lifting him off the ground a few inches.

"I'd love to!" Kory squealed. "When do we leave? What's the mission? Where are we going?" she asked at breakneck pace.

"We'll leave once you've cleaned up and dressed," replied Martin, going a little as he felt Kory's assets press against his body and he felt a certain member of his anatomy rising to the occasion and he hoped that Kory wouldn't feel it, or notice for that matter.

"I'll go get ready!" Kory exclaimed as she practically soared into the bathroom to wash herself up and get ready. Martin sighed minutely and he looked down and saw a tent in his underwear.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me…" Martin muttered to himself. "No time to think about that!" he admonished himself as he headed down to the basement to dress in his armour and weapons.

After dressing himself in his armour and buckling on his sword, Martin walked back to the ground level and found Kory dressed in her Tamaranean uniform, floating a few inches above the ground looking giddy.

"There you are! I've been waiting ages!" Kory said to Martin. "Can we go already?" she asked impatiently.

"Let me call Odahviing first," said Martin. "I can't fly, remember?" he reminded Kory.

Going outside and calling for Odahviing, Martin and Kory waited for only a moment when Odahviing roared in greeting and landed smoothly onto the ground. People in the neighbouring houses were already taking pictures and video footage of the giant ruby dragon in Martin's front yard. Climbing onto Odahviing's back, Martin gave the mighty dragon a greeting in Dovahzul before Odahviing flapped his wings and shot himself into the air with Kory flying beside him.

…

 _At an undisclosed Military base._

It was nearing dusk when Martin, Odahviing and Starfire arrived at the military base. Odahviing landed on the airstrip and Martin slid off the dragon's back and Kory floated down to stand on the ground beside Martin. Colonel Rick Flagg was waiting for them.

"Glad you could join us," the spec-ops soldier said to Martin and his eyes widened at Kory beside Martin. "Who's your friend?" Rick asked as he scrutinised Kory.

"A friend of mine who'll be our muscle for the mission," replied Martin. "is that a problem?" he asked.

"No problem at all," replied Rick. "I think I've seen her on TV ads, Kory Anders, right?" he asked.

"I am," Kory said. "My real name is Koriand'r of Tamaran, but you may call me Kory or Starfire," she offered brightly.

"Alien, huh?" Rick whispered to Martin. "You can sure pick 'em," he joked.

"More like she picked me," Martin joked back. Rick then led Martin and Kory into the command centre where the debriefing was about to begin.

"As you are all aware, a few hours ago and android appeared and attacked Star City where it faced the Robin Hood wannabe and his biker girlfriend," Rick said in a friendly tone of voice. Martin grinned at Rick's way of describing Green Arrow and Black Canary. He'd have to remember those. "The android has the ability to study and copy the abilities of any metahuman it comes across, as the Justice League found out when Robin Hood called for reinforcements," Rick then said as some video footage of large humanoid with orange hair fought the Justice League using abilities reminiscent of certain members of the Justice League such as Superman, Captain Atom and so on.

"Eventually, the android was disassembled and its parts are being taken to STAR Labs for study and analysis," Rick added.

"Who made the android?" asked one soldier.

"Good question," Rick praised. "Our first thought was that T.O Morrow created the android, but it doesn't fit Morrow's technology design or his MO," he said. "The technology in fact bears the signature of Professor Ivo," he declared.

Some uneasy mutterings in the room were heard. "Hasn't Ivo been dead for years?" a female soldier asked.

"So, we all thought," replied Rick. "But if Ivo has resurfaced and built this android, then he is to be captured and imprisoned," he said.

"Now, to further complicate things, the Justice League has decided to send their junior Justice League to escort the dismantled android parts to STAR Labs," Rick then said and annoyed grunts from the soldiers were heard. Martin didn't look too pleased about that himself. Kory had a confused look on her face.

"Junior Justice League? What does Rick mean by that?" Kory whispered to Martin.

"Some members of the Justice League have… apprentices, sidekicks if you will," Martin whispered back. "They essentially have teenagers helping them," he clarified.

Kory's green eyes widened in surprise. "They have children fighting alongside them?" she asked aghast.

"I'm not too pleased about it either," replied Martin as he focussed back on the briefing.

"Our orders to make sure that nothing happens when the android parts are being taken to STAR Labs," Rick said continuing his briefing. "To create confusion, there will be multiple trucks going to various STAR Labs within the area. The trucks carrying the real parts will be heading to New York and Boston separately," he added.

"Any questions?" Rick then asked and after a moment of silence, Rick then dismissed everyone. Martin and Kory then walked up to Rick.

"So, which teams will we be with?" Martin asked.

"You'll be following the Bat's sidekick and Superman's kid with me," replied Rick. "And we've got some rides for you both. Custom designed and outfitted with stealth tech," he said with a small smile.

Taking Martin and Kory to the hangar bay, Rick then displayed the vehicles they were to use. Martin smiled in appreciation; they weren't overly flashy or ostentatious but sleek and compact and unadorned with any decoration. The vehicles were akin to quad bikes Martin thought.

"Gentleman and lady, I'd like you to meet the Mongoose," Rick announced. "These rides can go up to a hundred and twenty-five miles an hour with superb manoeuvrability and can turn on a dime and each are outfitted with stealth cloaking tech rendering them invisible to the naked eye and are silent as an owl in flight," he said.

"Weapons?" Martin enquired.

"Sadly, they aren't fitted with weapons, yet. They're designed to be reconnaissance vehicles and they are vulnerable to EMPs," Rick replied. "But they recover pretty quickly from EMP blasts, measured at about fifteen seconds," he said. "And they can carry or tow up to half a ton of weight with only a small decrease in speed," he added.

"I'm guessing they're prototypes," Martin remarked as he sat on the seat of the Mongoose closest to him and felt the seat conform to his body.

"Yeah, they are," Rick admitted. "But if all goes well, then we'll see mass production for all armed forces," he said.

"IF all goes well," Martin emphasized.

"Ready to saddle up?" Rick asked and Martin nodded. Giving the order for everyone to load up and move out, Rick mounted his Mongoose and started the engine. With a sound that was both a roar and a whine, Rick revved the engine before kicking it into gear. Martin mounted his own Mongoose and started the engine; the seat vibrated as the engine started and Martin smiled slightly. Then, Martin felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist; turning to look over his shoulder, Martin saw Kory sitting behind him. Kory smiled at him innocently. Martin smiled back before kicking the engine into gear and with a roar, they sped off after Rick's squad.

…

 _At the trucks' location._

Martin slowed his Mongoose to a halt as he and Kory neared Rick and his squad. "What's the hold up?" Martin asked Rick who jerked his head and Martin saw the trucks along with the Justice and hiding nearby was the League's Team on their own custom designed motorcycles.

"Switch to stealth," Rick ordered over the comms and he pressed a small button near the accelerator of his Mongoose and with barely a shimmer, Rick and his vehicle disappeared with only a slight distortion in the air to show where he was. Martin pressed his own button and he and Kory disappeared to the naked eye as well.

"Okay, boys and girls, get ready and maintain your distance from the trucks," Rick ordered over the comms as the trucks up ahead began to leave the area with the Team split up and followed the trucks that then split off in different directions.

"Dragonborn, Starfire, on me!" Rick commanded as he urged his Mongoose into following the truck that had Robin and Superboy guarding it. Martin and Kory followed close behind Rick.

Ten minutes into driving along the highway, Kory spoke. "Do you think this Professor Ivo would try to reclaim his android?" she asked Martin.

"It's a guarantee, Kory," replied Martin. "Only question is how," he then said.

Rick then spoke, "Seems quiet so far," he commented. "But as you said, it's guaranteed that Ivo will try to take his android back," he said. "Any ideas how when there are multiple decoy trucks?" he asked.

"Maybe something in the parts that allows to Ivo to monitor where they are at all times?" Martin offered.

"You mean GPS trackers?" Rick asked looking at Martin and Martin nodded in response. "Huh… something so simple yet effective that no-one would think to look for it," the Spec-Ops soldier muttered to himself.

"Just a logical guess, Colonel," Martin said.

Kory then heard synthesized laughing and she looked up into the air. "Are those… flying monkeys?" she asked. Martin looked up and his eyes widened as he saw what could be described as flying monkeys only that they looked like robotic versions of flying monkeys.

"Colonel, I think we're about to have company," Martin said to Rick who nodded and switched off his stealth module. Martin did the same as the robot monkeys attacked the truck. Up ahead, Robin had switched his motorcycle to attacked mode whereas Superboy had abandoned his bike to leap onto the truck where he began to smash the robots apart.

"Starfire, mind helping the boys out?" Martin asked Kory who smiled before flying into the air towards the truck.

…

 _Robin's POV._

As Superboy abandoned his bike, the vehicle fell to the ground and hit Robin's bike. Robin easily leapt off his motorbike silently cursing Superboy's headstrong recklessness and fired off a cable from his grappling gun. One of Ivo's monkeys fired a laser into the cable, cutting it easily.

"Shit!"

Robin prepared to hit the ground rolling when a pair of hands grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Looking up, hoping to see Superboy, Robin's jaw dropped when he saw a beautiful young woman with deep fiery red hair with dark golden-orange skin and glowing emeralds for eyes.

The woman's full lips twisted into a gorgeous smile. "Have no fear, little one! We're here to help!" she declared. Robin could not form the words to respond as the woman began to blast aside Ivo's robot monkeys with emerald blasts from her hands. Then speeding up towards the truck was the Dragonborn and that Spec-Ops soldier from Santa Prisca. The robot monkeys then tried to attack the Dragonborn and the Spec-Ops soldiers. With a rasp of metal scraping metal, the Dragonborn drew his sword and sliced three robots in half and the Spec-Ops pulled out a large combat pistol and fired precise shots into the monkeys destroying them as well.

Superboy had smashed a fair few of the robots, but as he grabbed one to tear it in half, it fired lasers from its eyes and blinded Superboy making him growl in pain and other robot monkeys grabbed the Kryptonian clone and threw him off the truck, leaving a small crater as Superboy hit the asphalt.

Robin had tried to aid the strange woman in fighting the robot monkeys. Then some of the robots began to target the tires of the truck. The Dragonborn saw this and shouted, "Starfire! The tires!" he roared. The strange beautiful woman now identified as Starfire nodded and flew over to the driver and yelled for him to get out. Starfire then grabbed the driver and Robin and flew them up into the air just as the vehicle flipped and rolled over. Then the robot monkeys burst out of the truck carrying the parts of Ivo's android.

Superboy saw where the robots were flying to and he leapt after them using his super-strength to make enormous leaps into the air. "Superboy!" Robin shouted after him, but Superboy either didn't hear or didn't want to.

Robin then heard Aqualad's voice over their comms. _"Aqualad to Robin, we lost our cargo, did you…?"_ the Atlantean tried to ask when Robin answered.

"It's gone. And so is Superboy," Robin said.

" _Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position, we can help you!"_ Aqualad said over the comms.

" _Don't need help! Don't want any!"_ Superboy bellowed over the comms before there was static.

" _Superboy?"_

"He's ditched his comm," Robin said knowingly.

KF then spoke over the comms. _"Great! Now we can't even track him!"_ the speedster complained.

M'gann then spoke. _"He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, then he appears to be two steps ahead of us. Should we contact Red Tornado?"_ she asked.

" _Tornado always told us to handle our problems ourselves. And the mission can still be a success if we recover the parts before they're re-assembled,"_ Aqualad replied.

" _Well that's a great plan, but we don't even know where to look!"_ KF stated.

"Can't help but suggest that maybe the parts have GPS," the Spec-Ops soldier suddenly said making Robin look at him. "If these robots knew which trucks had the parts therefore it's obvious the parts must have GPS," he explained.

"That… makes sense," Robin mumbled as he walked over to one of the robot monkeys and inserted his wrist computer cable into a port of the robot's head. Robin's computer interface popped up with a map showing the robots' location. "Huh, guess soldier boy was right, the parts do have GPS! The monkeys tracked the signal which means I can track theirs! Looks like the parts are converging on… Gotham?" Robin exclaimed with a worried look.

" _That far south?"_ Aqualad asked. _"M'gann and I won't be able to get there anytime soon. I'm sending KF on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out!"_ he said before cutting the signal.

The Dragonborn then looked at Robin. "Get on," he ordered indicating that Robin hop on the back of his ride. "Starfire? Think you can keep pace?" the Dragonborn then asked Starfire who nodded confidently and replied, "Easily!"

Robin hopped on the back of the Dragonborn's ride slinging the robot monkey over his shoulder. "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis," the Boy Wonder announced.

"Colonel?" Dragonborn asked the Spec-Ops soldier who replied, "We can't let that android be reassembled, so our priority is to take it down and if possible capture Professor Ivo," he declared.

…

Robin held on as the Dragonborn's quadbike sped along the highway as they tracked Ivo's monkeys and the android parts with Starfire and the Spec-Ops soldiers following alongside. Robin could not help but keep shooting Starfire glances.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, but who's your… uh… lady friend?" Robin asked the Dragonborn.

"You might've seen on her TV recently," replied the Dragonborn. "Her name's Koriand'r or Starfire. She's a princess from the planet Tamaran," he said.

"Oh, she's an alien?" Robin asked casually as he shot Starfire a glance.

"Aye, she crashlanded on Coney Island beach a few nights ago. You might've seen it on the news," Dragonborn said.

"I might have," Robin mumbled. "Uh… is she… y'know… single?" the Boy Wonder asked with a hint of hope lacing his voice.

"She's too old for you, lad," Dragonborn said with some humour rumbling from his throat.

"Age is just a number," Robin muttered.

"Not in the eyes of the Law," Dragonborn said curtly. "So, let's just focus on getting the android parts back before they're put back together, okay?" he suggested.

"Right…"

Kid Flash soon caught up with them wearing his hero uniform. "Hey! You're in your costume too?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! Felt naked in my civies!" replied KF and when he saw Starfire, he almost tripped over his own feet. "Whoa! Who's the babe?!" he exclaimed his eyes wide and an almost delirious smile on his face.

"Greetings, I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, but you may call me Starfire," replied the 'babe' in question.

"Kid Flash! Fastest Kid alive!" boasted KF "And this…" he began to introduce Robin when the Boy Wonder cut him off.

"ROBIN! Um, I mean, I'M Robin," Robin said trying not to trip over his words a dazed smile on his face. "It's uh, nice to meet you!" he stated holding out a hand to shake. Kory hovered near and shook the boy's hand.

"It is nice to meet you both, Robin and Kid Flash," Starfire said with a smile. "I assume you know my companion the Dragonborn?" she asked politely.

"Uhh… yeah, we know him," KF replied. "How do you know him?" he then asked curious to know.

"He found me, gave me sanctuary and has been helping me adjust to life on Earth," replied Starfire. "he even helped me get a job as a model with Victoria's Secret," she said brightly.

"You… model… lingerie for… Victoria's Secret?" Robin looked red in the face as he stuttered out his question and KF looked like all his birthdays had come at once.

"I model for Victoria's Secret's PINK line to be more precise," replied Starfire.

"Thank you, Jesus!" KF whispered as tears nearly poured out of his eyes and into his goggles.

"But I must say that I disapprove of children being on the battlefield," Starfire then said seriously. "Why would your families allow you to take part on such dangerous undertakings?" she demanded.

"We wanted to help!" Robin protested looking very hurt by Starfire's question. "And some of us don't have… families," he muttered quietly.

"Even so, you should not participate in dangerous missions until you are of age," Starfire said sternly yet gently.

"Look babe, we appreciate your concern, but we can handle ourselves!" KF boasted confidently.

"I do not doubt your ability to do so, Kid Flash, but what would your family do if suddenly you were killed in battle or captured by enemy forces?" Starfire pointed out.

"I…" KF's argument died on his lips. "I wanted to help…" he mumbled.

"You can still help, but there are other ways you can do so, safer ways that don't put you in harm's way," Starfire said kindly.

Then Robin's wrist computer started beeping. Robin brought up the holographic display and the lenses of his mask widened.

"The parts have veered! They're at… my school?!"

"How do we know Superboy is there?" KF asked as they changed directions and soon enough reached a Gotham highschool where there was evidence of destruction and property damage.

"I guess that answers your question, Speedy Gonzalez," the Spec-Ops soldier quipped as he got off his quadbike and unslung his rifle and flicked off the safety.

Robin checked his wrist computer. "They're in the gym!" he announced as they entered the school and ran down the hallways until they reached the Gymnasium where they found Superboy about to be crushed by a strike from the fully assembled Amazo Android. KF rushed over and grabbed Superboy saving him from being crushed by the android.

The Spec-Ops soldier fired a burst from his gun. _"Martian Manhunter,"_ the android said in a flat and hollow voice and just like that, its entire body turned intangible as the bullets passed through harmlessly and hit the wall. _"Red Tornado."_ The android was then surrounded by gusts of wind and the gusts of wind sent Robin and the others across the room. Starfire's fists glowed emerald and she began flinging green fireballs at the android who simply said, _"Captain Atom,"_ and fired yellow energy blasts from the palms of its hands. Dragonborn got in front of Starfire and conjured a magical shield that absorbed the blasts.

KF then ran up behind the android. _"Black Canary,"_ the android said and it unleashed a super-sonic scream that sent KF to the floor. Superboy had recovered and tried to punch the android. _"Superman."_ The android easily grabbed Superboy's fist and with its free hand, punched Superboy into the bleachers.

Dragonborn charged towards the android. _"Flash,"_ the humanoid robot spoke and it easily dodged each strike the Dragonborn who growled in anger and shouted three words.

 **TIID KLO ULL!**

The Dragonborn seemed to move anticipating the android's dodges and his sword scraped a thin line across its torso making move away. _"Black Canary!"_ A sonic scream from the robot's mouth sent the Dragonborn skidding across the ground and cracked the floor.

The Spec-Ops soldier primed a grenade and tossed it near the robot. _"Martian Manhunter."_ The giant droid turned intangible and the grenade exploded leaving the robot unharmed. KF then tried to make another run at the robot. _"Superman."_ The droid spun around and grabbed the speedster in a bear hug and began to squeeze him to making him give a strangled cry of pain. Then out of nowhere an arrow soared towards the robot who easily saw it. _"Martian Manhunter."_ The superpowered robot turned intangible dropping KF in the process. KF took the opportunity to escape from the robot's clutches.

Superboy charged again at the android. _"Access Black Canary."_ With a twist of its arms, the robot flipped Superboy into the bleachers just how the real Black Canary had flipped him in training earlier.

Starfire fired a blast of energy at the robot who easily dodged the attack. _"Access Superman."_ The droid's eyes glowed red and fired heat vision like Superman. KF grabbed Starfire and brought her behind the bleachers.

The Spec-Ops soldier along with Robin and the Dragonborn got behind the bleachers with KF and Starfire. "We're getting creamed here!" the Spec-Ops soldier hissed. "Does this thing have any weaknesses at all?" he asked as he loaded a fresh magazine into his gun. Superboy dug himself out of the wreckage of the bleachers, his eyes drifting over to his teammates.

"Oh, yawn!" a voice complained theatrically and Superboy looked over to see Professor Ivo sitting on the undamaged bleachers watching the debacle. "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities in battle, but what's the point? You're such poor copies of the originals!" the ginger cackled tauntingly.

"Everyone keeps saying that," Superboy muttered. "And IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" he suddenly bellowed as he super-leaped over to where Ivo was sitting. "WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?!" he roared as Ivo barely had time to move way.

The others heard Superboy's roar and saw what he was doing. "Your friend seems to have gone into a berserker's rage!" Starfire commented.

"Maybe not," Robin replied.

"Amazo! Protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo yelped as he tried to get away from an angry teenage Superman clone.

" _Captain Atom."_ Amazon shot Superboy preventing him from grabbing Ivo who was preparing to escape with his robot monkeys. But the little robots were shot to pieces by the Spec-Ops soldier who said to the Dragonborn, "I've got Ivo! You and Starfire keep the android busy!" he ordered as he ran towards Ivo who was preparing to flee. Dragonborn and Starfire immediately broke cover to attack the Amazo android who avoid the strikes by turning intangible. Superboy landed behind the droid and stuck his fist into the intangible head of the robot. Then Amazon turned tangible again and this proved its downfall as its head exploded and its body fell to the floor.

"Help me disassemble him! Now!" Robin shouted as he ran over with some tools taken from his utility belt and began to take apart the robot.

"Dude! The guy has no head!" KF argued.

"Don't take chances!" Robin shouted. Then Aqualad and Miss Martian arrived. M'gann immediately flew over to Superboy.

"Are you alright?" the Martian girl asked Superboy tenderly.

"Fine. Feeling the aster," Superboy replied back gently.

"Hey! Where's Ivo?" KF asked.

…

Ivo fled down the hallways of the school hoping that his Amazo would cover his escape, but to the ginger's dismay he was being pursued by a Spec-Ops soldier and the Dragonborn of New York and an orange-gold skinned woman with fiery hair.

Ivo tried to feint into a hallway when a sharp pain hit his calf. "AAAGH!" Ivo fell to the ground, cracking lower jaw on the floor and he looked to see a sharp steel knife embedded in the back of his left calf, blood dribbling onto the ground. Then a heavy metal boot crashed onto Ivo's stomach driving the wind out of the ginger and held him in place.

"Where do you think you're going, Professor?" the Dragonborn growled in a menacing voice as the tip of his sword touched Ivo's throat. Ivo dared not swallow the lump in his throat, lest the blade touching his throat make an errant cut.

"At ease, Dragonborn," the Spec-Ops soldier commanded. "He's not going anywhere," the man said confidently.

"He won't be," replied Dragonborn as he sheathed his sword. "That was a love-tap," he said.

The Dragonborn then grabbed Ivo by the scruff his neck and hauled him over his shoulder. "Unhand me this instant, you barbarian!" Ivo shrieked when the woman raised a glowing fist towards his face. Ivo could feel the heat coming of the woman's fist and the stench of hairs burning filled his nostrils.

"You have much to answer for, little man!" the woman said coldly. "Be glad we do not seek your death just yet!" she added.

"C'mon! Let's get this little freak into Belle Reve, Waller will wanna question him," the Spec-Ops soldier declared.

Ivo's world then went black as the Dragonborn rapped a gauntleted fist on the back of Ivo's head, knocking him unconscious.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: I'm back everybody! I apologise for being away from this story for so long. I don't have a good excuse, but I hope this makes up for it. I feel this chapter is a little lacking in some parts, but I didn't wanna leave you all waiting for an update that may never come, so if this chapter feels a little mediocre, then I apologise, but I am not dead in this story! Far from it! I wanna keep working on this story as much as I can, but motivation is usually a problem for me, as well as story content because I don't wanna do a "MC joins the Team and goes on missions with them." The Dragonborn/Martin has his own story and his own missions and while some of his arcs will coincide with the Team's missions, he's not gonna join them as the Team is, frankly, a bunch of cocky even arrogant teenagers with powers going on missions and sometimes end making a mess of things due to internal factors such as Superboy going off on his own or Kid Flash's attempts to flirt with Miss Martian or Artemis's secrets about her less than ideal family situation or Miss Martian's own secrets about her true nature.**

 **And also because the Dragonborn does things differently than the Justice League such as being more willing to cross the line like killing criminals and let me tell you now, the Dragonborn will be killing more criminals. Which criminals will get schnicker-schnacked is my little secret for now, but some criminals getting Sleepy Hollowed will be an obvious choice.**

 **In other news, I am currently in the process of coming up with a Game of Thrones/World of Warcraft crossover in which Aegon VI/Young Griff ends up in Azeroth/Kalimdor and makes a name for himself in both the Alliance and the Horde's eyes before going back to Westeros/Planetos with an army of his own to make his claim for the Iron Thrones. Set up a voting poll of romance options, so feel free to vote and give your two cents there.**

 **And whilst I'm on the subject of Game of Thrones, I recently published a Fallout/Game of Thrones crossover of Aegon VI in the Mojave/New Vegas wasteland. I'd appreciate some reviews as reviews do encourage me to update more, but necessarily faster as I try to make quality chapters as best I can, but I'm a mediocre writer at best.**

 **Also, there's a story that has inspired me lately. The story is a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Justice League in which a young Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman join Sora the Keyblade wielder after their world is destroyed by the Heartless. The story is called Justice League: Journey to Kingdom Hearts. It's a great little read and I'm looking forward to seeing the next chapter whenever it may come. Like I said, that story has inspired me to write a couple of Kingdom Hearts crossovers, one being an Elder Scrolls/Skyrim crossover, the other a Justice League/DC Comics crossover. The Skyrim crossover will have the Dragonborn and a couple of companions join Sora across the KH 'verse while the DCU crossover will have Barry Allen/the Flash, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and Kara Zor-El/Supergirl join Sora. Obvious for the DCU/KH crossover, I'm sorta-kinda using the Arrow'verse versions of Flash, Green Arrow and Supergirl, but at the beginning of their careers as heroes.**

 **Just some ideas I have, will have to wait and see if they make the light of day.**

 **Not much more to say, but let me know what you think of this chapter and hopefully this proves that I have not abandoned this story in any way, shape or form.**

 **Peace out!**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
